


Un Amor que Perdura en el Tiempo

by Maverick_Lastrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcrux Locket, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick_Lastrange/pseuds/Maverick_Lastrange
Summary: Harry Potter siempre había creído que sus amigos jamás lo traicionaron, que Albus Dumbledore jamás le mentiría y que Arthur y Molly Weasley lo querían como su hijo a pesar de que solo era el amigo de su hijo...Bueno, Se permite soñar ¿cierto?Todas estas afirmaciones habían sido falsas, porque cuando mas necesitaba de sus amigos, en lugar de cariño y amor, encontró verdades inimaginables que pondrán su vida de cabezaUna oportunidad de seres que están mas haya de lo humano se le será dadaHarry ¿La tomara?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter, el niño que vivio, El Salvador del mundo Magico, El Elegido, El niño Profetizado, todos esos eran nombres que a el no le importaban, El siempre quiso ser Solo Harry, pero jamas se le fue permitido

Harry Potter perdio a su Padrino Sirius Black, y despues de aquel dia su mundo se puso cuesta abajo, ya que termino descubriendo verdades dolorosas e inimaginables

Albus Dumbledore le habia mentido, el hombre solo lo veia como un arma 

Hermione Greanger solamente estaba a su lado para obtener sus libros en la bóveda Potter, Black y Peverell

Ronald Weasley solo estaba a su lado para tener la fama que le traeria ser amigo del Elegido

Ginny Weasley solo estaba interesada en el para casarse y ser la esposa del elegido, ser famosa y ser la mujer mas envidiada del mundo magico

Arthur y Molly Weasley solamente lo cuidaban porque Albus Dumbledore les pagaba de las propias cuentas de Harry, prometiendo más galeones cuando el muriese

Harry, en el verano de su quinto año se entero de todas estas cosas...

Pero...

En el invierno de su Sexto año las cosas cambiaran, porque tres seres inimaginables se presentaran frente al elegido en un sueño

La Muerte

La Magia 

El Destino

Los seres estan enojados, los humanos han jugado con los hilos que creo el destino, han domesticado la magia y han discriminado el regalo, pero sobre todo, han manipulado la vida de su campeón 

Es tiempo de que las Cosas cambien 

Ahora todos sufrirán las consecuencias de enojar a La Muerte, El Destino y La magia, porque nadie se mete con los seres místicos y sale vivo para contarlo


	2. I

05/07/1996 Expreso de Hogwarts 

En uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts se encontraba un chico de quince años, sus ojos estaban rojizos y irritados por las lágrimas que había derramado durante días, pues acababa de perder a la última persona que podía haber llamado familia, su padrino, Sirius Black   
Había pasado una semana desde el arrebato que tuvo Harry en la oficina del director, aún no podía creer lo que el viejo le había dicho, no podía creer que Albus Dumbledore nunca le hubiese dicho sobre la profecía, si solo el maldito viejo se la hubiese dicho Harry nunca hubiese ido al Departamento de Misterios junto con sus amigos.

Harry frunció el ceño.

Hablando de sus amigos, ellos apenas lo habían tratado de consolar luego de la perdida de Sirius, tan solo dos días después se habían comportado con normalidad, como si no les importase que su amigo acabase de perder a alguien importante para su vida, ¿Acaso no les importaba como se estaba sintiendo actualmente?

Levantando su cabeza de sus rodillas dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, y pensó en lo que pasó en su año

Luego de un año en el que lo habían tratado como un mentiroso y un adolescente en busca de atención, al fin el ministerio reconocía el regreso de Voldemort, no es como si a Harry le importase, a estas alturas no le importaba si lo seguían tratando de mentiroso, las personas siempre cambiaban de opinión 

Un día era un héroe, al otro era la escoria de la casa

Un día era un héroe, al otro era el descendiente de un mago purista de sangre

Un día era un héroe, al otro era la lástima de todos

Un día era un héroe, al otro era un tramposo en busca de más fama 

Un día era un campeón, al otro era un mentiroso en busca de atención 

Harry se preguntaba que sería para el final de su sexto año, claro, si vivía para contarlo, últimamente pensaba que estaba a un pie de la muerte, y que si no moría era porque el destino solamente quería jugar con el

Si Harry era realista consigo mismo, ese día en Halloween hace casi quince años, el tenía que haber muerto, después de todo, si el moría sus padres podrían haber estado vivos, si, llorarán la perdida de su hijo, pero con el tiempo lo superarían y tendrían otro…y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Quién tenía un hijo justo en medio de una guerra? No es que no quiera a sus padres, pero enserio, porque demonios tendrían un hijo en medio de una guerra y aún mas, si eran parte del bando contrario, si al menos fueran neutrales hubieran vivido y podrían haber tenido los hijos que quisieran, pero demonios, no tengas un hijo en medio de una guerra cuando es pobable que mueras en la próxima misión 

Además si sus padres sabían de la profecía y de que posiblemente el Señor Oscuro iría tras ellos ¿Por qué no irse del país y escapar? ¿Por qué tenían que ocultarse con un simple hechizo? ¿Qué acaso luchar en una guerra era más importante que vivir para criar a tu propio hijo?

Harry no odiaba a sus padres, pero ciertamente, ahora que sabía de la profecía estaba comenzando a enojarse con ellos por las decisiones que habían tomado 

Si sus padres se hubiesen ocultado en otro país, hubieran podido criarlo y él hubiera crecido con ellos, en lugar que crecer bajo el cuidado de los Dursley como un elfo doméstico, si hubiera crecido con ellos, Sirius no hubiese ido trece años a Azkaban injustamente, de haber sido criado con sus padres podía haber aprendido a hacer magia desde una edad temprana, podía haber protegido a sus amigos, podía haber evitado la muerte de Sirius

Sirius….

Harry volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus rodillas, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería dormir y olvidar el último mes, olvidar que su padrino había muerto por su culpa, olvidar que Dumbledore le había ocultado información importante, olvidar que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse 

“Ese estúpido niño mimado de Malfoy, enserio Mione, si ese idiota vuelve a meterse con mi familia lo hechizare” dijo Ronald Weasley “Hola Compañero” dijo Ron al ver a Harry

“Ron ahora eres un prefecto, tendrías que saber comportarte” Exclamó Hermione cerrando la puerta del compartimiento y tomando asiento al lado del pelirrojo y frente a Harry “¡Harry James Potter, siéntate bien, estás ensuciando el asiento! 

Harry levantó su cabeza de entre sus rodillas y le dirigió una mirada estoica a quien consideraba su amiga, casi una hermana, y sin pensarlo mucho se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del compartimiento, y la abrió 

“Oye ¿a donde vas compañero?” pregunto Ron Weasley 

“A cualquier lugar en el que no estén ustedes, en este momento no estoy de ánimo para escuchar las estupideces que tienes que decir, o los regaños de Hermione” explico Harry con voz monótona 

“¡Oye Harry!...” dijo Ronald, pero Harry cerro la puerta del comportamiento con brusquedad 

Mirando hacia ambas direcciones decidió ir hacia el fondo del tren, aún faltaban un par de horas para llegar a la estación, bostezando comenzó a mirar el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante 

“¡Hey Potter!” 

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona que lo había llamado, la cabeza de cierto moreno sobresalía de un compartimiento 

“Zabini” exclamó Harry con sorpresa 

El moreno miró por ambos lados y luego hablo “¿Te nos unes?” 

Harry están por negar con la cabeza, definitivamente no creería que estar en un compartimiento lleno de Slytherins fuese la mejor idea, pero ¿a quién engañaba?, a estas alturas lo que los demás pensarán no le importaba, así que simplemente se dirigió al compartimiento del moreno   
Cuando entró se encontró con Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengass y Theodore Nott   
Blaise tomó asiento al lado de Daphne y Pansy 

“¿Qué esperas Potter? ¿Una invitación? Siéntate” dijo Draco Malfoy en modo burlesco

Harry simplemente se sentó al lado de él y Pansy, del lado de la ventana, subió sus piernas al asiento y apoyo su rostro en sus rodillas

“Oye Harry ¿Estás bien?” 

Harry miró a Theo y sonrió levemente ante la preocupación del chico “Realmente no, mi padrino acaba de morir, me enteré que la razón por la que Voldemort está detrás de mí cabeza es por una estúpida profecía y mis supuestos amigos se comportan como si nada hubiese sucedido” respondió, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, realmente no estaba bien.

“¿Siquiera has dormido?” 

Harry negó con la cabeza “No realmente, solo eh logrado dormir una o dos horas antes de que las pesadillas me despierten”

“No te ofendas, pero te vez de la mierda Potter” 

“No hay problema Parkinson, se muy bien que mi aspecto estos últimos días no han sido de lo mejor” 

“¿No has probado tomar una poción sin sueños?” 

“Si llegará a tomar eso Malfoy, me volvería adicto a ella, créeme, eh visto muchas cosas como para tener material de pesadilla durante años” 

Volvió a colocar su cabeza entre sus piernas, y de pronto sintió que le acariciaban la cabeza con gentilidad, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, la tención abandonaba su cuerpo y el sueño en el que estuvo privado durante más de una semana estaba comenzando a reclamarlo, pero Harry no quería dormir, porque eso significaba tener pesadillas, y eso no era algo que el…”Duerme Harry, no te resistas, necesitas descansar, y no te preocupes, te despertaré cuando estemos llegando” 

Solo entonces Harry se calmó y acepto caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sonriendo levemente ante las caricias de Pansy y el tarareo armonioso de Daphne. 

Por el momento no tenía que preocuparse, despues, cuando se despierte se preocupara por sus problemas, ahora solo dormiría 

¿Quién diría que los Slytherin serían quién le diera horas de paz y un sueño tranquilo?

\---------

Pansy miraba a un dormido Harry Potter, el chico tendría que estar realmente muerto para quedarse dormido en pocos segundos 

“Realmente se ve afectado” comento distraídamente, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del adolescente 

“Tienes razón Pans, nunca creí que llegaría el momento en que vería a Potter tan destruido, la muerte de Black lo ah perjudicado” dijo Draco Malfoy

“¿Y que hay de ti Draco? ¿Cómo estás con lo de tu padre?” pregunto la chica 

“Estoy bien, quiero decir, mi padre decidió ir al ministerio esa noche, el que lo hayan atrapado y llevado a Azkaban es solamente las consecuencias de sus acciones, lo que más me preocupa es mi madre, ella esta en la mansión con aquel asesino y sus seguidores ¡Demonios mi mamá ni siquiera es una mortifaga! Todo esto es culpa de mi padre” Draco Malfoy se pasó las manos por su rostro en signo de exasperación, este año no tendría unas buenas vacaciones, probablemente lo marcarían y le darían una misión a seguir, y el tendría que cumplirla, o la vida de su madre estaría en juego 

“Puedes venir a pasar el verano en mi casa, sabes que mis padres son neutrales” ofreció Theodore 

“No, pero gracias por la oferta Theo, ahora que Padre no está yo tengo que protegerá mi madre, no puedo dejarla a merced de ese monstruo” 

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada.

\---------

Harry escuchó la conversación y se sintió culpable de estar aquí pidiendo consolación cuando Malfoy estaba en una peor situación que la suya 

Un par de horas después Harry sintió como le movían el hombro con cuidado de no lastimarlo 

“Potter despierta” 

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y miró una familiar cabellera rubia frente a su rostro

“¿Ya llegamos?” pregunto con voz somnolienta 

Malfoy negó con la cabeza “Aún faltan unos diez minutos aproximadamente para llegar a la estación, pero es mejor que vallas al compartimiento con Greanger y Weasley si no quieres levantar sospechas” 

Harry asintió distraídamente y se levantó, antes de salir del compartimiento miro a los Slytherin por encima del hombro “Gracias y lamento las molestias chicos” 

“No hay de que, cuando quieras un hombro para llorar aquí estaremos Potter” dijo Zabini 

Harry sonrió levemente y salió del compartimiento lleno rumbo a Ron y Hermione.

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día en donde hizo una tregua secreta con los cinco Slytherin, en poco tiempo se podía decir que comenzaron a ser amigos, pero solo cuando los demás estudiantes no estaban a la vista. 

Esos cinco Slytherins fueron los únicos que confiaron en su palabra cuando el dijo que no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz, fueron esos cinco mismos los que lo apoyaron durante todo su cuarto año (Aunque frente a la multitud de estudiantes tenían que fingir que seguían siendo rivales) también le creyeron cuando el dijo que la última prueba había sido una trampa y que Voldemort había regresado, así mismo también le creyeron que uno de sus seguidores había sido el causante de la muerte de Cedric, (Pansy y Daphne tuvieron que ayudarlo para que él no se culpa de la muerte del rubio) y también le creyeron cuando les mostró lo que estaba sucediendo en los castigos de Umbridge (Draco, Blaise y Theodore trataron de convencerlo para que hablara con un profesor)   
Harry contuvo el suspiro que quería salir de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado al compartimiento, y dándose ánimos abrió la puerta 

“¡Harry!” 

Antes de que se diera cuenta los brazos de Ginny Weasley estaban alrededor de su cuello, Harry contuvo la mueca de disgusto que quería salir de sus labios y en su lugar devolvió el abrazo pasando sus manos para sostener la cintura de la chica 

“Ginny creí que estabas con Luna” comento Harry 

La chica lo soltó luego de un rato y le sonrió, movió sus pestañas parpadeando de manera coqueta y sonrió de manera amigable “Lo estaba, pero quería saber cómo estabas” 

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y metió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, su mano todo con un cuaderno “Ahora me encuentro un poco mejor, gracias por preocuparte Gin” 

“Cuando quieras Harry” contesto la menor

“Oye compañero ¿Dónde fuiste?” 

Harry movió su cabeza y miró a Ron a los ojos, se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada “Estuve caminando por los vagones, necesitaba tranquilizarme, justo había encontrado un vagón vacío y me quedé dormido” explico

“Harry tendrías que tener más cuidado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te quedabas dormido y no podías haber salido del ten? Te hubieras quedado encerrado y sin volver con tus tíos” 

“Si, lo se Hermione, lo lamento” para demostrar el hecho que estaba arrepentido bajo un poco la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la nuca rascándose, como si estuviera avergonzado

Harry no se perdió de vista la leve sonrisa de satisfacción que se posó en el rostro de Hermione, ni la conformidad en los ojos de Ron, últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de muchas expresiones que le desagradaba de sus amigos. Tenía que ir a Gringotts y pronto, algo le decía que se estaba perdiendo de información muy importante y que sólo lo descubriría yendo al banco de los Duendes   
“Ven siéntate, aún falta unos minutos para llegar” 

Ginny le sujeto de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, fue en ese momento donde sintió una leve quemadura en su mano justo donde estaba el cuaderno que estaba tocando. Harry se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco ante la posesividad del estúpido cuaderno.

Sonriéndole a Ginny sentó junto a ella y sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la estación Harry se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el paisaje.

Ahora el estaba tranquilo gracias a sus escamosos amigos, pero sabía que en cuanto llegase a lo de los Dursley esa tranquilidad se iría.

Y mientras Harry miraba por la ventana por alguna razón sintió que ese verano, su mundo cambiaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fanfic, ahora voy a aclarar una cosa:
> 
> Realmente no recuerdo la fecha exacta en la que muere Sirius ni la fecha en la que terminan las clases en Hogwarts, así que vamos a hacer de cuenta de que Sirius muere una semana antes de que Harry toma el tren de regreso a la estación en King Cross y así mismo vamos a hacer de cuenta que ese día (el día anterior) fue su último día en Hogwarts


	3. II

El tren llegó a la estación de King Cross, Harry y Ginny salieron juntos del compartimiento puesto que Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a su respectivo labor de prefectos 

“Oye Harry” Comento Ginny moviendo sus pestañas de manera coqueta

Harry la miró y contuvo una mueca, Ginny era bonita, pero no la veía más que una hermana “¿Si, Ginny?” Pregunto amablemente 

”¿Qué harás este verano? Estaba pensando que si no estabas muy ocupado podríamos pasar el tiempo juntos, tal vez podríamos vernos en el callejón Diagon ¿Qué dices?” Pregunto la pelirroja 

“Lo siento Ginny, pero ya estoy ocupado, quizás la próxima vez ¿Bien?”

Harry tomo sus cosas y se despidió de la menor de los Weasley, para pasar por la columna y atravesar el otro lado de la estación

Harry contuvo un suspiro al ver a Vernon Dursley, su tío, esperándolo a la salida de la estación, realmente no podía entender cómo Dumbledore le hacía volver cada verano a casa, era una locura

“Hola Tío Vernon” dijo Harry a modo de saludo mientras subía sus cosas 

“Sube muchacho no tenemos todo el día” dijo el hombre corpulento

Harry se subió inmediatamente al asiento trasero, donde Dudley estaba ocupando casi todo el espacio, dejándole un pequeño espacio para sentarse

El viaje de regreso a Privet Drive no tomo mucho tiempo, en menos de una hora ya estaban en el vecindario donde todas las casas eran iguales, el número 4 estaba perfecto, al igual que las demás casas

“¡¿Qué esperas muchacho?! ¡Bájate!” Gruño el tío Vernon 

Harry bajo inmediatamente, y sujeto su maleta, el tío Vernos le dio unas llaves a Harry, quién lo miro confundido 

“Escucha muchacho, nosotros nos iremos una semana de viaje, la casa quedará bajo tu cuidado, así que espero que esté en perfectas condiciones cuando volvamos ¡¿Queda claro?!

Harry aún sorprendido del giro de los acontecimientos asintió torpemente y tomo las llaves “Entiendo Tío Vernon” 

Y así nada más, los Dursley desaparecieron dejando a Harry totalmente solo en la casa 

Harry se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa, el lugar estaba totalmente impecable y no había nada sucio, Harry se preguntó levemente si a los Dursley estaban hechizados porque incluso tenía provisiones de comida para una semana entera, fuese lo que haya sido que les sucedió, Harry estaba agradecido de no tener que lidiar con sus familiares 

Subiendo las escaleras se dirigió a su habitación, donde dejo la jaula de Hedwing y habría la ventana, la había dejado libre para volar, y luego se dirigió a su bajo donde lo coloco a un costado de su armario, y luego sujeto pluma y tinta y escribió en aquel cuaderno viejo

“La pesadilla constante de mis parientes decidieron irse de viaje una semana, me han dejado la casa para mí solo y además la dejaron con comestibles, no sé que insecto les han picado, pero es genial” 

La tinta desapareció, absorbida por las páginas amarillas y viejas, y luego reaparecieron palabras más hermosas y prolijas 

"Que bien por ti Harry"

Harry resopló y simplemente cerro el libro, dejo la pluma sobre este y salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez en esta saco lo que necesitaba y comenzó a prepararse el almuerzo 

Una hora y media más tarde Harry estaba sentado almorzando pasta, y pensando en lo que había sido e su vida 

Cuando Harry había sido un niño y lo anotaron en la escuela su ingenuo corazón creyó que si obtenía buenas calificaciones sus tíos lo elogiaron como a su primo Dudley, pero en su lugar cuando logró las mejores calificaciones su tío Vernon le dio una paliza y le había dicho que tenía que tener calificaciones más bajas que su primo, de esa manera el saco calificaciones bajas

Cuando entró al mundo mágico y descubrió que era famoso se dio cuenta de una cosa: A partir de ese momento el sería la atención principal 

Al ser seleccionado en Gryffindor se dio cuenta que la gente de su casa eran vagas, sus notas eran regulares, siempre dejaban todo a último momento, y si eras muy inteligente toda la casa te trataba mal, como a su amiga Hermione, así que el decidió ser como demás

Fue un camaleón, se ponía en la piel de los demás, fingía ser alguien que no era, y eso lo mantuvo en un terreno neutro, los Slytherin lo odiaban, los Gryffindor actuaban según el estatus Quo En el que el estuviese, si ganaba puntos por una acción valiente, lo Marian, pero si perdía puntos o hacia algo que a ellos no le gustará sería ignorado y tratado de mala manera, incluso por aquellos que llamaba amigos, o así se había demostrado en su cuarto año

Cuando su primer año había estado por terminar y él se enfrentó a Voldemort se dio cuenta de que las palabras del hombre eran una mentira, pues nadie podía traer a los muerto a la vida, después de todo la muerte era algo natural 

En su segundo año las cosas se tornaron un poco difíciles, todos creyeron que el era el heredero de Slytherin, algo patético, después de todo era un Gryffindor y su madre era nacida muggle, y en su familia no había nadie que se hubiera relacionado con un Gaunt (Harry había investigando la mayoría de las ramas de familias mágicas) así que era imposible 

El encontró un libro en el baño de Myrtle, casualmente no se había mojado, y no estaba escrito, lo cual era raro, tardo un tiempo en descubrir su funcionamiento, pero después de un par de días se ánimo a escribir

Harry fingió ser otra persona, no dijo su nombre simplemente anotó cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, y el cuaderno respondió, extrañado y curioso siguió escribiendo, por fin pudo ser el mismo, no tenía que fingir, y fue feliz 

En los días posteriores ya no había ataques, todos lo miraban esperando algo, pero el no haría nada, después de todo el no era el culpable 

Un día el diario desapareció, Harry lo busco desesperado y días después a la desaparición del diario, los ataques volvieron   
Harry no había querido ir tras Ginny, pero Ron tan molestó como era insistió en ir, había sido una suerte que ellos se quedarán atacados del otro lado 

Cuando logro entrar a la cámara rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, Ginny estaba tirada en una esquina, y no parecía haber un basilisco a la vista (había sido muy fácil saber cuál era la bestia, incluso sin las notas de Hermione). El mal presentimiento aumento cuando un joven que jamás había visto se hizo presente, cabello ondulado, de color negro, y ojos obscuros con detonación roja como la sangre, de buena postura y mucho más alto que el

El adolescente se presentó como Tom Riddle, el diario

Harry se mostró desconfiado, Tom Riddle confundido 

Los dos se presentaron, y hablaron

Tom le dijo que Ginny le a hablado sobre cómo era Harry Potter, un niño de doce años valiente y muy amable, también un poco torpe, Tom también le dijo que en los libros siempre hablaban de cómo el niño con tan solo un año había logrado derrotar a Voldemort

Harry respondió diciendo que era estúpido creer que un bebé de un año había podido hacerle frente el solo a un mago oscuro que tenía más años de experiencia que un bebé que aún utilizaba pañales, que la gente del mundo mágico era estúpida si creía que Voldemort estaba muerto y que definitivamente Ginny ni lo conocía 

Harry le dijo al diario que por favor considerará las cosas, que si mataba a Ginny y el lograba ser de carne y hueso otra vez entonces ¿Cómo saldría del castillo? Además si lograba alzarse una vez más como Señor Oscuro, seguramente tendría muchos dolores de cabeza, como Dumbledore, los mortifagos y el papeleo, que mejor le dejara ese trabajo a Voldy cuando regresara y que solamente siga siendo un recuerdo, que Harry se quedaría con él y que le hablaría (o escribiría) para que no se sintiera solo

Fue así como Harry salió de la cámara con Ginny y un diario en su bolsillo 

Convencer a Dumbledore no fue difícil, sobre todo cuando tenías un diario idéntico al original con un agujero en medio, un bono extra fue liberar a Dobby y molestar a Lucius Malfoy.

Los alumnos petrificados fueron sanados y los exámenes cancelados 

En las vacaciones estuvo encerrado, hablo con el diario, inflo a su tía y se hospedo en el caldero chorreante   
En una de sus excursiones al callejón Diagon se encontró con Malfoy, al comienzo discutieron como niños, pero de alguna extraña manera Harry y Draco terminaron en Florean y Fortescue comiendo helado y hablando de su infancia 

Esa fue la primera vez que desconfío de Albus Dumbledore 

Draco le dijo que el hombre le habia dicho a todos que sugerir se encontraba en el mundo muggle con una familia que lo amaba y lo mimaban 

Harry le confesó a Draco que el tenía que haber quedado en Slytherin, pero qué eligió Gryffindor en honor a sus padres y a la primera impresión de Draco, que le recordó a su primo, además de que las personas que habia conocido le habían dicho que los Slytherin eran malos 

Tercer año comenzó, y con ellos otra aventura, el escape de Sirius Black de Azkaban, los dementores, las clases especiales con Remus, el encantamiento Patronus, el mapa Mereorador y el uso del Giratiempos 

El año termino y Harry regreso a casa de sus tíos, entonces el verano pasó con las conversaciones que intercambiaba con Tom, las visiones de Voldemort, el mundial de Quidditch, la aparición de mortifagos, la marca tenebrosa y el resto de sus días con los Weasley 

Cuarto año llego, y con ello el torneo de los tres magos, la visita de los estudiantes de Francia y Bulgaria. Los tres concursantes fueron elegidos, y al igual que cada año, Harry fue sometido al peligro una vez más cuando salió como el cuarto campeón, de ahí todo fue una montaña rusa

Su propia casa y sus amigos le dieron la espalda y lo trataron como un traidor, la primera prueba llego y luego de poder pasarla solamente ahí sus compañeros lo volvieron a aceptar, la segunda prueba llego y solamente cuando Ronald se dio cuenta que era lo más importante para Harry (Aunque teóricamente Tom se había vuelto lo más importante, pero bueno, Dumbledore no lo sabía, así que eligió al pelirrojo, ya que Draco seguía siendo su amigo a escondidas) decidió creerle y volver a ser amigos 

La tercera prueba llego, pero la copa que tomo con Cedric era una trampa, ya que este era un traslador que los llevo directo al cementerio de la casa Riddle 

Colagusano apareció, mató a Cedric y luego hizo un ritual, poniendo un hueso, cargándose la mano y quitándole sangre tiro a una especie de bebé deforme que tiro al caldero, segundos después Lord Voldemort había vuelto 

Luego de una reunión con sus mortifagos, donde humilló a Harry públicamente, comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos y luego de que Harry logrará defenderse gracias a clases especiales con Draco y teoría de Tom, Harry sujeto el cuerpo de Cedric y volvió, anunciando el regreso del Señor Oscuro 

Las vacaciones llegaron y Harry volvió a casa, durante las siguientes semanas estuvo constantemente teniendo pesadillas sobre la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort, y como si eso no fuera poco de mentores lo atacaron a él y a Dudley, tuvo que defenderse y debido a esto lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts, pero al final termino teniendo una audiencia en el ministerio 

El profesor ojo loco, Remus Lupin, Niphandora Tonks y un hombre llamado Kinsgley Sheclebot fueron a buscarlo, ahí lo llevaron a Grimmund Place, el hogar de Sirius, allí conoció a la Orden del Fénix, una organización dirigida por Dumbledore creada para luchar contra Voldemort y sus seguidores 

Durante esas semanas, Harry y sus amigos tuvieron que limpiar la casa

Harry termino encontrando un relicario, donde al abrirlo vio a una curiosa figura 

Un Tom Riddle de aproximadamente veinte años le devolvió la mirada (si Harry creyó que el Tom de 16 de guapo, pues el de 20 era sexy) luego de unos minutos de condición y charla, Harry supo que el diario y el relicario eran Horrocruxes (fragmentos del alama de Voldemort y hasta donde el Tom de 20 sabia, el alma principal había creado tres, pero que probablemente habían más actualmente) 

El juicio llego y el fue absuelto de sus cargos, y cuando trato de hablar con Dumbledor, el hombre lo ignoro

El año comenzó, Ron y Hermione se convirtieron en prefectos, el conoció á Luna Lovegood y se hicieron amigos   
Dolores Umbridge llego a la escuela, sus castigos fueron un infierno, el ED era complicado, y mantener sus pesadillas a raya era complicado, sin hablar de las lecciones de oclumancia con Snape, que solo le provocaban dolores de cabeza

Y luego la ida al Departamento de Misterios donde se enteró de la profecía, los Mortifagos atacaron, la orden apareció, Sirius murió, Voldemort se hizo presente, lucho en duelo con Dumbledore, y luego se metió en su cabeza, y cuando todo acabo, el ministro reconoció la vuelta de Voldemort 

Harry termino de almorzar, recogió sus cosas y las lavo

Actualmente tenía mucho que pensar, pero ahora tenía una charla pendiente con un amigo bastante posesivo para su gusto, no importara en que versión era Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort siempre serían un dolor de cabeza


	4. III

Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras, una vez hecho eso, fue directo a su cuarto, al entrar vio a Hedwing descansando en su jaula  
  
“Hola bonita ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?” le dijo a la lechuza acariciando sus plumas   
  
Hedwing ululo en aprobación y satisfacción, mordiéndole cariñosamente la muñeca de su amo   
  
Harry le sonrió, busco algunos bocadillos de lechuza que había comprado por envido y lo coloco en el tazón de Hedwing   
  
“Parece que tendré que comprarte más, nos estamos quedando sin tu alimento querida” comento distraídamente  
  
Una vez que se encargó de su lechuza Harry se dispuso a hacer su tarea de verano, no valla a ser que los Dursley decidan que es mejor hacer de sus vacaciones un infierno y decidan volver y encerrarlo sin sus cosas   
  
Dos horas después sus pergaminos estaban completos, si, incluso la de las pociones   
  
Cuando Harry se enteró del mundo mágico y vio sus libros inmediatamente se interesó en todas ellas, pero sobre todo tenía entusiasmo por las pociones, sin embargo, cuando fue su primera clase Snape hizo de todo para humillarlo y desde entonces Harry detesto la materia  
  
Soltando un suspiro y estirando sus brazos busco la tinta y el diario   
  
_**“Dejame entrar”**_   
  
Las páginas se movieron rápidamente, y luego una luz se hizo presente, Harry cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba recostado y su cabeza apoyada en algo  
  
Harry movió su cabeza para enfocarse mejor, el estaba recostado sobre un sofá largo, y su cabeza estaba sobre los muslos de Tom, quien parecía tranquilo leyendo a saber que, pero seguramente no era la primera vez que leía el libro (después de todo el diario tenía solamente un ambiente representado en los años de vida De ese pequeño fragmento)   
  
“Fecha”   
  
Harry miró al chico y suspiro “Me alegra que hayas decidido venir a verme Harry, eso me hace muy feliz” dijo Harry sarcásticamente “Aunque sea un saludo ¿No? Desagradecido”  
  
“Dramático” fue lo único que recibió en respuesta   
  
Luego de una discusión (como siempre) Harry termino comentando con lujos de detalles todo su año, incluso el viaje en tren   
  
“Entonces, no es que desconfíe de mis amigos, pero ¿No es raro que ellos se comporten de esta manera y los que terminen dándome apoyo sean unos Slytherin con los que nunca me eh llevado bien?” pregunto Harry mirando al pelinegro a los ojos   
  
El adolescente suspiro y le devolvió la mirada “Yo ya te eh dicho cómo fue estar en manos de Weasley” dijo con desagrado, Ginevra Weasley no le caía bien, era una niña insufrible” esa niña está obsesionada contigo,, si tú aún no lo quieres creer no es mi problema”  
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido “¿Dices que mis amigos no son buenos?”  
  
“No Potter, lo que digo es lo que puedo pensar a través de tus palabras, ellos no se han preocupado por ti o por la muerte de tu padrino, sin mencionar que en tu cuarto año te abandonaron durante la mitad del curso, además ¿No me habías dicho que la señora Weasley estaba preguntando por cual era el andén por donde se entraba al expreso de Hogwarts? En mi opinión eso es sospechoso, más aún cuando ese andén tuvo que haberlo cruzado más de cinco veces, es decir ¿preguntar el mismo día que el niño que vivió llega al mundo mágico? Dile como quieras, pero eso para mí no es coincidencia”   
  
Harry suspiro, lo que decía Tom tenía mucho sentido, pero sus amigos jamás lo usarían ¿Verdad?. Bueno, Ginny si parecía un poco obsesionada con el, pero era eso, una pequeña obsesión, seguro que en el futuro se daría cuenta que el no quería nada con ella ¿Cierto?.   
  
“Mira si quieres saber la verdad ve a Gringotts, los duendes pueden hacerte una prueba de herencia, con eso tendría que ser más que suficiente, pero no te sigas martillando la cabeza con algo que no puedes solucionar ahora”.  
  
“Entiendo” murmuró Harry distraídamente, demasiado consentrado en las manos anormalmente frías que le acariciaban la cabeza  
  
Unos minutos después, cuando Tom miró al niño este estaba dormido, con una mueca lo saco del lugar devolviéndolo a su cuerpo físico.

\----***----  
  
Harry se despertó horas después, cuando habría los ojos el estaba acostado sobre su escritorio, el diario estaba abierto y Harry tenía un horrible dolor en el cuello por dormir en una mala posición durante horas.  
  
Cuando miro la hora en un reloj que había logrado reparar se dio cuenta que era las 02:00 am, con un bostezo se levantó del escritorio y bajo a la cocina, una vez allí se preparó unos fideos blancos y se sentó a mirar la televisión.  
  
Cerca de la 04:00 am volvió a su cuarto, coloco el despertador a las 08:30 y se durmió.

\----***----  
  
Unas horas más tarde Harry estaba despierto, vestido y arreglado, entre sus cosas encontró el relicario Horrocrux y se lo coloco en el cuello, había hablado con este Tom sobre lo que el Tom del diario le había dicho y este habia quedado satisfecho con la respuesta de su yo más joven (¿se podría ser más narcisista?) Asique este lo acompañaría para aclarar dudas o alguna cosa que no entendiera.  
  
Una vez que termino de desayunar salió de la casa de los Dursley y camino un par de cuadras, viendo que no había nadie en las calles alzó la varita y lanzando chispas espero unos segundos.  
  
Segundos después el autobús noctámbulo apareció, Harry le pago y dijo que lo llevarán al caldero chorreante. El viaje no fue agradable, pero al menos fue rápido.  
  
Una vez en el caldero chorreante fue hasta la parte de atrás y con su varita marco el patrón he habría la entrada al callejón Diagon.  
  
Las calles del callejón Diagon no estaban muy llenas, lo cual era lógico, después de todo las clases habían terminado hacia dos días.   
  
Harry camino a ritmo lento hacia el banco de los magos.  
  
Una vez frente a este leyó la inscripción. Los duendes realmente eran muy listos.  
  
Saludando a los guardias entró al banco y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los duendes   
  
Harry espero pacientemente a que lo mirarán   
  
“¿Qué desea?” pregunto el duende   
  
“Hola, me gustaría que me hicieran una prueba de herencia”  
  
“¿Y usted es?”   
  
“Harry Potter señor” dijo Harry mostrando la cicatriz en forma de rayo, como tantas otras veces había hecho  
  
“Un momento” dijo el duende para desaparecer   
  
Harry espero pacientemente unos minutos después apareció el mismo duende acompañado de uno más  
  
“Señor Potter, Griphoop lo acompañara a hacerse la prueba de herencia”   
  
“Por aquí señor Potter” dijo el otro duende   
  
Harry asintió y siguió al duende, caminaron por largos pasillos, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de oro, el duende golpeó la puerta y espero, luego entro y salió unos minutos después   
  
“Señor Potter, el señor Ragnarok lo espera adentro”   
  
Harry asintió y entro, del otro lado se hallaba un gran escritorio de oro, lleno de pergaminos bien acomodados y de tras de este se encontraba un duende firmando o llenando pergaminos   
  
“Tome asiento señor Potter” dijo el duende y Harry se sentó” mi compañero me ah dicho que usted quería hacerse una prueba de herencia ¿Es verdad?”   
  
“Asi es señor, recientemente eh comenzado a sospechar de las personas a mi alrededor y me gustaría saber si tengo bloqueos o si me han ocultado información”   
  
El duende sonrió de forma macabra, y saco un pergamino y una daga se plata   
  
“Hagase un corte con esta daga y dejé caer siete horas de sangre en el pergamino, inmediatamente le saltará todo lo que usted lleva o posee"  
  
Harry hizo lo pedido, se cortó la punta de su dedo y dejó caer siete horas de sangre, inmediatamente su herida sano, y el pergamino comenzó a formar una larga lista con su propia sangre, la lista era tan larga que tanto Harry como el duende se sorprendieron   
  
Harry miró el pergamino y decidió comenzar a leerlo, un poco preocupado de lo que pudiera encontrar, se ve que el relicario seguro sintió sus emociones porque un leve calor reconfortante sintió en su pecho, y una vez en calma Harry leyó   
  
Nombre: Harry James Potter (Vivo)  
  
Edad: Quince   
  
Padre: James Charlus Potter (Muerto)  
  
Madre: Lily Roxan Evans (Muerto)  
  
Padrino: Sirius Orión Black (Muerto)  
  
Títulos:   
  
**Herencia de la Antigua Casa Potter**  
  
 _Lord Potter y asientos en Wizengamont_  
  
 _Fortuna y Bienes (30.678.545 mil galeones)_  
  
 _Mansión Potter, cabaña del valle de Godric y propiedades_   
  
**Herencia de la Antigua y Más Noble Casa Black**  
  
 _Lord Black y Asientos en el Wizengamont (heredado por el Padrino)_  
  
 _Mansión Black, Número 12 Grimmund Place_  
  
 _Fortuna y Bienes (35,980,680 mil galeones)_  
  
 **Herencia de la antigua casa Peverell**   
  
_-Fortuna y Bienes: 50, 566, 342 mil galeones (reclamable)_  
  
 _-Lord Peverell y seis asientos en Wizengamont_  
  
 _-Mansiones en Alemania, Francia y Rumania y cuatro mas en Inglaterra (reclamable)_  
  
 _-La varita de sauco, piedra de la resurrección y capa de invisibilidad (reclamable), bosque de los lamentos (Fidelio), Castillo Peverell (Fidelio) Mansión en Transilvania (Fidelio)_   
  
**Herencia de la antigua casa Gryffindor**  
  
 _Fortuna y vienes (25,784,567 mil galeones)_  
  
 _25% de Hogwarts y propiedades_  
  
 _Castillo Gryffindor (Fidelio) espada de Godric Gryffindor (reclamable a la edad de catorce años)_  
  
 **Herencia de la antigua casa Slytherin**  
  
 _Fortuna y vienes (compartidas con el primer heredero de Slytherin)_  
  
 _Lord Slytherin y dos asientos en Wizengamont (solo para el primer heredero)_  
  
 _25% de Hogwarts y propiedades, Castillo Slytherin (Fidelio) (compartidos con el primer heredero)_  
  
 **Magia del Alma** :   
  
_Horrocrux humano de Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort_   
  
**Bloqueos y Pociones:**  
  
 _Poción de Amor a Ginevra Weasley a los dieciséis años (Puesto por Molly Weasley y Albus Dumbledore)_  
  
 _Vista (Bloqueo al 70% impuesto por Albus Dumbledore)_  
  
 _Obediencia hacia Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Greanger, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley (puestos por Albus Dumbledore)_  
  
 _Odio a los Slytherin (Bloqueo roto a los trece años) (Puesto por Albus Dumbledore)_  
  
 _Núcleo Mágico (Bloqueo al 60% impuesto por Albus Dumbledore)_  
  
 **Robo de Propiedades**   
  
_Bóvedas Potter (hecho por Albus Dumbledore)_  
  
Harry termino de leer y al principio se había sentido enojado, pero ahora simplemente estaba…decepcionado, supuso que al venir aquí en alguna parte dentro de él, ya estaba esperando estos resultados, después de todo últimamente el había estado más observador y se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no veía, el hecho de que tenga amigos Slytherin no ayudaba mucho al problema   
  
Miró una vez más el pergamino y se detuvo en una parte ¿Asique el también era un Horrocrux de Voldemort? Probablemente Dumbledore ya lo sabía y al final lo sacrificaría para morir y que todos los demás salgan vivos   
  
“Disculpe ¿Cuánto me costaría eliminar todos estos bloqueos?” pregunto  
  
Tom (el diario) tenía razón, Ginny estaba demasiado obsesionada, era bueno que no hubiese aceptado la invitación de la pelirroja y en su lugar haya seguido el consejo de Tom (El diario) y decidiera venir aquí, demonios era demasiado malo que al cumplir los dieciséis terminará enamorándose de Ginny involuntariamente debido a una poción   
  
“Serían un total de 20 galeones ¿Desea también que se le quite el pedazo de alma albergado en usted?” pregunto el duende   
  
“No, déjelo cómo está” contesto Harry, después de todo si el Horrocrux se mantuvo quince años dentro de él sin herirlo entonces no era una molestia, además ya tenía dos, ¿Qué más daba tener un tercero?  
  
Harry termino arreglando los últimos detalles y después lo llevaron a una habitación donde habían más duendes que formaron un círculo, dijeron un cántico en palabras que el no entendía y luego de mucho dolor y gritos Harry salió sin bloqueos   
  
Hablo con el duende pidiendo que todo el dinero robado le sea devuelto, y que le dieran su propia llave de sus bóvedas, y que le quiten a Dumbledore las que el viejo tenía   
  
También pidió una bolsa para retirar dinero de está sin la necesidad de venir al banco cada que necesitara sacar dinero, y por último reclamo los anillos de Heredero Potter y Black  
  
Harry salió del banco y miró sus anteojos, ya no los necesitaba, veía perfectamente   
  
Miró la hora en un reloj de muñeca y viendo que aún Hera temprano 13:00 pm, saco el guardapelo que se ocultaba debajo de su camiseta   
  
“Oye Tom, Antes me habías dicho que tú eras el tercer Horrocrux ¿Verdad? ¿Cuántos tenías pensado hacer en ese entonces?” pregunto Harry al relicario una vez abierto  
  
“Si, Potter, soy el tercer Horrocrux, en ese entonces pensaba hacer siete, esa fue la idea principal desde el comienzo, aunque debo aclarar que después de meditarlo mejor a los diesiseis años, decidí hacer sólo uno, de ahí salió el diario, pero después de la primera vez, al año siguiente conocí a mi tío y a los Riddle, enojado por la revelación de mi patética familia decidí matarlos, y con la muerte de mi padre cree el segundo Horrocrux, el anillo de los Gaunt, que le quite a Morfin, con los años me metí cada vez más en las artes Oscuras y termine por ser adicto a los rituales y la magia oscura, y termine creando mi tercer Horrocrux, solamente entonces me sentí, en paz y fuera de locura, supongo que el diario y el anillo habrán experimentado lo mismo, al ser separados del alma principal volvimos a obtener Paz mental, pero el alma principal no corrió con la misma suerte. En fin, ¿Por qué preguntas esto?” dijo Tom (El relicario)  
  
“Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tal vez Voldemort llegó hasta el sexto, y con toda su locura probablemente decidió que era buena idea ir a matar a un bebé de un año solo porque una parte de una profecía decía que podría derrotarlo, sin saber que la profecía venía de una profesora que está más alcoholizada que un adulto en una fiesta. En fin, el punto es que el día que mató a mis padres y trato de matarme de alguna manera le salió el tiro por la culata y se terminó por matar solito, lo que el no supo es que esa noche el dejo algo más que su capa” dijo Harry  
  
“¿Que más dejo Potter?” Pregunto Tom  
  
“Probablemente su primer y accidental Horrocrux Humano” dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la cicatriz dejándola a la vista” Por esa razón puedo hablar Parsel, por esa razón puedo entrar a su cabeza mientras duermo y ver en su mente, y por esa razón la cicatriz duele al estar cerca de el, es el Horrocrux qué desea volver a unir su alma” termino de decir distraídamente   
  
Tom lo miro como si Harry fuera un nuevo libro que debía ser examinado, lo que a Harry no le agrado “Eso es inesperado, pero puedo ver porque mi alma te elegiría por encima de un juguete”   
  
“¿De que hablas?” pregunto Harry  
  
Tom sonrió como si estuviera ocultando un secreto que no debería ser revelado “¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas al diario? El puede darte la respuesta”  
  
Harry resopló, realmente detestaba la actitud de Tom Riddle, no importaba la edad que tuviera “En fin, Dumbledore me puso bloqueos hasta por los codos, además de que robó dinero de mi bóveda, aunque ya arregle todo, pero quiero devolverle el favor, asique dime Tom ¿Dónde dejaste el anillo de los Gaunt?”   
  
Tom sonrió y le dijo que el anillo se encontraba en la choza de los Gaunt donde estaba oculto debajo de una de las tablas del suelo, Tom también le dijo que tenía maldiciones muy poderosas, pero que si quería tener el anillo las maldiciones no afectaban al alma de su dueño original, asique probablemente podría sacarla sin problemas   
  
Asique Harry se dirigió a Little Hangleton con la ayuda del autobús noctámbulo, una vez allí siguió las indicaciones de Tom y pronto llego a la choza, entro sin dificultades y comenzó a buscar ente las tablas, una vez que encontró la tabla indicada con sumo cuidado sujeto el anillo y solamente después de que observo que nada le sucedía soltó el aire que había contenido  
  
Luego de colocarse el anillo sujeto una piedra e imaginando como quería que se viera está tomo la forma del anillo, entonces Harry la dejo en el respectivo lugar de las maldiciones, cubrió la tabla y se fue sin dejar rastros   
  
(Justo una hora después aparecería Dumbledore a buscar el anillo y trataría de destruirlo, sin saber que no era el verdadero)  
  
Harry llego a Privet Drive justo cuando se estaba ocultando el sol, soltando un suspiro entro a la casa y fue directo a su habitación, donde se quitó el relicario y el anillo, y los dejo en su escritorio   
  
Harry levantó la vista solamente para ver a Fawkes entrar por la ventana  
  
“¡Fawkes!” Exclamó Harry  
  
El Ave Fénix se acomodo en su escritorio y le tendió la carta que traía   
  
“Es de Dumbledore ¿Verdad?” Pregunto mirando el remitente ”Muchas Gracias”  
  
Ahora Harry tenía que pensar en su siguiente movimiento, pero primero tenía una carta que leer


	5. IV

Harry Potter roncaba sonoramente. Había estado sentado en la silla cercana a la ventana de su habitación por casi cuatro horas mirando hacia la oscura calle, y finalmente había caído dormido con uno de los lados de su cara presionando contra el frío cristal, y su boca medio abierta

En su escritorio se hallaban montones de periódicos esparcidos por todo el lugar

El encabezado de uno de ellos mostraba:

**_HARRY POTTER: ¿EL ELEGIDO?_ **

**_Los rumores continúan volando acerca del misterioso y reciente disturbio ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue visto una vez más_**.

_ "No estamos autorizados a hablar de esto, no me pregunten nada " _ **_dijo un agitado Auror, quien se negó a dar su nombre y dejo el Ministerio la noche pasada._ **

**_Sin embargo, fuentes confiables dentro del Ministerio han confirmado que los sucesos se centraron en la Sala de Profecías._ **

**_Aunque los voceros del Ministerio hasta ahora se niegan a confirmar la existencia de dicho lugar, un gran número de la comunidad Mágica cree que los Mortífagos, quienes cumplían sus sentencias en Azkaban por ataques e intentos de saqueo, trataron de robar una profecía. La naturaleza de dicha profecía es desconocida, aunque las especulaciones dicen que concierne a Harry Potter, la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido al Hechizo Mortal, y quien se asegura estuvo en el Ministerio la noche en cuestión. Algunos han ido más lejos como para llamar a Potter 'El elegido', creyendo que la profecía lo nombra como el único capaz de enfrentar a El-Que–No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._ **

**_El contenido actual de la profecía, si existe, es desconocido, aunque..._ **

**_(Continúa página 2, columna 5)._ **

Un segundo periódico se encontraba junto al primero. Éste llevaba el encabezado:

**_SCRIMGEOUR REEMPLAZA A FUDGE_ **

La mayor parte de la página principal estaba ocupada por una enorme fotografía de un hombre con una melena de león, de cabellos delgados y un fiero rostro. La figura se movía... el hombre saludaba hacia el techo.

**_Rufus Scrimgeour, el Jefe previo de la oficina de Aurores en el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, ha reemplazado a Cornelius Fudge como Ministro de Magia. El encuentro ha sido aceptado con entusiasmo por la Comunidad Mágica, a pesar de los rumores de un intercambio entre el nuevo Ministro y Albus Dumbledore, nuevamente fue reinstalado el Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot después de algunas horas de que Scrimgeour tomara posesión._ ** ****

**_Los representantes de Scrimgeour han admitido que este tuvo un encuentro con Dumbledore luego de tomar posesión del alto cargo, pero se negaron a comentar el asunto de dicha reunión. Albus Dumbledore es conocido por... (Continúa página 3, columna 2).._ **

A la izquierda de este periódico se encontraba otro, el cual se hallaba doblado de tal manera que mostraba una historia referente a que el Ministro garantizaba la protección a los estudiantes.

**_El recién elegido Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, habló hoy de las nuevas medidas tomadas por el Ministerio para asegurar el bienestar de los estudiantes que regresarán al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería este otoño_**.

_¾Por obvias razones, el Ministerio no entrará en detalles acerca de sus nuevos planes de seguridad_ _¾ **dijo el Ministro, aunque una fuente confirmó que esas medidas incluyen encantamientos y hechizos defensivos, un complejo arreglo de maldiciones y un grupo reducido de Aurores dedicados única y exclusivamente a la protección del Colegio Hogwarts**_.

**_Se ha asegurado, por el nuevo Ministro, la protección de los estudiantes. Dice la Señora Augusta Longbottom._** _¾ Mi nieto Neville, que incidentalmente, es un buen amigo de Harry Potter, que luchó junto a él contra los Mortifagos en el Ministerio en Junio y..._

En ese mismo escritorio se hallaba una carta que daba instrucciones de seguridad para los estudiantes de Hogwarts y a su lado se encontraba la carta que había recibido Harry hacia una semana y media

_Querido Harry:_

_Si te parece conveniente, llegaré al número cuatro de Privet Drive este viernes a las once p.m. para escoltarte a la Madriguera, donde has sido invitado a pasar lo que resta de tus vacaciones escolares._

_Si estás de acuerdo, estaría encantado de tu asistencia a un encuentro que espero atender camino a la madriguera. Explicaré esto ampliamente cuando te vea._

_Hazme el favor de enviarme tu respuesta con esta lechuza. Esperando verte este viernes_

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry le había preguntado al relicario que era lo mejor que podía hacer, Tom le dijo que lo mejor era aceptar la propuesta, por una parte, para que Dumbledore no sospechara que algo había cambiado y en segunda para estar más cerca de Dumbledore y saber exactamente cómo podría hacer para salir ileso de todo este teatro

Lo principal era seguir fingiendo ser el niño dorado de Dumbledore, mientras trataba de saber cuántos y cuáles más eran los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, hasta ahora poseía cuatro, y si su teoría era cierta aún le faltaban reunir tres más, luego de eso pensaba hacer una tregua con el señor oscuro, Harry quería convencer al hombre de que la mejor manera de gobernar al mundo mágico era:

1: Estar completo, con al menos seis pedazos de alma

2: Dejar a Harry hacer su vida y no matarlo

Aunque por ahora solo era un plan realizado sobre la marcha con la poca información que había obtenido

Asique rápidamente le había respondido un "Si, profesor Dumbledore, estoy de acuerdo con su idea, lo estaré esperando este viernes"

Los Dursley habían vuelto hacia dos días, para molestia absoluta de Harry, aun así, lo habían ignorado y Harry se sintió satisfecho recibiendo aquel trato

La manecilla minutera de su reloj alarma alcanzó el número doce y en ese preciso momento, la lámpara de la calle se apagó.

Harry despertó como si la repentina oscuridad fuese una alarma.

Harry se enderezó y observo la calle minisuosamente:

Una figura alta envuelta en una larga y ondulante capa caminaba por el sendero del jardín

Abajo en la sala su tío Vernon gritó "¿Quién diablos llama a esta hora de la noche?"

Riéndose por dentro debido a que olvidó avisarle a su tío que Dumbledore vendría, se levantó de la silla y abría la puerta justo a tiempo para escuchar una voz profunda decir "Buenas noches. Usted debe ser el Señor Dursley. ¿Puedo preguntar si Harry le ha dicho que vendría a recogerlo?"

Conteniendo un suspiro, Harry se preparó mentalmente para actuar como lo habría hecho en el pasado

Harry bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, dos escalones a la vez, llegando abruptamente al final, la experiencia le había enseñado a quedar al menos a un brazo de distancia del alcance de su tío si era posible. En la entrada se encontraba Albus Dumbledore quien miraba atentamente a su tío, Vernon Dursley

"A juzgar por su marcada apariencia de incredulidad, supongo que Harry no le avisó de mi llegada" dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente "Sin embargo, asumamos que usted me ha invitado amablemente a entrar en su casa. No es correcto permanecer mucho tiempo en la entrada en estos tiempos difíciles" Dumbledore caminó decididamente atravesando el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última visita" dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo su desviada nariz hacia el Tío Vernon "Debo decirle que su agapanthus está floreciendo"

Vernon Dursley no dijo nada en absoluto. Harry no dudaba que su tío recuperaría el habla pronto, la pulsante vena en la sien de su tío estaba alcanzando un punto peligroso, pero algo acerca de Dumbledore parecía haberle robado temporalmente la respiración, no es como si Harry le importara, mientras su tío se quedara con la boca cerrada, mejor para todos

"Ah, Buenas noches Harry" dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo a través de sus lentes de media luna con una expresión de satisfacción "Excelente, excelente"

Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Tío Vernon, porque el hombre, para desgracia de Harry, volvió a hablar

"No quise ser descortés... "comenzó, en un tono que descartaba cualquier hostilidad en cada sílaba.

"... pero tristemente la hostilidad accidental ocurre frecuentemente en nuestros días ¾ Dumbledore terminó la frase gravemente "Es mejor no decir nada al respecto, estimado hombre. Ah, ella debe ser Petunia"

La puerta de la cocina se había abierto, y allí se encontraba la tía de Harry, usando unos guantes de plástico y un mandil sobre su vestido de noche, claramente a mitad de su usual limpieza de todos los utensilios de cocina antes de ir a dormir. Su cara equina y alargada no mostraba sino shock.

"Albus Dumbledore "dijo Dumbledore, cuando Tío Vernon falló en efectuar una presentación "Hemos mantenido correspondencia, por supuesto "Harry pensó que era una manera curiosa de recordarle a Tía Petunia que una vez le envió un vociferador, pero Tía Petunia no parecía haber comprendido "Y este debe ser su hijo, ¿Dudley?"

"Más bien el cerdo que tienen por hijo" pensó Harry distraídamente

Dudley quien estaba cruzando la puerta de la sala, rápidamente al ver al viejo, decidió que era mejor ir a su cuarto, asique fue a las escaleras, donde a Harry aun le faltaba por bajar dos escalones. Dudley como era de esperarse paso subiendo las escaleras a trotes, empujando a Harry, quien termino de cara al suelo, Dudley como era de esperarse paso subiendo las escaleras a trotes, empujando a Harry, quien termino de cara al suelo, y con su primo riéndose de el mientras subía los escalones

Harry miro de reojo a Dumbledore aun desde el suelo, sus ojos no se perdieron el brillo inusual en los ojos del hombre mayor, maldiciendo a Dumbledore y su maldita facha de abuelo bueno, Harry se levantó del suelo y se arregló la ropa quitándole cualquier posible rastro de polvo

"¿No... no nos vamos Señor?" Decidió preguntar Harry al mirar al hombre mayor frente a el

"Sí, claro, pero hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir primero" dijo Dumbledore "Y preferiría no hacerlo afuera. Abusaremos un poco más de la hospitalidad de tus tíos"

"Entiendo Señor" Respondió Harry

Uso la varita tan velozmente que Harry apenas pudo verlo, con un rápido movimiento casual. El sofá zumbó hacia adelanto y golpeó las rodillas de los dos Dursley de tal manera que colapsaron en una pila encima del mueble. Otro movimiento de varita y el sofá regreso a su posición original.

-Debemos ponernos cómodos ¾dijo Dumbledore con total calma. Mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo, Harry vio cómo su mano estaba ennegrecida y lastimada, parecía como si la carne hubiese sido quemada, y allí descansaba un anillo que Harry podría haber reconocido en cualquier parte

_"Asique fue a buscarlo eh, abra sido hace poco, después de todo, hace una semana que fui por el original"_

"Señor... ¿qué le paso a su...?" pregunto como si no supiera nada

''Después Harry," dijo Dumbledore, ''Siéntate por favor''

Harry tomó asiento en la silla que estaba vacía, prefiriendo no mirar a los Dursley quienes parecían sumidos en silencio.

¾Hubiera asumido que me ofrecerían algún refresco ¾le dijo Dumbledore a Tío Vernon ¾ Pero la evidencia hasta ahora sugiere que ese hecho sería optimista hasta el punto de lo hilarante.

Para gran disgusto de Harry Dumbledore siguió hablando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que luego de unos momentos se puso serio y comenzó a explicarle a los Dursley la situación actual del mundo mágico

Dumbledore le dijo a los Dursley que Sirius había muerto, y que el año siguiente, cuando Harry regresara de Hogwarts sus tíos le dejaran quedarse en Privet Drive hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete, día en que las protecciones de sangre alrededor de la casa dejarían de funcionar

Luego se dirigió a Harry explicándole que luego de la muerte de Sirius el ultimo Lord Black, ahora le tocaba a Harry dicho título, ya que Sirius lo había nombrado su heredero, pero que no sabían si esto era cierto, razón por la que la orden del fénix ya no utilizaba el n 12 de Grimmund Place como cuartel, porque de no ser el caso, Bellatrix Lastrange, quien antes de casarse era una Black, podría atacar en cualquier momento, por esta razón Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que llamara a Krechear y le ordenara algo, lo que fuera, y que si el elfo lo cumplía, entonces eso significaría que él era el señor de la casa Black

Lo que Dumbledore no sabía era que Kreacher estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier orden que Harry le dijese, ya que cuando prometió destruir el relicario, y luego le mostro uno falso que estaba destruido, el elfo prometió seguir todas sus ordenes

En aquel entonces Harry no había podido saber que su orden de **_"Quiero que me trates como los demás cuando estemos frente a otras personas"_** iba a servirle para no dejar sospechas de su persona

Después de un par de gritos de Kreacher diciendo que no seguiría sus órdenes, Harry le grito que se callara, y le ordeno al elfo que fuese a trabajar con los demás elfos en Hogwarts, a pedido de Dumbledore

"Bien Harry... creo que es tiempo de irnos" dijo Dumbledore una vez que termino sus explicaciones "Hasta la próxima" les dijo a los Dursley, quienes parecían desear que ese momento podría esperar para siempre, en lo que a ellos concernía, y después de inclinar su sombrero, salió de la habitación.

"Enseguida vuelvo profesor, iré a buscar mis cosas"

Harry subió rápidamente las escaleras, sujeto su baúl y la jaula con una Hedwig dormida, quien al sentir el repentino movimiento, ululo en protesta

"Lo siento amiga, pero el viejo quiere que nos vallamos"

Harry bajo las escaleras tan rápido como las había subido y llego al lado de Dumbledore

"No queremos que esto sea un estorbo para nosotros en estos momentos" dijo sacando de nuevo su varita. "Creo que enviaré esto a la Madriguera antes que nada. Sin embargo, quiero que lleves contigo tu Capa Invisible... por si acaso"

Harry sacó su capa del baúl con algunos problemillas, tratando de no mostrarle a Dumbledore cierta bolsa de color verde esmeralda que contenían los tres Horrocruxes que había logrado conseguir hasta la fecha. Cuando la hubo acomodado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Dumbledore movió su varita y el baúl, la jaula y Hedwig se desvanecieron. Dumbledore de nuevo movió la varita y la puerta frontal se abrió hacia la fría y brumosa oscuridad.

"Y ahora Harry, adentrémonos en la noche y prosigamos esta peligrosa e indeseable aventura"

_"¿Y ahora que tienes planeado viejo decrepito"_ pensó Harry brevemente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien antes que nada, a partir de este capitulo la historia será sincronizada con el Canon, asique puede que haya bastantes diálogos y narraciones de los libros y también mías
> 
> Otra cosa, Harry se mantendrá en el presente hasta el capitulo doce, ya tengo todo organizado y cronogramado, sin mas que decir, que disfruten la lectura


	6. V

-Líneas originales del canon-

"Mis propias líneas"

"Pensamientos de Harry"

-Hechizos

\--------------

Con la resiente información que Harry había adquirido al ir al banco de Gringotts y con la decisión de no hacer nada más que actuar con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado estaba resultando bastante difícil, ya que mientras más se alejaba de Privet Drive con Dumbledore, sentía que el aire a su alrededor era bastante incomodo, y no es porque Harry estuviera avergonzado por su último encuentro con el hombre, donde al enterarse de la profecía había destruido toda la oficina del hombre en un arrebato de ira, tal vez en el pasado hubiera sido de esa forma, pero ahora se sentía incómodo porque no sabía de qué hablar

¿De qué hablabas con una persona que te ha estado manipulando durante años?

Aunque para molestia de Harry Dumbledore en aquel momento parecía completamente relajado.

"Me eh dado cuenta de que ya no usas tus gafas Harry ¿hay alguna razón en especial?" pregunto Dumbledore

Harry, quien había estado esperando esa pregunta desde que Dumbledore apareció en Privet Drive simplemente sonrió avergonzado "Bueno, quería un cambio de imagen señor, ya sabe, la gente siempre dijo que me parecía a mi padre y que tenía los ojos de mi madre, pero creo que al mantener los anteojos puestos mis ojos no se notan realmente, sin mencionar que una mala vista sería un mal punto a la hora de un enfrentamiento frente a usted sabe quién...¡No es que a usted les quede mal sus gafas señor!"

"Tranquilo mi joven muchacho, entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, además creo que a la señorita Weasley le gustara tu cambio" dijo Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo, Harry se sonrojo (solamente le seguía el juego al hombre)

Siguieron caminando unos minutos más en un silencio tenso por parte de Harry

-Mantén tu varita al alcance de tu mano, Harry- dijo con tono alerta unos minutos después

\- ¿Pero pensé que no se me permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio, señor?

-En caso de un ataque- dijo Dumbledore- te doy permiso de usar cualquier maldición o contramaldición que se te venga a la mente. Aunque no creo que debas preocuparte por ser atacado esta noche.

"Entonces si quisiera lanzarte un Crucio o un Avada Kedavra ¿se me estaría permitido?" Pensó Harry

-¿Por qué no, señor?

-Estás conmigo- dijo Dumbledore simplemente- Con eso bastará, Harry.

"Oh cuanta confianza me da director, usted quien me ha estado criando como un cerdo para el matadero, con la espera de que Voldemort me mate, si no tiene una idea de cuanta seguridad me da" pensó Harry secamente

Se detuvieron abruptamente al final de Privet Drive.

-No has, por supuesto, pasado tu examen de Aparición- dijo.

-No- dijo Harry- Pensé que tenía que tener diecisiete. "Aunque eh estado practicando durante las horas libres con la ayuda de Draco y los demás Slytherin"

-Cierto- dijo Dumbledore- Así que necesitarás sujetarte firmemente de mi brazo. El izquierdo, si no te importa. Como debes haberlo notado, el brazo de mi varita está un tanto frágil de momento.

Harry se sujetó del antebrazo que le extendió Dumbledore.

-Excelente- dijo Dumbledore- Bien, aquí vamos.

Harry tomo el brazo de Dumbledore a pesar de que era lo último que quería, aun así como si fuera la primera vez que se aparecería cerro sus ojos fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo y un segundo después ya no estaban

Él y Dumbledore estaban ahora parados en lo que parecía ser una plaza desierta de un pueblo, en el centro del cual se erguía un antiguo monumento conmemorativo de guerra y algunos bancos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolo con preocupación- Uno se demora un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la sensación.

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry- Pero creo que prefiero las escobas...- comento Harry como si jamás hubiera hecho una aparición en su vida

Dumbledore sonrió, se ajustó su capa de viaje un poco más suelta alrededor de su cuello, y dijo:

-En esta dirección.

Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, dejando atrás una posada vacía y algunas casas. De acuerdo con el reloj en una capilla cercana, era casi medianoche.

-Así que, cuéntame, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Tu cicatriz... ¿te ha estado doliendo?

-No- dijo- y me he estado preguntando sobre eso. Pensé que me estaría quemando todo el tiempo ahora que Voldemort se está volviendo tan poderoso nuevamente.

La verdad era otra, Harry estaba agradecido de no tener un dolor de cabeza extra, suficiente son dos, no quería un tercero, Voldemort podría estar haciendo lo que quisiera en su tiempo libre, a Harry no le importaba, no mientras no le cause problemas

Alzó la vista para mirar a Dumbledore y notó que su expresión era de satisfacción.

-Yo, por otro lado, pensé lo contrario- dijo Dumbledore- Lord Voldemort al fin se ha dado cuenta del peligroso acceso a sus pensamientos y sentimientos del que has estado disfrutando. Al parecer ahora está empleando la Oclumancia contra ti.

"Ah claro, usted sabe todo ¿Verdad director?" estuvo tentado a decir, pero en su lugar dijo-Bueno, no me quejo

Doblaron en una esquina, pasaron una cabina telefónica y una estación de autobuses. Harry miró nuevamente a Dumbledore.

\- ¿Profesor?

\- ¿Harry?

-Este... ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-Esta, Harry, es la encantadora villa de Budleigh Babberton.

\- ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Ah, sí. Por supuesto, aún no te lo he dicho- dijo Dumbledore- Bien, he perdido la cuenta del número de veces que he dicho esto en años recientes, pero, una vez más, nos hace falta un miembro entre los profesores. Estamos aquí para persuadir a un viejo colega mío de salir de su retiro y regresar a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo ayudar con eso, señor?

-Oh, me parece que podremos encontrar algún uso para ti- dijo Dumbledore vagamente- A la izquierda aquí, Harry.

"¿Cómo mandarme directo a la muerte?" pensó con amargura

Procedieron a subir por una inclinada y angosta calle delineada por casas a ambos lados. Todas las ventanas estaban oscuras. El extraño frío que había permanecido sobre Privet Drive por dos semanas persistía aquí también.

-Profesor, ¿Por qué no pudimos simplemente aparecernos directamente a la casa de su antiguo colega?

-Porque eso sería tan grosero como derribar la puerta principal a patadas- dijo Dumbledore- La cortesía indica que debemos ofrecer a nuestros compañeros brujos la oportunidad de negarnos la entrada. En cualquier caso, la mayoría de los hogares mágicos están protegidos contra visitas indeseadas que deseen aparecerse dentro. En Hogwarts, por ejemplo...

-... no puedes aparecerte en ningún lugar de la construcción o en los terrenos- dijo Harry rápidamente- Hermione Granger me lo explicó.

-Y ella tiene toda la razón. Doblamos a la izquierda, nuevamente.

El reloj de la iglesia tocó las doce a sus espaldas. Harry se preguntó por qué Dumbledore no consideraba grosero el despertar a su viejo colega tan tarde en la noche, pero considerando todas las cosas que había hecho durante toda la vida de Harry, el adolecente se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore consideraba grosero y descortés?

-Señor, leí en el diario El Profeta que Fudge fue despedido...

-Correcto- dijo Dumbledore, ahora doblando hacia una inclinada calle lateral- Ha sido reemplazado, como estoy seguro que también te has enterado, por Rufus Scrimgeour, quien solía ser Jefe de la oficina de Aurores.

\- ¿Es el... piensa usted que está bien? - preguntó Harry.

-Una pregunta interesante- dijo Dumbledore- Él es capaz, ciertamente. Una personalidad más decisiva y fuerte que Cornelius.

-Sí, pero yo me refería a...

-Sé a qué te referías. Rufus es un hombre de acción y, habiendo luchado contra brujos oscuros durante la mayoría de su vida de trabajo, no subestima a Lord Voldemort.

-Señor- recibí un folleto vía lechuza del Ministerio de Magia, acerca de las medidas de seguridad que deberíamos tomar contra los Mortifagos...

-En realidad, no.

-No, eso me imaginaba. No me has preguntado, por ejemplo, cuál es mi sabor favorito de mermelada, para estar seguro que en verdad soy el Profesor Dumbledore y no un impostor.

-Yo no...-

-Para futura referencia, Harry, es frambuesa... aunque, por supuesto, si fuera un mortífago, podría haberme asegurado de averiguar mis propias preferencias sobre mermelada antes de pretender ser yo mismo.

-Er... correcto- dijo Harry sin entender como había terminado la conversación en el sabor favorito de mermelada del hombre, Harry a veces se entretenía pensando en cómo el hombre podía parecer tan amable, y esconder tanta oscuridad

-Éste es el lugar, Harry, justo aquí...

Se estaban aproximando a una pequeña casa de piedra ubicada en su propio jardín. Al llegar a la reja, Dumbledore se detuvo abruptamente y Harry chocó contra él.

-Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios.

Harry siguió su mirada a través del bien cuidado camino que llevaba a la casa y se sorprendió levemente. La puerta principal estaba colgando de los goznes.

Dumbledore miró a uno y otro lado de la calle. Parecía completamente desierta.

-Saca tu varita y sígueme, Harry- dijo en voz baja

Abrió la reja y caminó rápida y silenciosamente por el sendero de piedra del jardín, con Harry pisándole los talones, y empujó la puerta frontal muy lentamente, su varita alzada y lista para cualquier hechizo.

-Lumos.

La punta de la varita de Dumbledore se encendió, proyectando su luz por el estrecho corredor. A la izquierda, otra puerta también estaba abierta. Sosteniendo su varita iluminada en alto, Dumbledore caminó hacia la sala de estar con Harry justo detrás suyo.

Se encontraron con una escena de devastación total frente a sus ojos. Un reloj de péndulo yacía destrozado a sus pies, el vidrio roto, su péndulo arrojado en el piso un poco más allá como una espada caída. Un piano estaba de costado, sus teclas esparcidas por el piso. Los restos de un candelabro yacían cerca, aun moviéndose y tintineando. Los cojines estaban deshechos, las plumas asomándose por la tela desgarrada; fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana estaban como polvo encima de todo. Dumbledore levantó su varita aún más en alto, de modo que la luz iluminara también las paredes, donde algo rojo y pegajoso estaba salpicado sobre el papel tapiz. Dumbledore dio la vuelta al escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de Harry.

-Nada lindo, ¿verdad? - dijo con pesadez-. Sí, algo horrible ha sucedido aquí.

Dumbledore se movió con cuidado hacia el centro de la habitación, escudriñando la destrucción a sus pies. Harry lo siguió, mirando a su alrededor, medio asqueado de lo que podría encontrar detrás de lo que quedaba del piano o del sofá, pero no había señal alguna de un cadáver.

\- ¿Quizá hubo una pelea y... se lo llevaron arrastrando, Profesor? - sugirió Harry

-No lo creo- dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, asomándose detrás de un sillón dado vuelta.

\- ¿Quiere decir que él...?

\- ¿... aún está por aquí, en algún lado? Sí

Sin ninguna advertencia, Dumbledore se abalanzó, enterrando la punta de su varita en el asiento del sillón, el cual gritó:

\- ¡Auch!

-Buenas tardes, Horace- dijo Dumbledore, parándose derecho nuevamente.

Harry miro la escena impresionado. Donde hacía menos de un segundo había un sillón ahora se encontraba un enormemente gordo, calvo, y anciano hombre quien se estaba masajeando la barriga y mirando a Dumbledore a través de un lloroso y agraviado ojo entrecerrado.

-No había necesidad de enterrar la varita tan fuerte- gruñó, gateando para ponerse en pie con cuidado- Eso dolió.

La luz de la varita se reflejó en su brillante coronilla, sus prominentes ojos, su enorme, plateado bigote similar al de una morsa, y los pulidos botones de su chaqueta de terciopelo marrón que usaba sobre un par de pijamas de color lila. La cumbre de su cabeza apenas le llegaba a Dumbledore al mentón.

\- ¿Qué me delató? - preguntó mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse en pie, aun frotando su barriga. Parecía remarcablemente desvergonzado para alguien quien acababa de ser descubierto pretendiendo ser un sillón.

-Mi querido Horace- dijo Dumbledore, pareciendo divertido- si los mortífagos en verdad hubiesen estado aquí, la Marca Tenebrosa estaría flotando en estos momentos sobre la casa.

-La Marca Tenebrosa- murmuró- Sabía que había algo... oh bien. No hubiera tenido tiempo de todos modos, acababa de terminar de poner los toques finales a la tapicería cuando entraste en la habitación

Suspiró fuertemente, haciendo que los bordes de su bigote se movieran.

\- ¿Te gustaría mi ayuda para limpiar? - preguntó Dumbledore amablemente

-Por favor- dijo el otro.

Se pararon espalda con espalda, el alto y delgado brujo y el bajito y redondo, y agitaron sus varitas en un idéntico movimiento.

Los muebles regresaron volando a sus lugares originales; ornamentos se reformaban en el aire, plumas regresaban al interior de los cojines; libros destrozados se reparaban solos mientras volaban a las repisas; lámparas de aceite flotaron hasta las mesas y se reencendieron; una vasta colección rota de marcos plateados para fotos voló destellando a través de la habitación y aterrizaron, completos y sin marca alguna, en un escritorio; agujeros, grietas y desgarros eran arreglados por todos lados, y las paredes se limpiaron solas.

\- ¿Qué tipo de sangre era esa en las paredes, por cierto? - preguntó Dumbledore fuertemente por sobre el repicar del nuevamente completo reloj de péndulo.

\- ¿En las paredes? De dragón- gritó el brujo llamado Horace, mientras que, con un tintinear ensordecedor, el candelabro se atornillaba nuevamente al techo.

Hubo un estruendo final proveniente del piano, y luego silencio

-Sí, dragón- dijo el brujo a modo de conversación- Mi última botella, y los precios están por los cielos en este momento. Aun así, puede ser reutilizable.

Se dirigió a la repisa colgada en una de las paredes, recogió una pequeña botella de cristal y la levantó para mirarla a través de la luz, examinando cuidadosamente el líquido en su interior.

-Hmm. Un poco polvorienta.

Volvió a dejar la botella en la repisa y suspiró. Fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en Harry.

-Oho- dijo, sus enormes ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la frente de Harry y a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que portaba- ¡Oho!

"Y aquí vamos otra vez" pensó Harry

-Éste- dijo Dumbledore, avanzando para hacer las presentaciones- es Harry Potter. Harry, él es un viejo amigo y colega mío, Horace Slughorn.

Slughorn giró hacia Dumbledore, con expresión astuta.

-Así que es cómo pensabas convencerme, ¿no es así? Bien, la respuesta es no, Albus

Pasó al lado de Harry, apartándolo, su cabeza girada hacia un lado resueltamente con el aire de un hombre tratando de resistir la tentación.

-¿Supongo que al menos podemos beber algo?- preguntó Dumbledore- ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Slughorn dudó.

-De acuerdo, un trago- dijo sin gracia.

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry y lo dirigió hacia una silla no muy diferente a la que Slughorn estaba imitando recientemente, que se encontraba justo al lado del fuego encendido de una lámpara de aceite que brillaba fuertemente. Harry tomó el asiento sugerido con la fuerte impresión que Dumbledore, por algún motivo, deseaba mantenerlo lo más visiblemente posible. Ciertamente cuando Slughorn, quien había estado ocupado con los vasos y decantadores, giró hacia el centro de la habitación nuevamente, sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en Harry.

Harry brevemente recordó las palabras de Tom (Relicario) "Era un hombre que, en lugar de coleccionar objetos, coleccionaba personas, le gustaba estar rodeado de personas influyentes o famosas, con grandes fiestas especiales donde invitaba a selectos estudiantes, no digo que no fuera útil, gracias a eso conseguí muchos contactos que supongo servirían en un futuro" Bueno, Harry podía entender el tipo de situación en la que se encontraba. Dumbledore quería que el hombre trabajara en Hogwarts, pero él no quería, asique trajo a Harry para tentar al hombre, algo que no estaba funcionando, pero Harry podía apostar que al final de día Dumbledore conseguiría lo que quería ¿No lo hacía siempre?

-Hmmff- dijo, apartando la mirada como si estuviese asustado de herir sus ojos- Aquí tienes- le entregó un vaso a Dumbledore, quien se había sentado sin invitación, empujó la bandeja hacia Harry, y luego se hundió entre los cojines del sofá reparado en silencio. Sus piernas eran tan cortas que no alcanzaban a tocar el piso. - ¿Cómo has estado, Horace? - preguntó Dumbledore.

-No tan bien- dijo Slughorn de inmediato- Pecho débil. Jadeante. Reumatismo también. No me puedo mover como antes. Bien, pero eso es de esperarse, con la edad. Fatiga.

-Y aún así te moviste bastante rápido para preparar esta gran bienvenida para nosotros en tan corto tiempo- dijo Dumbledore- ¿No puedes haber tenido más de dos o tres minutos de advertencia?

Slughorn dijo, medio enfadado y medio orgulloso.

-Dos. No escuché la alarma de mi encantamiento contra intrusos, estaba tomando un baño. De todos modos- agregó seriamente, al parecer tratando de arreglarse- aún está el hecho de que soy un hombre viejo, Albus. Un cansado hombre viejo que se ha ganado el derecho a una vida tranquila y unas cuantas comodidades.

Ciertamente tenía aquellas cosas, pensó Harry, mirando la habitación a su alrededor. Era sofocante y desordenada, pero nadie podía decir que era incómoda; había sillas suaves y taburetes, bebidas y libros, cajas de chocolates y acolchonados cojines. Si Harry no hubiese sabido quién vivía allí, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una rica y quisquillosa anciana.

-No eres tan viejo como yo, Horace- dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno, quizá deberías pensar en retirarte tú mismo- dijo Slughorn directamente. Sus pálidos ojos color de oliva se fijaron en la mano herida de Dumbledore- Los reflejos ya no son lo que solían ser, por lo que veo.

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Dumbledore serenamente, apartando su manga para revelar la punta de las negras quemaduras en sus dedos; era una visión que hizo que la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry cosquilleara desagradablemente- Sin duda soy más lento de lo que era antes. Pero por otro lado...

Se encogió de hombros abrió sus manos ampliamente, como diciendo que la edad tenía sus compensaciones, y Harry notó un anillo en su mano sana, un anillo que conocía muy bien. Los ojos de Slughorn también se detuvieron en el anillo por un segundo, y Harry vio que por un momento frunció el entrecejo levemente.

\- ¿Así que, todas estas precauciones contra intrusos, Horace... son debido a los mortífagos o a mí? - preguntó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué querrían los Mortifagos con un pobre, inútil y viejo lustrabotas como yo? - demandó Slughorn.

-Me imagino que querrán transformar tus considerables talentos a coerción, tortura, y asesinato- dijo Dumbledore-. ¿En verdad me estás diciendo que aún no han intentado reclutarte?

Slughorn miró a Dumbledore siniestramente por un momento, y luego murmuró:

-No les he dado la oportunidad. Me he estado moviendo de un lugar a otro por un año. Nunca permanezco en un lugar por más de una semana. Voy de una casa Muggle a otra casa Muggle. Los dueños de esta casa están de vacaciones en las Islas Canarias. Ha sido muy agradable, voy a lamentar tener que marcharme. Es bastante fácil una vez que sabes hacerlo, un simple Hechizo Congelante en esas absurdas alarmas contra robos que usan en lugar de chivatoscopios, y asegurarse que los vecinos no te vean metiendo un piano.

-Ingenioso- dijo Dumbledore- Pero suena como una exhaustiva existencia para un inútil y viejo lustrabotas como tú que busca una vida tranquila. Ahora, si regresaras a Hogwarts

-¡Si vas a decirme que mi vida sería más pacífica en ese colegio pestilente, puedes ahorrarte el aliento, Albus! ¡Puede que haya estado escondiéndome, pero me llegaron algunos rumores bastante raros desde que Dolores Umbridge se fue! Si es así como tratas a tus profesores estos días...

-La profesora Umbridge tuvo un desagradable encuentro con nuestra manada de centauros- dijo Dumbledore- Creo que tú, Horace, hubieras sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no internarte en el bosque y llamar a los centauros unos 'sucios híbridos.'

\- ¿Con que eso fue lo que sucedió? - dijo Slughorn- Esa mujer estúpida. Nunca me agradó.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Dumbledore y Slughorn se giraron para mirarlo.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Harry- Es sólo que... a mí tampoco me agradaba.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento súbitamente.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? - preguntó Slughorn rápidamente, luciendo esperanzado.

-No, me preguntaba si me sería posible usar tu baño- dijo Dumbledore.

-Oh- dijo Slughorn, claramente decepcionado- Por el pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Dumbledore salió dando largos pasos de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, reinó el silencio. Después de unos momentos, Slughorn se levantó, pero parecía no saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Harry, entonces cruzó la habitación hacia el fuego y le dio la espalda a éste, calentando su amplio trasero.

-No pienses que no sé por qué te trajo- dijo abruptamente

Harry meramente miró a Slughorn. Sus húmedos ojos pasaron sobre la cicatriz de Harry, esta vez tomándose el tiempo de apreciar el resto de su rostro

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre

-Sí, eso he escuchado- dijo Harry.

-Excepto por tus ojos. Tienes...

-Los ojos de mi madre, lo sé- Harry lo había escuchado muchas veces y le parecía un tanto fastidioso.

-Hmmff. Sí, bueno. Como profesor no debes tener favoritos, por supuesto, pero ella era una de mis favoritas. Tu madre- agregó Slughorn, en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva que Harry le dirigió- Lily Evans. Una de las brujas más brillantes a quien le haya enseñado. Vivaz, sabes. Era una niña encantadora. Solía decirle que debería haber estado en mi Casa. También solía obtener respuestas bastante atrevidas.

-¿Cuál era su Casa?- pregunto Harry, aparentando que no sabia nada del hombre

-Yo era el Jefe de Slytherin- dijo Slughorn- Oh, vamos- Se apresuró a decir, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Harry y agitando un grueso dedo en su dirección- ¡No puedes culparme por eso! ¿Me imagino que eres un Gryffindor, como ella? Sí, usualmente eso sucede en las familias. Pero no siempre. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Sirius Black? Estoy seguro que debes haber escuchado de él, ha estado en los periódicos por un par de años. Murió hace algunas semanas...

Era como si una mano invisible hubiera retorcido los intestinos de Harry y los apretara fuertemente.

-Bien, de todos modos, él era un gran amigo de tu padre en el colegio. Toda la familia Black había estado en mi Casa, ¡Pero Sirius terminó en Gryffindor! Lástima, era un muchacho muy talentoso. Su hermano, Regulus, estuvo en mi Casa después de un par de años, pero me hubiese gustado tenerlos a los dos.

"Lo se Profesor, Sirius Black era mi padrino, el mismo me dijo que decidió elegir ir a Gryffindor solamente para revelarse en contra de sus padres, y me atrevo a decir que yo hice algo similar" le respondio Harry, odiando la forma en que el hombre no solo hablaba de Sirius como si no fuera nada, sino que también hablaba de las demás personas como trofeos de exhibición. Una actitud realmente desagradable

"¿Cómo es eso?" le pregunto el hombre, la duda y el interés en sus ojos

"Bueno, esto es un secreto ¿entiende?" comento Harry, espero al asentimiento del hombre antes de continuar "Bueno, el sombrero seleccionador quiso ponerme en Gryffindor, pero debido a unos malos entendidos durante mi viaje a Hogwarts, le pedí que me colocara en Gryffindor"

Ahora muchos años después se arrepentía de su decisión, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba

"Oh que rareza, los Potter han ido todos a Gryffindor, es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso" comento el hombre

"Bueno, si, pero al final lo que importa es la casa en la que estoy ahora ¿verdad?"

"Si, si, tienes razón, pero mira tú, un Potter en Slytherin"

Harry siguió combersando con el hombre, o mejor dicho, escuchar su insaciable parloteo sobre sus antiguos alumnos, en algún momento la conversación se dirigio a la razón por la que Dumbledore y el estaban en este lugar

-Aun así... los brujos precavidos mantienen su cabeza agachada en estos tiempos. ¡Muy fácil para Dumbledore hablar, pero aceptar un puesto en Hogwarts justo ahora sería el equivalente declarar mi alianza pública a la Orden del Fénix! Y aunque estoy seguro que son gente muy admirable y valiente y todo lo demás, yo, personalmente, no aprecio la tasa de mortalidad...

Harry, quien había escuchado sobre todo esto, puso los ojos en blanco

-No tiene por qué ser parte de la Orden para enseñar en Hogwarts- dijo Harry, quien no pudo mantener un tono de burla fuera de su voz por completo: era difícil simpatizar con la consentida existencia de Slughorn cuando aún podía recordar a Sirius, agachado y escondido en una cueva, viviendo de ratas- La mayoría de los profesores no están en la Orden, y ninguno de ellos ha sido asesinado... bueno, a no ser que cuente a Quirrell, y él obtuvo lo que se merecía por trabajar con Voldemort.

Harry había estado seguro que Slughorn sería uno de esos brujos que no podían soportar oír el nombre de Voldemort en voz alta, y no estuvo decepcionado, un escalofrío recorrió a Slughorn y dio una pequeña exclamación de protesta, la que Harry ignoró.

-Me imagino que los profesores estarán más a salvo que la mayoría de las personas siempre que Dumbledore siga siendo director; se supone que él es el único a quien Voldemort ha temido, ¿No es así?- continuó Harry.

Slughorn miró al espacio por un momento o dos, parecía estar considerando las palabras de Harry.

-Bueno, sí, es cierto que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado nunca ha buscado una pelea con Dumbledore- admitió a regañadientes- Y supongo que uno podría decir que como no me he unido a los mortífagos, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado de seguro no me cuenta entre sus amigos... en cuyo caso, puede ser que me encuentre más seguro cerca de Albus... no puedo pretender que la muerte de Amelia Bones no me asustó... si ella, con todos sus contactos en el Ministerio y la protección...

Dumbledore volvió a entrar en la habitación y Slughorn dio un salto como si hubiera olvidado que se encontraba en la casa

-Oh, ahí estás, Albus- dijo- Te demoraste bastante. ¿Estás mal del estómago?

-No, simplemente me entretuve leyendo las revistas Muggles- dijo Dumbledore- Me encantan los patrones para tejer. Bien, Harry, nos hemos aprovechado de la hospitalidad de Horace por bastante tiempo creo que es hora de marcharnos

No adverso a la idea, Harry se puso en pie de un salto. Slughorn parecía sorprendido

-¿Ya se van?

-Sí, efectivamente. Me parece que reconozco una causa perdida cuando la veo.

-¿Perdida...?

Slughorn parecía agitado. Comenzó a jugar con sus gordos pulgares mientras observaba a Dumbledore abrochar su capa de viaje y a Harry cerrar su chaqueta.

-Bien, lamento que no quieras el trabajo, Horace- dijo Dumbledore, alzando su mano que no estaba herida en un gesto de despedida- A Hogwarts le hubiera gustado tenerte de regreso nuevamente. A pesar de las estrechas medidas de seguridad, siempre podrás visitar el castillo si así lo desearas.

-Sí... bien... muy amable... como yo digo...

-Hasta la vista, entonces

-Adiós- dijo Harry.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta principal cuando escucharon un grito detrás de ellos.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Lo haré!

Dumbledore se volteó para ver a Slughorn parado y sin aliento en el umbral que daba a la sala de estar.

-¿Saldrás de tu retiro?

-Sí, sí- dijo Slughorn con impaciencia- Debo estar loco, pero sí.

-Maravilloso- dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo alegremente- Entonces, Horace, te veremos el primero de Septiembre.

-Sí, me atrevo a decir que así será- gruñó Slughorn.

Mientras caminaban por el camino de piedra del jardín, escucharon la voz de Slughorn detrás.

-¡Y quiero un aumento, Dumbledore!

Dumbledore rio. La reja del jardín se cerró detrás de ellos, y se dirigieron colina abajo a través de la oscuridad y la niebla.

"Y Dumbledore consiguió al idiota, bravo. Viejo manipulador" pensó Harry

-Bien hecho, Harry- dijo Dumbledore

-No hice nada- dijo Harry, haciéndose el sorprendido

-Oh, sí que lo hiciste. Le mostraste a Horace exactamente cuánto puede ganar si regresa a Hogwarts. ¿Te agradó?

-Este...

No es como si Harry hubiera querido ayudar a Dumbledore a conseguir el profesor, simplemente dijo lo que le parecía conveniente y lo que el creía, si el hombre era un estúpido por aceptar la propuesta de alguien como Dumbledore, ese ya no era el problema de Harry. Por otro lado, el hombre era odioso y estúpido para el gusto de Harry

-A Horace- dijo Dumbledore, ahorrándole a Harry la responsabilidad de decirlo- le gusta la comodidad. También gusta de la compañía de aquellos que son famosos, los que son exitosos y los que son poderosos. Le agrada saber que tiene influencia sobre esa gente. Nunca ha deseado ocupar el trono él mismo, prefiere el asiento trasero... más espacio para estirarse, sabes. Solía elegir a sus alumnos favoritos en Hogwarts, algunas veces por su ambición o su inteligencia, otras veces por su encanto y talento, y tenía la extraña habilidad de escoger a aquellos que llegarían a sobresalir en sus diferentes campos. Horace formó una especie de club de sus favoritos con él mismo al centro, haciendo las presentaciones, forjando contactos útiles entre los miembros, y siempre cosechando algún tipo de beneficio, ya sea una caja gratis de su piña confitada favorita o la oportunidad de recomendar al siguiente miembro de la Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes.

Harry tuvo una súbita visión mental de una enorme e hinchada araña, tejiendo una red a su alrededor, moviendo un hilo por allí y por allá para traer a las jugosas moscas un poco más cerca. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su resistencia física y mental para no hacer una mueca de asco ante la idea

-Te estoy diciendo esto- continuó Dumbledore- no para ponerte en contra de Horace... o, como debemos llamarlo de ahora en adelante, profesor Slughorn... sino para que estés en guardia. Sin duda intentará incluirte en su colección, Harry. Tú serías la joya de su colección, 'el Niño-Que-Vivió'... o, como te están llamando en estos días, 'el Elegido'.

Con estas palabras, lo recorrió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la niebla que los rodeaba. Fue recordando las palabras que había oído hacía unas semanas, palabras que tenían un horrible significado para él: Y ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva...Bueno, si lograba reunir la mayoría de los Horrocruxes, y de alguna manera llegaba a un acuerdo con Voldemort, junto a un juramento increblentable, la profecía dejaría de ser útil ¿Cierto?

Dumbledore había dejado de caminar al llegar al nivel de la iglesia que habían pasado anteriormente.

-Con esto bastará, Harry. Sujétate de mi brazo.

Cuando la presión desapareció y descubrió que una vez más podía respirar, se encontró a sí mismo en un camino en medio del campo parado al lado de Dumbledore y mirando a lo que parecía ser la silueta de su segunda favorita construcción en el mundo: la Madriguera. O eso hubiese pensado Harry hace un mes. Tan solo de pensar que estaría rodeado de traidores, lease Ronald, Ginevra, el sr y la sra Weasley, le daban ganas de quedarse en Privet Drive lo que restara del verano

-Si no te importa, Harry- dijo Dumbledore, al pasar a través de la reja- me gustaría tener algunas palabras contigo antes de despedirnos. En privado. ¿Quizá aquí dentro?

"¿Y ahora que?" pensó Harry con cansancio. Solamente quería irse a la cama y dormir por mil años

Dumbledore apuntó al cobertizo en deterioro donde los Weasleys guardaban sus escobas. Un poco sorprendido, Harry siguió a Dumbledore a través de la puerta que crujía hacia un espacio un poco menor en tamaño a una alacena regular. Dumbledore iluminó la punta de su varita para que brillara como una antorcha y le sonrió a Harry.

-Espero que me perdones por mencionarlo, Harry, pero estoy complacido y un poco orgulloso de lo bien que pareces estar lidiando con todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Permíteme decir que pienso que Sirius estaría orgulloso de ti.

Harry tragó, su voz parecía haberlo abandonado. No pensaba que pudiera soportar hablar de Sirius, había sido bastante doloroso escuchar a su tío Vernon decir '¿Su padrino está muerto?' y aún peor el escuchar el nombre de Sirius lanzado al aire tan casualmente como lo había hecho Slughorn.

-Fue cruel- dijo Dumbledore suavemente- que tú y Sirius tuvieran tan poco tiempo juntos. Un final brutal de lo que debería haber sido una larga y feliz relación.

Harry asintió, mordiéndose los labios para evitar decir todas las cosas que quería decir. Desde la muerte de Sirius había llorado incontables veces, pensando en todo lo que le habían arrebatado esos Mortifagos y Voldemort, pero sobretodo, pensando en que toda la culpa recaía en una sola persona: Albus Dumbledore

-Sólo es difícil- Logro decir Harry finalmente con voz grave- darse cuenta que no volverá a escribirme nunca más

Sus ojos ardieron de pronto y parpadeó. Se sentía estúpido por admitirlo, pero el hecho de saber que tenía a alguien fuera de Hogwarts quien se preocupaba de lo que le pasaba, casi como un padre, había sido una de las mejores cosas de haber descubierto a su padrino... y ahora las lechuzas nunca le traerían esa consolación nuevamente...

-Sirius representaba mucho para ti que nunca habías tenido alguien como él antes- dijo Dumbledore con gentileza- Naturalmente, la pérdida es devastadora...

-Pero mientras estaba en la casa de los Dursleys...- interrumpió Harry, su voz volviéndose más fuerte- me di cuenta que no podía aislarme o... o flaquear. Sirius no hubiera querido eso, ¿o si? Y de todos modos, la vida es demasiado corta... Mire a Madame Bones, mire a Emmeline Vance... yo podría ser el siguiente, ¿verdad? Pero si así fuera- dijo con fiereza, ahora mirando fijamente los ojos de Dumbledore que brillaban con la luz de su varita- voy a asegurarme de llevarme conmigo tantos mortífagos como pueda, y también a Voldemort si puedo lograrlo.

Interpretar el papel del niño dorado, mientras que por dentro estallaba en rabia y dolor era difícil, Harry solamente quería matar a Dumbledore por todo lo que le había hecho creer, pero no podía, tenía que seguir fingiendo ser el niño de oro

-¡Dicho como digno hijo de tu padre y tu madre y como el ahijado de Sirius!- dijo Dumbledore, dándole una palmada de aprobación a Harry en la espalda- Me quito mi sombrero ante ti... o lo haría si no temiera arrojarte arañas encima.

-Y ahora, Harry, en un tema enormemente relacionado... ¿Presumo que has estado recibiendo El Profeta a diario durante las últimas dos semanas?

-Sí- dijo Harry y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más aprisa.

-¿Entonces seguro te habrás dado cuenta que no ha habido muchas goteras tanto como torrentes en lo que concierne a la información sobre tu aventura en el Salón de las Profecías?

-Sí- dijo Harry nuevamente- Y ahora todos saben que yo soy el que...

-No, no lo saben- le interrumpió Dumbledore- Sólo hay dos personas en todo el mundo que conocen el contenido completo de la profecía hecha sobre ti y Lord Voldemort, y los dos están parados en este apestoso cobertizo lleno de escobas y arañas. Aunque es verdad que muchos han adivinado correctamente que Voldemort mandó a sus mortífagos a robar la profecía y que ésta hablaba sobre ti.

-Ahora, ¿Creo que estoy en lo correcto al decir que no le has dicho a nadie que conozcas lo que dice la profecía?

-No- dijo Harry.

-Una sabia decisión después de todo- dijo Dumbledore- Aunque pienso que deberías relajarte con tus amigos, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger. Sí- continuó cuando Harry pareció sorprenderse- creo que ellos deberían saberlo. Les haces daño al no confiarles algo tan importante para ellos.

"¿Para qué te mantengan informado y a mi vigilado?" -No quería...

-¿... asustarlos o preocuparlos?- dijo Dumbledore, observando a Harry por sobre el borde de sus anteojos de media luna- ¿O quizá, confesar que tú mismo estás preocupado y asustado? Necesitas a tus amigos, Harry. Como tú mismo dijiste, Sirius no hubiese deseado que te aislaras. Harry no dijo nada, pero Dumbledore no parecía esperar una respuesta. Continuó.

-En una nota diferente, pero relacionada, es mi deseo que tomes clases privadas conmigo este año.

-Privadas... ¿con usted?- dijo Harry

-Sí. Pienso que es hora que yo tome un rol mayor en tu educación.

\- ¿Qué me enseñará, señor?

-Oh, un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello- dijo Dumbledore ligeramente

"Viejo evasivo"

-Si voy a tener clases con usted, no voy a tener clases de Oclumancia con Snape, ¿o sí?

-Profesor Snape, Harry... y no, no tendrás clases con él.

-Bien- dijo Harry, aliviado, el año anterior Snape había sido un enorme grano en el culo

-Bien, eso significa que no veré al Profesor Snape muy a menudo de hoy en adelante- dijo- porque no me dejará continuar en Pociones a no ser que consiga un 'Sobresaliente' en mis TIMOS, y estoy seguro que no lo logré.

-No cuentes tus TIMOS antes que te sean entregados- dijo Dumbledore gravemente- Lo que, ahora que recuerdo, debería ser un poco más tarde este mismo día. Ahora, dos cosas más, Harry, antes de despedirnos.

-Primero, deseo que tengas tu capa invisible contigo a todo momento, desde ahora en adelante. Incluso en Hogwarts. Sólo para estar seguros, ¿me comprendes?

Harry asintió.

-Y finalmente, mientras dure tu estancia aquí, la Madriguera ha sido provista con la mayor seguridad que pudo proveer el Ministerio de Magia. Estas medidas le han causado algunos inconvenientes a Arthur y Molly... todo su correo, por ejemplo, está siendo revisado en el Ministerio antes de ser entregado. Pero a ellos no les importa en lo más mínimo, pues su única preocupación es tu bienestar. Pero sería una pobre forma de pagarles si arriesgaras tu cuello mientras estés con ellos.

"Tendré que pensar en otra forma de contactarme con Draco" pensó Harry distraídamente

-Lo entiendo- Harry se apresuró a decir.

-Muy bien, entonces- dijo Dumbledore, empujando la puerta para abrir el cobertizo y dando un paso en el jardín- Veo una luz en la cocina. No privemos a Molly un minuto más de la oportunidad de lamentarse sobre lo delgado que estás.

Harry suspiro, mandándose internamente ánimos, la actuación del niño dorado tendría que continuar por mas tiempo


	7. VI

Harry y Dumbledore se acercaron a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera, la cual estaba rodeada de la ya acostumbrada pila de botas viejas descartadas y calderos oxidados. Harry pudo escuchar el suave cacareo de las gallinas adormecidas viniendo desde un cobertizo lejano. Dumbledore golpeó tres veces y Harry vio un repentino movimiento detrás de la ventana de la cocina.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? -dijo una voz nerviosa que reconoció como la de la señora Weasley - ¡Revélate!

-Soy yo, Dumbledore, trayendo a Harry.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Allí se hallaba la señora Weasley, bajita, regordeta y vistiendo una vieja bata verde.

\- ¡Harry, querido! Albus, ¡Santo Dios! Me asustaste, ¡Habías dicho que no te esperáramos antes de la mañana!"

-Tuvimos suerte...- dijo Dumbledore, acomodando a Harry sobre el umbral. -Slughorn resultó más fácil de convencer de lo que yo creía. Obra de Harry, por supuesto. Ah, ¡Hola Nymphadora!

Harry miro alrededor y vio que la Sra. Weasley no estaba sola, a pesar de la hora que era. Una bruja joven con cara pálida, en forma de corazón y el pelo castaño ratonil se sentaba en la mesa agarrando una taza grande entre sus manos.

\- ¡Hola Profesor! - dijo. - Hola, Harry. -

-Hola, Tonks. -

Harry pensó que parecía exhausta, incluso enferma, y que había algo forzado en su sonrisa. Ciertamente, su aspecto era menos vistoso que de costumbre sin su acostumbrada sombra de pelo rosado de chicle de globos.

-He tenido que estar oculta- dijo ella rápidamente, levantándose y tirando su capa alrededor de sus hombros.

-Gracias por el té y compasión, Molly. -

-Por favor no se vaya por mi presencia- dijo Dumbledore con cortesía. - No puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos urgentes de hablar con Rufus Scrimgeour. -

-No, no, tengo que irme en la - dijo Tonks, si mirar los ojos de Dumbledore. - Noche? –

-Querida, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar el fin de semana? Remus y Ojo Loco vendrán. -

-No, de verdad, Molly... Te agradezco de todos modos... Buenas noches, a todos. -

Tonks se fue más allá de Dumbledore y de Harry en el patio; unos pasos más allá del umbral, se dio vuelta sobre el terreno y desapareció en el fino aire. Harry notó que la Sra. Weasley miraba preocupada.

-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, Harry. - dijo Dumbledore. -Cuídate. –

Le hizo una reverencia a la Sra. Weasley y siguiendo a Tonks, desapareció en el mismo punto. La Sra. Weasley cerró la puerta del vacío jardín y luego dirigió a Harry por los hombros cerca de la luz sobre la mesa para examinar su aspecto.

"Harry querido ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes hambre?" pregunto la señora Weasley

Harry hizo una mueca ante el tono falsamente cariñoso de la mujer. Enserio ¿Cómo es que nunca antes se dio cuenta de que lo cuidaban a cambio de dinero?

"Gracias por la preocupación señora Weasley, se lo agradezco, sin embargo, aún me siento triste con la reciente muerte de Sirius, ya sabe, él era muy importante para mí" le dijo, mostrando realmente el estado melancólico que había ocultado durante días, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie, pero los Weasley ya lo conocían, o mejor dicho conocían la máscara del Golden Boy, por lo tanto, tenía que seguir interpretando el papel- Oh cierto, realmente tengo hambre- dijo Harry como una ocurrencia tardía, y no mentía, realmente comenzó a sentir hambre, después de todo, los Dursley no lo dejaron comer ni un bocado en esa semana

-Siéntate querido. Prepararé algo. -

Cuando Harry se sentó, un peludo gato pelirrojo de cara aplastada se montó en sus rodillas, ronroneando.

\- ¿Está Hermione aquí? - preguntó acariciando a Crookshanks detrás de los oídos.

-Por supuesto. Ella llegó anteayer. - dijo la Sra. Weasley, golpeando un pote grande de hierro con su varita mágica. Provocó un sonido metálico ruidoso y comenzó a burbujear inmediatamente. -Todos están en la cama, desde luego, no te esperábamos a esta hora. Aquí tienes ... –

Ella dio un toque el pote otra vez; esto se elevó en el aire, voló hacia Harry, y se cayó; la Sra. Weasley deslizó un tazón, cociendo al vapor la sopa de cebolla.

\- ¿Pan, querido? -

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley. –

Ella agitó su varita mágica sobre su hombro; un pan de la panera y un cuchillo se elevaron con gracia hacia la mesa; la Sra. Weasley se sentó frente a él.

"Entonces ¿Mejoraste tu vista?"

Harry miro a la Sra. Weasley mientras tomaba un sorbo de la sopa, luego de tragar, respondió: "Si, Era uno de los últimos deseos de Sirius, él me dijo que me vería mejor si no utilizara anteojos. Además, me recomendó un lugar en el callejón diagon ¿Usted qué opina?" pregunto Harry, aunque realmente no le importaba la opinión de la mujer

"Tu padrino tenía razón, sin tus anteojos tus ojos se ven más bonitos y se puede apreciar el tono de tu madre en ellos" Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa y los ojos un poco húmedos

Harry siguió comiendo, mientras tanto la señora Weasley le preguntaba sobre su opinión sobre Horace Slughorn, además de su experiencia con el mientras era estudiante, también le comento que su marido Arthur Weasley había sido ascendido en el trabajo, y muchas otras cosas que a Harry no le importaban. En algún momento de la conversación, la Sra. Weasley miro al reloj que marcaba el lugar donde un Weasley se mostraba, revelando que el Sr. Weasley, estaba viajando, minutos después llego y comenzaron a hablar a los gritos, Harry contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco

\- ¡Harry! ¡No te esperábamos hasta la mañana! - le dijo el Sr. Weasley en cuanto lo vio

Se dieron la mano, y el Sr. Weasley se sentó en la silla al lado de Harry mientras la Sra. Weasley ponía un tazón de sopa delante de él también.

-Gracias, Molly. Esta ha sido una noche testaruda. Algunos idiotas han comenzado a vender medallas de metamorfosis. Solamente póngalos alrededor de su cuello y usted será capaz de cambiar su aspecto a su voluntad. ¡Cien mil disfraces, todo por diez Galeones! –

El Sr y la Sra. Weasley comenzaron a hablar sobre el trabajo del hombre, Harry, quien estaba cansado y arto de escuchar cosas sin sentido, simplemente bostezo

-A la cama- dijo una Sra. Weasley desengañada inmediatamente. -Tengo el cuarto de Fred y George solo para ti. -

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿dónde están ellos? -

-Ah, ellos están en el Callejón Diagon, durmiendo en un pequeño apartamento sobre su tienda de bromas. Como ellos están tan ocupados...- dijo la Sra. Weasley. - ¡Debo decir que no lo aprobé al principio, pero ellos realmente parecen tener un poco de una aptitud para el negocio! –

-Buenas noches, Sr. Weasley- dijo Harry, haciendo retroceder su silla. Crookshanks saltó ligeramente de su regazo y desapareció del lugar.

-Buenas noches, Harry. - dijo el Sr. Weasley.

El dormitorio de Fred y George estaba en el segundo piso. La Sra. Weasley señaló con su varita mágica a una lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y esto se encendió inmediatamente, bañándose el cuarto en un brillo agradable de oro. Aunque un florero grande de flores había sido colocado sobre un escritorio delante de la pequeña ventana, su perfume no podía disfrazar el olor persistente del cual Harry creía que era la pólvora. Una cantidad considerable de espacio era ocupado por un número enorme de cajas selladas, entre las cuales el baúl de escuela de Harry. El parecía como si hubiese sido usado como un depósito temporal.

Hedwig ululó felizmente a Harry desde su percha sobre la cima de un guardarropa grande, luego salió por la ventana; Harry sabía que ella había estado esperando a verlo antes de ir la caza. Harry se despidió de la Sra. Weasley con el pijama puesto, y entrado a una de las camas, cuando la mujer se fue y Harry ya no escucho los pasos de la señora Weasley, inmediatamente salió de la cama y fue hasta su baúl, una vez allí comenzó a buscar el diario, y una pluma con tinta inagotable, algo que había comprado en su última visita al callejón diagon, y, por último, pero no menos importante sujeto el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin

Una vez con todos los objetos en sus manos, se fue directo a la cama, donde se tapó la mitad de su cuerpo, y sentado en la cama abrió el diario y comenzó a escribir

_ "Hola Tom" _

Harry espero unos segundos hasta que la tinta fuese absorbida, y no se decepciono cuando segundos después reapareció otras palabras con una hermosa caligrafía

**_ "Hola Harry ¿Ya calmaste tu ira?" _ **

Harry resoplo ante la escritura sarcástica, realmente aún seguía un poco enojado, después de todo Tom no había respondido a su pregunta, decidiendo evadir la respuesta:

Hacia un par de días, luego de la conversación que tuvo con Tom (Relicario), Harry decidió seguir el consejo evasivo de la pregunta formulada sobre porque Harry era mejor recipiente para el alma del hombre por sobre un objeto, asique al día siguiente después del viaje a Gringotts, Harry había entrado al diario y después de comentarle todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que descubrió, Tom había sonreído con arrogancia

"Ves Harry, Te dije que tenía razón" había dicho Tom

"Como digas Riddle" respondió el niño secamente, odiaba el ego de Tom Riddle, "De todas maneras, quiero que me respondas una pregunta que el relicario no me quiso responder, o, mejor dicho, dijo que tú me darías la respuesta"

Por alguna razón que Harry no entendió Tom frunció el ceño con algo parecido a la frustración "¿Qué pregunta?" parecía realmente reacio a querer saber realmente sobre lo que la pregunta podía significar

"Bien, aquí va" dijo Harry, antes de inhalar aire y luego soltarlo "¿Por qué soy mejor recipiente para tu alma- o el alma principal en este caso- que un objeto? El relicario Horrocrux dijo que tu deberías saber la respuesta"

En ese momento Harry observo el rostro de Tom, tan impasible y carente de emociones, estallar en millones de expresiones que Harry jamás creyó poder ver, en solo segundos el rostro de Tom paso por la sorpresa, la molestia, el odio y la vergüenza (si el sonrojo apenas visible en sus pómulos era algo que decir) luego de un largo suspiro, Tom volvió a colocar su máscara sin emociones "No tengo idea de lo que debe estar hablando ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber la respuesta a eso?"

Harry frunció el ceño molesto, era obvio que Tom estaba evitando responder la pregunta, después de todo, su reacción emocional anterior aún estaba presente en la mente de Harry "Oh vamos Riddle, no evadas la pregunta" dijo Harry molesto

"No estoy evadiendo la pregunta si no se la respuesta" había respondido el chico de ojos oscuros

"Oh bien ignora la pregunta, después de todo no importa ¿verdad?" había respondido Harry con enojo

"No importa ¿Qué?" había preguntado Tom, alzando una ceja, como para desafiarlo a responder

No es que a Harry le importara, mucho menos en ese momento

"No te importa que tenga un pedazo de la estúpida alma del asesino de mis padres, después de todo tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Verdad?" había contestado

Tom lo miro fulminante, sus ojos destellaban ira, ya que estos habían obtenido los ojos rojos característicos de Voldemort, y además sus manos estaban hechas puños "No es mi culpa que el alma principal haya matado a tus padres, y además ¿A quién le importa si eres un Horrocrux mas, si tanto te molesta simplemente podrías matarte, de esa manera, sería un fragmento menos de Voldemort, y otro punto a favor, es que podrías reunirte con tus patéticos padres" comento con malicia

Harry se había quedado en shock por las palabras del otro adolecente, pero rápidamente el shock inicial había pasado a una furia helada "Mis padres podrán haber sido patéticos, y tal vez ellos habrán elegido quedarse en Inglaterra en lugar de irse y criar a su hijo, pero al menos ellos se sacrificaron porque me amaban, no como **_tú_** " escupió Harry con odio

En ese momento el Horrocrux también le dirigió una mirada helada y sus ojos rojos destellaban furia asesina, y de esa manera Harry había sido expulsado del diario con brusquedad. Después de aquello a pesar de que Harry se había arrepentido de sus últimas palabras, el aún seguía molesto y avergonzado por su actitud, asique no había vuelto a hablar con el diario

El relicario se había reído de la estúpida discusión, refiriéndose a ellos como una estúpida pelea de recién casados, la risa burlarte aun molestaba a Harry con un tic en el ojo. Tom (El Relicario) había dicho que su yo de dieciséis aún era un niño muy inmaduro, y también le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que solo debía darle un poco de tiempo para que se calmara, después de todo Tom {El diario) era un mocoso estúpido

Harry había decidido seguir el consejo de Tom (Relicario) y dejo pasar un par de días para moles...Hablar con Tom (El Diario)

_ "Lamento lo que dije, no debí haberlo dicho" _

La escritura desapareció y segundos después reapareció

**_ "No hay rencor, yo también estuve mal, para empezar, no tenía que haber evadido la pregunta y tampoco tenía el derecho de insultar a tus padres" _ **

Harry sonrió, realmente le agradaba Tom

**_ "No sonrías Mocoso, ¡Es desagradable!" _ **

Harry se rio, por alguna razón se imaginó a Tom escribiendo en su propio diario (algo interesante que había aprendido era que Tom, el diario tenía un diario igual a este, donde respondía todos lo que Harry le preguntaba, era como un diario en miniatura del original, conectado a este) con un ligero sonrojo. A Harry realmente le encantaba avergonzarlo, razón por la que no midió sus pensamientos y palabras y solo escribió

_ "¿De qué hablas? Si fuera desagradable no me amarías" _

Harry se detuvo ante lo que había escrito ¿En que había estado pensando?, Tom ciertamente se molestari...

**_ "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Fue el relicario?" _ **

Harry parpadeo ante la respuesta, al principio creyó que solo era una broma, pero por alguna razón creyó que esas palabras no tenían ni un poco de ser intencionalmente una broma

_ "Tom, ¿Qué quieres decir" _

Harry Pregunto preocupado

**_ "...No es nada Harry, ve a dormir, seguro es tarde, debes estar cansado, soportar a Horace es como soportar un grano en el culo" _ **

Harry frunció el ceño, otra vez Tom estaba evadiendo la pregunta

_ "¿Por qué haces esto otra vez?" _

Las palabras desaparecieron y tardaron unos minutos más para reaparecer, ante el tipo de respuesta corta Harry se dio cuenta que Tom no sabía cómo responder sin que Harry se moleste

**_ "¿Hacer que?" _ **

Harry suspiro y miro con tristeza el diario, odiaba que Tom evadiera preguntas

_ "Hacer esto, evades mis preguntas, como si las respuestas a estas fueran a lastimarte, realmente quiero saber que te sucede Tom ¿Es algo malo?" _

**_ "No es nada, duerme Harry" _ **

Harry suspiro, pero decidió no forzar más a Tom, en su lugar solo escribió:

_ "Adiós Tom" _

Un Sutil **_"Que descanses Harry"_** fue la respuesta obtenida, Harry volvió a suspirar, sin embargo, rápidamente, dejo el diario de lado junto a la pluma y rápidamente saco el relicario, estaba dispuesto a conseguir su respuesta, de la forma en que fuera

Abrió el relicario y ni siquiera dejo que Tom lo saludara cuando Harry le contó todo lo sucedido con el diario "Y entonces solo le dije que si fuera desagradable él no me amaría, pero solo lo dije en broma, no sé porque pareció alterarse, sé que fue una mala broma, pero..."

"Potter, dime ¿Porque siempre que tienes discusiones con el diario yo debo resolver sus disputas? ¿Acaso me volví un consejero del amor o una especie de terapeuta y soy el único que no se dio cuenta?"

Harry sonrió avergonzado, pero aun así respondió "Realmente lo siento, pero eres el único que lo entiende, ya que bueno, una vez fuiste el"

Tom mostró un rostro exasperado "Si Potter, una vez fui el, sin embargo, en aquel entonces jamás tuve esas emociones" respondió secamente

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Harry sin entender

"Potter, ¡Eres realmente Denso! El Diario Horrocrux está enamorado de ti, por eso se puso de esa manera por la broma, no estaba molesto, estaba avergonzada y posiblemente molesto consigo mismo y conmigo, porque creyó que 1- Tú lo habías descubierto y ahora te estabas burlando de sus patéticos sentimientos o 2- Que yo te lo había dicho a ti y tu solo te ibas a burlar de el"

Harry abrió los ojos en estado de Shock "El diario está enamorado ¿de mí?" preguntó aturdido

"Realmente no sé porque te sorprende tanto Potter" dijo el relicario resoplando "Eres bastante ingenioso, astuto, valiente y agradable, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti, además a mí me gustas" dijo el relicario con seriedad exasperada

"Espera ¿Qué?" pregunto Harry

"Escucha Potter a mí me gustas, no estoy enamorado de ti, sin embargo, en unos años podría estarlo. Me gustas porque eres agradable e interesante. El diario te ama porque eres interesante, porque le diste una nueva visión, porque trataste de comprenderlo, y porque gastaste parte de tu tiempo con él, sin mencionar que a ninguno de los dos nos has culpado por las acciones del alma principal, además tu sabes que ambos cometimos asesinatos, el diario accidental, pero los otros que hice después no lo fueron, y sin embargo, no me juzgas ni lo juzgas, ¿cómo no apreciarte? Y este por seguro, que el alma principal, el patético Voldemort lo ama"

Harry parecía aturdido por la revelación, jamás se esperó que los Horrocruxes lo amaran, esto era ilógico, además...espera ¿Qué?

"¿Cómo que Voldemort me ama? ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!" dijo Harry, sin creer la mierda que decía el sujeto

El hombre solo suspiro "No, la última vez que revise aún estaba cuerdo, muchas gracias por la preocupación" respondió secamente "Mira, sé que suena a locura, pero yo me conozco, y si, antes de que me lo digas sé que actualmente tendría alrededor de casi 70 años y que no estoy completamente cuerdo, pero conocería mis propios sentimientos"

"Eso no explica la locura que estás diciendo" dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido

"Mira, Voldemort te ama de una manera poco saludable y muy obsesiva, y muy probablemente aun no lo sabe. Solamente piénsalo, desde que nació esa profecía decidió buscarte, y cuando te encontró decidió matarte, y si, fallo, pero años después en tu primer año se volvieron a encontrar, el no trato de matarte al principio, sino que quiso que te unieras a su lado, aunque mintió para que lo hicieras, lo que indica que estaba interesado en ti y tu potencial mágico, sin embargo no quisiste aceptar y mataste a su recipiente, en tu segundo año Venciste al diario y mataste al basilisco, o eso es lo que piensa Lucius, y el al final de tu cuarto año después del cementerio seguramente se lo dijo a Voldemort lo que trajo aún más curiosidad, además en cuarto año sobreviviste a todas las pruebas, te enfrentaste a él, te resistes a la maldición imperius, por no decir que eres inmune a esta, además sus varitas son hermanas y luego está la conexión mental (que ahora sabemos que es porque eres un Horrocrux) entonces, Voldemort se obsesiono contigo, y en este momento esa es su forma de amar, estoy seguro que si no fuera por la profecía, el té encerraría para sí mismo"

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, realmente era una muy buena teoría, algo loca, pero creíble, aun así, Harry sacudió la cabeza "Ya entendí, el diario me ama, a ti te gusto, y Voldemort tiene una especie de amor obsesivo/posesivo, bien, perfecto"

Pero no lo estaba porque Harry entró en una especie de crisis, porque comenzó a reír histéricamente y después comenzó a llorar preguntando ¿Por qué esto le estaba pasando a el? ¿Acaso el destino lo odiaba?, para luego seguir riendo histéricamente

"¡Potter!" bramo el Horrocrux

Harry se calmó cuando sintió un ardor en la palma de su mano, y fulmino con la mirada al Horrocrux

"¿Ya te calmaste?" pregunto molesto

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza

"Bien" dijo Tom "Mira, no tienes que decir nada, solamente tomate tu tiempo y procesa las cosas con calma, ninguno aquí está pidiendo un tipo de relación imposible, tampoco quiero que devuelvas los sentimientos, estoy bien como estoy, y el diario también lo estará, tu compañía es más que suficiente" Explico con calma y una mirada cariñosa (o lo más cariñoso que podría venir de Tom)

"Bien, entiendo" dijo Harry, a pesar de su confusión

"Excelente, ahora es hora de descansar cariño" dijo el Horrocrux con una sonrisa divertida

Harry se sonrojo y lo miró ceñudo "Púdrete Riddle"

El relicario se rio "Yo también te quiero querido" dijo con más risas, Harry solamente lo ignoro y cerro el objeto, luego salió de la cama y dejo el diario, el guardapelo y la pluma en una bolsa dentro de su baúl, volvió a la cama y trato de dormir

Segundos más tarde, o eso parecía para él, fue despertado por lo que sonaba como la explosión de un cañón de fuego. Se sentó erguido, oyendo la escofina de las cortinas siendo retiradas: La luz del sol deslumbrante pareció empujarlo con fuerza a los ojos. Harry hizo una mueca, no había podido dormir bien, aún seguía procesando la gran confesión de Tom

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto con voz ronca

\- ¡No sabíamos que ya estabas aquí! - dijo una voz ruidosa y excitada, recibiendo un golpe agudo en la coronilla.

\- ¡Ron, no lo golpees! - dijo una voz de una muchacha con reproche.

"Ron, Hermione, Buenos días" dijo Harry, molesto de estar frente a los traidores que se hacían llamar sus amigos

Ron y Hermione lo miraron confundidos

"¿Puedes vernos?" pregunto Ronald

"Fui al Callejón Diagon durante el verano, me quite los lentes y mejore mi vista ¿Les guata?"

"Oh Harry ¡Es una maravillosa noticia! Te ves sensacional" dijo Hermione

"Realmente te vez mejor sin esas horrorosas gafas compañero" dijo Ron

"Bien, gracias" dijo Harry - ¿Todo bien?

\--No tan mal- dijo Ron, cogiendo una caja y sentándose sobre ella. -¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Mi mamá recién nos contó!

-A la una de esta mañana- respondió cansado

\- ¿Te trataron bien los Muggles? -

" _Como si alguna vez esa porquería de parientes me trataran bien_ " pensó secamente- Igual que siempre- dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se colocaba sobre el borde de la cama de Harry. -No me hablaron mucho, pero prefiero así. ¿Cómo estás tú, Hermione? –

-Ah, estoy bien. - dijo Hermione, que escudriñaba a Harry como si estuviera enfermo. Él se había a qué se debía esa mirada. Y como no tenía ganas de hablar sobre la muerte de Sirius u otro miserable suceso, como una triple confesión repentina, dijo - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me perdí el desayuno? –

-No te preocupes de eso, mi mamá traerá el desayuno en una bandeja. Te encuentra desnutrido. - dijo Ron, haciendo rodar sus ojos. -Bueno, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-No mucho. Solo he estados con mis tíos. –

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Ron. - ¿No has tenido noticias de Dumbledore? –

_"Claro que las tuve, al igual que de ustedes, me enteré que todos son unos interesados y ladrones"_ pensó amargamente -No es así exactamente. Él quería que yo le ayudara a persuadir a un viejo profesor a salir del retiro. Horace Slughorn es su nombre. –

-Ah. - dijo Ron, mirando decepcionado. -Nosotros pensábamos que...-

Hermione destelló una mirada de advertencia a Ron, y Ron cambió la mirada a toda velocidad.

-Pensamos que podría ser algo así...-

\- ¿Ustedes? - dijo Harry, divertido. A pesar de que sabía que probablemente los niños frente a él, habían estado fingiendo su amistad, Harry, aun pensaba que no todo era una mentira, a lo mejor aún en una parte dentro de él se encontraba ese niño de once años que había descubierto la magia y se sintió feliz al saber que tenía a sus dos primeros amigos en todos estos años

-Sí... sí, ahora que Umbridge se ha marchado, obviamente necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad? Y, eh, ¿Cómo es él?

-Se parece a una morsa, y solía ser el Jefe Slytherin- dijo Harry. Aunque si lo que dijo Tom era cierto, probablemente Slughorn sería el profesor de pociones, dejando a Snape como el de Defensa, ugh este iba a ser un año pesado. - ¿Algo malo, Hermione? -

Ella lo miraba como si estuviese esperando síntomas extraños en cualquier momento. Ella reorganizó sus rasgos a toda prisa en una risa poco convincente.

\- ¡No, desde luego que no! ¿Y, bueno, crees que será un buen profesor? -

-Ya lo creo- dijo Harry. -Él no puede ser peor que Umbridge, ¿verdad? –

Harry siguió intercambiando un par de palabras más con Hermione y Ron, hasta que entro Ginny, quien venía molesta, al instante saludo a Harry, comento lo bonito que se veía sin anteojos y luego comenzó a despotricar contra alguien, al principio no había entendido, pero luego Hermione explico que se refería a Fleur, ya que ella se iba a casar con Bill, razón por la que había venido a conocer a los padres de su prometido, a lo que Harry dijo

"Ya lo sabía, lo del casamiento quiero decir" explico al ver los rostros delante de el

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Ginny, parecía molesta

"Bueno, después del torneo, Fleur y yo comenzamos a mandarnos cartas, ella quería mantener el contacto conmigo, ya que había salvado a su hermana Gabriel" Esa había sido la razón principal, pero poco a poco, encontró en Fleur a una amiga, a una confidente, ella sabía todo lo que paso en su vida, Harry también le había contado lo de los Horrocruxes y su amistad con ellos, aunque había dejado de intercambiar cartas con ella justo antes de la muerte de Sirius, tal vez ahora podría hablar con ella y decirle sus problemas actuales, tal vez ella lo ayudaría a encontrar la respuesta sobre el asunto de Tom

De repente la puerta del dormitorio se vio abierta otra vez, y Harry instintivamente dio un tirón al cubrecama hasta su barbilla con fuerza, provocando que Hermione y Ginny se deslizaran desde la cama al piso.

Una joven estaba de pie en la entrada, una mujer de tal belleza impresionante que el cuarto pareció haberse hecho de una manera extraña sin viento. Ella era alta y esbelta con el pelo largo y rubio el cual pareció emanar un brillo débil, plateado. Para completar esta visión de perfección, ella llevaba una bandeja de desayuno pesadamente cargada.

-'Aggy- dijo con una voz gutural. - Ha pasado hagto tiempo.-

Cuando cruzó el umbral, la Sra. Weasley apareció, mirando con bastante enfadado.

-¡No había ninguna necesidad de traer ni llenar la bandeja, debía hacerlo yo misma!-

-No ega ningún pgoblema.- dijo Fleur Delacour, poniendo la bandeja en las rodillas de Harry y luego acercándose para besarlo sobre cada mejilla: Élsintió como cada una de sus mejillas se quemaban. -Yo... ¿Te acuerda mi hegmana, Gabrielle? Ella nunca deja de hablag de Aggy. Estagá encantada de vegte otga vez.-

Harry sonrió alegremente "Gracias Fleur, y si, como olvidarme de la pequeña Gabrielle, a mi también me gustaría verla otra vez ¿Está ella aquí también? -" pregunto Harry

-No, no, muchacho tonto. -dijo Fleur con una risa que tintineaba. -Me guefiego al pgóximo vegano, cuando nosotgos nos casegmos.

-Ah! Cierto, una vez más ¡Felicidades! - dijo Harry feliz por ella. Él no podía dejar de notar como la Sra. Weasley, Hermione y Ginny determinadamente evitaban la mirada fija de otros.

Fleur cayó abruptamente sobre él y lo besó otra vez. Harry vio por el ravillo del ojo a Ginny quien se puso roja del enojo y los celos, no es que a Harry le importara

Harry se acercó al oído de Fleur y dijo "Cuando podamos estar solos tengo muchas cosas que contarte, son importantes"

-Bill está muy ocupado en este momento, tgabajando muy dugo, y sólo tgabaja de media jognada en Guingotts. ¡Me puse tan feliz cuando supe que vendguías! ¿Bien? ¡disfgute de su desayuno, ' Aggy!- cuando ella se alejó un poco pero aun de espaldas a los demás le guiño un ojo, que Harry entendió como la manera en la que ella había entendido

Con estas palabras se dio vuelta con gracia y pareció flotar en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella.

La Sra. Weasley chasqueó la lengua.

-Mi mamá la odia. - dijo Ginny silenciosamente.

-¡No la odio! -dijo la Sra. Weasley en un susurro enfadado. -Sólo creo que se han apresurado en casarse-

Harry simplemente comenzó a comer su desayuno, escuchando sobre la discusión de Ginny, a quien no le agradaba Fleur, y sobre como Molly despotricaba sobre lo rápido que habían decidido casarse en tiempos de Guerra, en algún momento Molly se fue con Ginny y la conversación siguió con Ron y Hermione, donde paso de la boda a la muerte de Sirius, Harry trato de concentrarse en otra cosa pero no lo logro, más tarde Hermione se lastimo, asique tuvieron que bajar para que Molly le curase las heridas a Hermione, razón por la que Harry no pudo terminar su desayuno

Otra conversación surgio sobre los negocios de Fred y George, para pasara a las lecciones que Dumbledore le dijo que le daría, y luego la conversación se dirigio a los TIMOS

-En Beauxbatons- dijo Fleur satisfechamente. - Nosotgos tenemos un modo difeguente de haceg las cosas. Cgeo que ega mejog. Damos nuestgos exámenes después de seis años de estudio, no cinco, y luego...-

Las palabras de Fleur fueron ahogadas en un grito. Hermione señalaba por la ventana de la cocina. Tres motas negras eran claramente visibles en el cielo, haciéndose más grandes a cada momento.

-Esos, definitivamente son búhos- dijo Ron con voz ronca, levantando de un salto para unirse a Hermione en la ventana.

-Y hay tres de ellos- dijo Harry, apresurándose a ella al otro lado.

-Uno para cada uno de nosotros- dijo Hermione en un susurro aterrorizado. -Ah no... ah no... ah no...-

Agarró tanto a Harry como Ron fuerte alrededor de los codos.

Los búhos volaban directamente a la Madriguera, tres hermosos tawnies, cada uno de los cuales, que se hicieron visible cuando volaron más abajo sobre el camino que conduce hasta la casa, llevaban un sobre grande cuadrado.

-¡Ah no! - chilló Hermione.

La Sra. Weasley pasó entre ellos y abriendo la ventana de la cocina. Uno, dos, tres, los búhos se elevaron encima de ellos y aterrizaron sobre la mesa en una línea aseada. Los tres levantaron su pierna derecha.

Harry avanzó. La carta dirigida a él fue atada a la pierna del búho al medio. Él lo desató hurgando sus dedos. A su izquierda, Ron trataba de separar sus propios resultados; a su derecha, las manos de Hermione temblaban tanto que hacía a su búho temblar

Nadie en la cocina habló. Por fin, Harry logró separar el sobre. Rasgó la apertura rápidamente y reveló el pergamino que se encontraba dentro.

Resultados del Nivel de Magia Ordinaria

Notas de Aprobado

Excepcional (O)

Excede Expectativas (E)

Aceptable (A)

Notas de Desaprobado

Pobre (P)

Terrible (D)

Troll (T)

Harry James Potter ha alcanzado:

Astronomía O

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágica O

Encantamientos O

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura O

Adivinación A

Herbología O

Historia de la Magia O

Pociones O

Transformaciones O

Aritmacia O

Runas Antiguas O

Estudios Muggle O

Harry sonrió ante sus calificaciones, el año anterior había sido un año insufrible, con lo de la resurrección del señor Oscuro, sus compañeros de casa llamándolo mentiroso, con las detenciones de Umbridge y el ED, cualquiera diría que no tenía tiempo para estudiar, pero Harry siempre había hecho espacio para sus estudios, fue el año anterior cuando Tom lo alentó a estudiar, a demostrar que era listo, asique comenzó a estudiar el doble y cuando fue a hacer el examen solicito el examen de Aritmacia, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggle, claro que el examen lo realizo junto a Hermione, quien se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero Harry no le dijo nada

Miró a su alrededor. Hermione le daba la espalda e inclinaba la cabeza, pero Ron miraba encantado.

Harry miro por sobre el hombro de Ronald mirando sus notas. No había ningún " Excepcional "

Ron miro las notas de Harry y rápidamente abrió los ojos "¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¿Cuándo te volviste Hermione?" Harry noto la envidia en los ojos de Ron, pero no le importo, solo se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Bien hecho!- dijo la Sra. Weasley con orgullo, despeinando a Ron. -Siete TIMOS, ¡esto es más que Fred y George juntos! -

¿Hermione? - dijo Ginny provisionalmente, pero Hermione todavía no se volteaba. -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Yo... no mal- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - le dijo Ron a Hermione, cruzando a trancadas y azotando sus resultados con su mano. - ¡Sí! diez Excepcional y un Excede las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - Él la miró, medio divertido, medio exasperado. - ¿De verdad estás decepcionada? Bueno, aunque fuiste superada por Harry- comento Ron con malicia en sus ojos

Hermione lo miro inmediatamente y extendió su mano "Tus resultados ¡Ahora!" exigió la muchacha

Harry la miro con molestia "Sabes Hermione, deberías dejar de exigir las cosas" le dijo Harry molesto

"¿Disculpa Potter?" dijo ella enfadada

"Si, ya sabes, siempre exiges cosas, das ordenes, no todos te darán lo que quieres en la vida" dijo molesto

La chica bastante molesta lo empujo y Harry ante la sorpresa dejo caer sus notas, el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione los tomara y los leyera, Harry en el suelo, se recuperó y se levantó, sujeto el cabello espeso de la niña y lo estiro tan fuerte hasta que ella grito y soltó las notas, solo entonces el la soltó, tomo sus notas y luego la miro "Escúchame Greanger, no tolerare más tu maldita exigencia ni tus ordenes, aprende que no todo siempre es cómo quieres" y con una mirada helada Harry subió a su habitación

Harry se tiro sobre la cama tapándose los ojos con sus calificaciones, tiempo después escucho la puerta abrirse

"No quiero hablar con nadie" dijo Harry, conteniendo sus lagrimas

" 'Aggy" La voz de Fleur sonó en la habitación, sintió un peso al lado de la cama y una suave caricia en su cabeza "¿Quiges hablag de lo que susegio allí abaggo?"

Harry se quitó la hoja de su rostro, mostrando las lágrimas contenidas "Mi verano a sido un desastre Fleur" le dijo el

"¿Pogque no me cuentas?" dijo ella sacando su varita y lanzo fuertes hechizos silenciadores

Harry le conto de la muerte de Sirius, la profecía, las sospechas sobre Dumbledore y sus amigos, su conversación con los Horrocruxes, la ida a Gringotts, las compulsiones y bloqueos, las pociones y el robo a sus bóvedas, le conto sobre la recuperación del anillo Horrocrux, la llegada de Dumbledore, el encuentro con Horace Slughorn, y luego su discusión con el Horrocrux diario, y la confesión de tres partes del Horrocrux relicario, al terminar Harry tenia rastros de lagrimas

Fleur lo miro con cariño, el niño frente a ella se había convertido en un pequeño hermano para ella, asique no le gustara que llorase y sufriera, él tenía que mantener una sonrisa en su rostro y la alegría tenía que brillar deslumbrante en sus hermosos ojos verdes

"Eh bien, le médaillon Horcruxe avait raison, tu es trop bon Harry, tout le monde t'aimerait. Et ton parrain est triste, je regrette vraiment sa mort, et même si je ne le connaissais pas je sais que c'était important pour toi

Le truc à propos de vos amis et de Dumbledore est méprisable, Bill n'aime pas beaucoup ses parents, cependant, ils sont sa famille, c'est pourquoi ils seront au mariage.

Quant à la confession, tu es vraiment un peu dense quand il s'agit d'amour, mais c'est compréhensible, en ce moment tu n'as pas de place dans ton assiette pour la romance, mon conseil est que tu lui parles, de mon point de vue il n'y a pas d'avenir avec lui, ce n'est qu'un fragment, et même s'il va fusionner comme tu dis que tu veux faire, tu ne pourrais pas savoir comment les choses se passeraient avec quelqu'un de complet, mais, qui ne risque pas ne gagne pas" le dijo Fleur

("Bueno, el Horrocrux guardapelo tenia razón, tu eres demasiado bueno Harry, cualquiera te amaría. Lo de tu padrino es triste, realmente lamento su muerte, y aunque no lo conocí sé que fue importante para ti

Lo de tus amigos y Dumbledore es despreciable, a Bill tampoco le agrada mucho sus padres, sin embargo, son su familia, por eso estarán en la boda.

En cuanto a la confesión, realmente eres un poco denso cuando del amor se trata, pero es entendible, en este momento no tienes espacio en tu plato para el romance, mi concejo es que hables con él, desde mi punto de vista no hay futuro con él, solamente es un fragmento, y aun si se fusionará como tú dices que quieres hacer, no podrías saber cómo irían las cosas con alguien completo, pero, quien no arriesga no gana")

Harry sonrió (había aprendido francés durante su cuarto año y el año siguiente) realmente Fleur era una buena consejera

"Muchas gracias Fleur, seguiré tu consejo" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, secándose el rostro con una mano

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó, cancelo los hechizos y se fue del cuarto suavemente

Harry suspiro satisfecho y, después de mucho tiempo, sintió un gran peso desaparecer de sus hombros


	8. Chapter 8

-Líneas originales del canon-

"Mis propias líneas"

_"Pensamientos de Harry"_

_**-Hechizos** _

_ Escritura de Harry en el diario _

_ **Escritura de Tom en el diario** _

_*Cuaderno de Harry de Dos Vías*_

_***Cuaderno de Draco de dos vías*** _

_ **\---------------** _

Harry se quedó el resto de las siguientes semanas en los alrededores del huerto de la Madriguera. Pasó el resto de los días encerrado en la habitación que habían asignado para el leyendo o hablando con Fleur, siempre que la joven estuviera libre, de igual forma a veces bajaba a la cocina o la sala y pasaba un poco de tiempo con los demás. Para las cenas Harry comía un solo plato medido de comida, a pesar que Molly Weasley siempre le exigía que comiera más, Harry no lo hacía porque en parte su estómago estaba acostumbrado a comer pocas porciones de comida en un día o varios días

Durante esas semanas Harry no volvió a hablar con Hermione, y así mismo dejo de hablar con Ron cuando más de una vez el pelirrojo había interrumpido sus horas de estudio solamente para jugar Quidditch, cuando Harry le dijo que no tenía tiempo Ron lo reprendió molesto

"¡Pero pasas todo el día encerrado en esta habitación leyendo!" había declarado Ron

Harry lo miro por sobre su hombro (estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de libros de espalda al pelirrojo) y suspiro, juro que un día los mataría, pero aun no "Ronald ¿Planeas trabajar luego de terminar Hogwarts?" pregunto desinteresado

"¿A qué viene la pregunta?" dijo

"No importa solo responde" dijo Harry

El pelirrojo lo miro sin entender, pero se encogió de hombros y respondió "Por supuesto, iré a la academia de Aurores junto a ti, alguien tiene que encargarse que arrestemos a los Mortifagos faltantes"

"¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando sobre un caso hipotético que puede o no suceder?" declaro Harry

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo Ron confundido

Harry suspiro exasperado "Me refiero, a que hablas de un futuro en el cual Voldemort" Harry rodo los ojos ante el escalofrió del cuerpo del pelirrojo "perdiera, lo cual según tu llevaría a que yo, me anote en la escuela de Aurores para pasar el resto de mi vida arrestando a criminales ¿Te das cuenta que no quiero ser Auror verdad?" le pregunto Harry

"Pe-pero tu padre fue un Auror y..." protesto Ron

"¿Solamente por el hecho de que mi padre haya sido un Auror yo también lo tendré que ser? Eso no es cierto Ron, yo elijo lo que quiero en mi vida, y yo quiero un futuro, es por eso que, a diferencia de ti, yo si estudio, deberías hacer lo mismo, señor Auror"

Ronald Weasley se puso colorado, tanto que no se notaba donde terminaba su cabello y empezaba su rostro, luego se dio la vuelta, abrió bruscamente y la cerro con fuerza, gritando en el proceso "¡Esto es tu culpa Hermione!"

"¡¿Por qué es mi culpa?!" se escuchó la voz de la castaña

Harry dejo de oír sus voces mientras que ambos se alejaban del lugar

Harry solamente había suspirado

En cuanto al tema del diario, Harry no había vuelto a hablar o escribir en el, aun procesaba la información, y el concejo de Fleur, tratando de llegar a una conclusión, a la cual llego demasiado rápido: Si fuera otro universo, donde él no era "El elegido" y Tom, no fuera Voldemort, o no hubiese partido su alma en siete pedazos, a lo mejor algo entre ellos podría ser, pero, por lastima, eso no existían, estaban en este mundo con una diferencia de 54 años, y el otro era el asesino de sus padres y de mucha gente inocente, quien también lo quería muerto por una profecía, y llevarse bien con dos partes de 7 no era suficiente. Fleur lo había dicho, en este momento no tenía espacio en su plato para un romance que no iría a ningún lado, no había futuro, si Harry podía convencer a Voldemort de reabsorber sus Horrocruxes, Harry le daría la guerra, con la condición de que no lo buscara, y no tratase de matarlo, de no ser ese el caso, Harry tendría que destruir todos los objetos que contenían el alma del hombre, como a sí mismo, y luego se encargaría que alguien lo matara a el

Harry lo había hablado con el guardapelo, el objeto era la mejor opción de una opinión adulta

"Entiendo" había dicho, su mirada impasible de algún otro sentimiento que no fuera la indiferencia "Es una buena elección, por mi parte ya te lo dije, no estoy pidiendo lo imposible, la decisión que tu tomes estará bien para mí, ya sea si Voldemort acepta reabsorber su alma, no estaríamos seguros de que tenga nuestros recuerdos, por lo que hablar sobre una relación en ese momento es estúpido, o por el contrario, si el no acepta y tu tendrías que llegar a matarlo, y para eso, destruir los fragmentos de alma, aceptare el destino, después de todo, yo, nosotros, él lo decidió, y es justo que merezcamos la destrucción por un mundo sin terrorismo"

Harry había suspirado con alivio en ese momento, pero aún tenía que enfrentar al diario, y, sin embargo, no había podido hacerlo

La razón por la que Harry había llegado a esta conclusión, también se veía afectado por lo que estaba pasando actualmente en el mundo mágico había desapariciones, accidentes extraños, y las muertes que aparecían casi diariamente en el Profeta. Algunas veces HBll y el Señor Weasley traían las noticias a casa antes de que salieran publicadas.

El decimosexto cumpleaños de Harry también fue igual, pero esta vez las noticias grotescas fueron traídas por Remus Lupin, que se veía flaco y sombrío, su pelo café se volvió ligeramente gris, sus ropas más harapientas y moteadas que otras veces.

-Han atacado otra pareja de Dementotes, - dijo, cuando la Señora Weasley le pasó un trozo grande de pastel de cumpleaños. -Y han encontrado el cuerpo de Igor Karkaroff en una choza del norte. La Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido encima, francamente, estoy sorprendido, ha sobrevivido un año después de desertar de los Mortífagos, el hermano de Sirius, Regulus, sólo duró unos días, que yo recuerde. -

Harry había estado tentado a decir que, en realidad, Regulus Black, murió por los Inferís cuando descubrió el origen del Horrocrux y que los había intercambiado, dejando el falso en la cueva infestada de inferís, donde lo mataron, y el verdadero había terminado en manos de Kreacher, donde Harry lo encontraría en su quinto año

-Sí, bien, - dijo la Señora Weasley, frunciendo el cejo, -quizás deberíamos hablar de algo distinto. -

\- ¿Sabes algo de Florean Fortescue, Remus? - preguntó Bill, que estaba siendo acosado por la llegada de Fleur. -¿El hombre que corrió?-

'¿El de la heladería que hay en el Callejón Diagon?' Harry interrumpió, con una sensación desagradable, vacía en el hoyo de su estómago. 'Solía darme helados gratis. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con él?'

'Arrastrado, por la apariencia del lugar.'

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Ron, mientras la Señora Weasley miraba severamente a Bill.

'¿Quién sabe? Los ha debido de contrariar de algún modo. Fue un buen hombre, Florean.'

'Hablando del Callejón Dragón,' dijo el Señor Weasley, 'parece ser que Ollivander también se ha ido.'

'¿El vendedor?' dijo Ginny alarmada.

'Él mismo. La tienda está vacía. Ningún signo de lucha. Nadie sabe si él se fue voluntariamente o fue secuestrado.'

'¿Pero las varitas mágicas? ¿Cómo las conseguirán las personas?'

'Ellos se arreglarán con otros fabricantes,' dijo Lupin. 'Pero Ollivander fue el mejor, y si lo tiene el otro lado es malo para nosotros.'

Después del día del cumpleaños más sombrío, llegaron sus cartas y lista de libros de Hogwarts. Harry tuvo una sorpresa: Había sido elegido Capitán de Quidditch.

'¡Con eso tienes el mismo nivel que los prefectos!' Hermione gritaba felizmente. '¡Ahora puedes usar nuestro cuarto de baño especial y todo!'

Harry contuvo una mueca, días antes de su cumpleaños Hermione rápidamente se había olvidado de su pelea y había insistido en ayudar a Harry con sus estudios, o felicitando el nuevo cambio de Harry

'Wow, recuerdo cuando Charlie llevó uno de éstos,' dijo Ron, examinando la insignia con regocijo. 'Harry, esto es tan sorprendente, ¿eres mi Capitán? Me vas a dejar atrás en el equipo, supongo, ¿ajá! ¡ajá! ...'

Harry contuvo una mueca, la verdad había estado pensando en dejar el equipo de Quidditch, debido a que este año estaría más atento a las clases, tenía las clases especiales de Dumbledore y además tenía que rastrear los Horrocruxes faltantes y reunirlos

'Bien, supongo que ahora no podemos retrasar más el viaje al Callejón Diagon, ya que tienen esto,' suspiró la Señora Weasley mirando la lista de libros de Ron. 'Iremos el sábado ya que tu padre no tiene que trabajar otra vez. No voy a ir allí sin él. '

'¿Mamá, realmente piensas ir? Ya sabes como es. ¿Y te esconderás detrás de una estantería en Flourish y Blotts?' se rió disimuladamente Ron.

'¿Fortescue y Ollivander siguen de vacaciones, ¿verdad?' dijo la Sra. Weasley, y contestando inmediatamente.

¿Piensas que la seguridad en este tema es de broma? Si es así, puedes quedarte y yo misma conseguiré sus cosas.'

'¡No, yo quiero ir, quiero ver la tienda de Fred y George!' dijo Ron precipitadamente.

'¡Solo te animan tus ideas, joven, antes de que yo decida que eres demasiado inmaduro para venir con nosotros!' dijo la Sra. Weasley con ira, agarrando rápidamente su reloj, cuyas nueve manos señalaban en 'peligro mortal', éste estaba en equilibrio sobre un montón de toallas que se lavaban y planchaban ellas solas. '¡Y esto es para volver a Hogwarts también!'

Ron se dio media vuelta para mirar fijamente a Harry con incredulidad cuando su madre levantó la cesta de ropa sucia y el reloj vacilante en sus brazos y salió del cuarto.

'Blimey ... no puedes hacer una broma más por aquí ...'

Harry solamente se dio media vuelta y se fue

Ron procuró no ser impertinente sobre Voldemort en los siguientes días. El sábado amaneció sin más arrebatos de la Sra. Weasley, aunque parecía muy tensa en el desayuno. Bill, quien se quedaría en casa con Fleur (pese a Hermione y para el placer de Ginny), entregó una bolsa llena de dinero a través de la mesa.

'¿Dónde está el mío?' exigió Ron inmediatamente, con ojos amplios.

'Idiota, esto es de Harry,' dijo Bill. 'Lo conseguí de tu bóveda para tí, Harry, porque la gente tarda aproximadamente cinco horas en poder sacar su oro en este momento, los duendes han apretado mucho la seguridad. Hace dos días Arkie Philpott tenía una sonda de Prohibición sobresaliendo de su ... Bien, confía en mí, de este modo es más fácil.'

-Gracias, Bill. - dijo Harry, metiendo el oro en su bolsillo "Sin embargo no hacía falta, yo fui a Gringotts durante la primera semana después del último mes en Hogwarts, solicité una bolsa que me permitiera sacar el dinero de mi bóveda"

"Oh bueno, ahora puedes utilizar este dinero y no gastar más de la cuenta" dijo Bill

Harry capto la inquietud en los ojos de Molly, Ronald, Ginny y Hermione ante la mención de que el había ido a Gringotts, sin embargo, para bajar sospechas Harry sonrió "¿Qué paso chico? Pareciera que un gato les comió la lengua"

Ron, Hermione y Ginny soltaron risas tensas, pero luego parecieron relajarse levemente, sin embargo, Harry aun sentía la mirada de Molly, quien parecía no haber caído "Señora Weasley, Bill me dio muchos galeones, ¿tal vez podría utilizar un poco del mío para comprar algunas cosas para ustedes?" dijo Harry interpretando al ingenuo Golden Boy

'Bill siempre es tan atento,' ronroneó Fleur con adoración, acariciando la nariz de Bill. Ginny hacía un gesto de vomitar en su cereales detrás de Fleur. Harry se ahogó con sus cereales, y Ron le golpeó la espalda.

Era un día oscuro y nublado. Uno de los coches especiales del Ministerio de Magia, en los que Harry había montado antes una vez, los esperaba en la parte delantera cuando ellos salieron de la casa, poniéndose sus capas.

'Papá puede conseguirlos otra vez, 'dijo Ron apreciativamente, observando cómo el coche se alejaba de la Madriguera lentamente, mientras Bill y Fleur miraban por la ventana de la cocina. Él, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se sentaban cómodamente en el espaciado asiento.

'No se acostumbren a esto, es sólo debido a Harry,' dijo el Señor Weasley sobre su hombro. Él y la Sra. Weasley estaban delante con el conductor del Ministerio; el asiento delantero de los pasajeros se había estirado hasta parecer un sofá biplaza. 'Le han dado el estado de seguridad de mayor grado. Y nos uniremos con la seguridad adicional en el Caldero Chorreante también.'

Harry no dijo nada; no se imaginaba haciendo sus compras mientras estaba rodeado por un batallón de Aurores. Había guardado su Capa de Invisibilidad en su mochila y había sentido que, si eso estaba bien para Dumbledore, debería de estarlo también para el Ministerio, aunque se paró a pensar: él no estaba seguro de que el Ministerio supiese sobre su capa.

'Aquí es, entonces,' dijo el conductor, sorprendentemente un rato más tarde, hablando por primera vez cuando fue más despacio y se paró fuera del Caldero Chorreante. 'Debo de esperarle, ¿Cuánto van a tardar?'

'Unas dos horas, espero,' dijo el Señor Weasley. ¡Ah, bueno, él está aquí!'

Harry imitó al Señor Weasley y miró detenidamente por las ventanas, su corazón saltó. No había ningún Auror que esperase fuera de la posada, pero en cambio había una forma gigantesca, y una negra barba de Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, llevando un abrigo largo de tejo, cambiando la cara al ver la de Harry y olvidando el pasar de los Muggles.

Harry gimió interiormente disgustado, amable y torpe Hagrid ¿Por qué tenía que venir con ese traje? Aunque Harry dudaba que aun si utilizara una ropa más adecuada aun así no sería extraño para los Muggles ver semejante altura en un hombre barbudo

'¡Harry!' estaba contento, cogiendo a Harry con un abrazo que aplastaba sus huesos. '¿Y Buckbeak? ¿El hipogrifo, te acuerdas? ¿Debería de verle, Harry? ¿Es feliz al aire libre?

'Él está contento y alegre,' dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente como él que apretujaba sus costillas. '¡Nosotros no sabíamos qué pensaba sobre la seguridad!'

Harry podía entender levemente porque a Tom nunca le había agradado Hagrid, sin embargo, para él era distinto, porque Hagrid le había dicho sobre la magia, le regalo su primer pastel de cumpleaños y le dio a Hedwig, era cierto que debido al hombre barbudo Harry había confiado ciegamente en Dumbledore y así mismo creyó lo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero ese era un daño menor si lo comparabas con sus otras acciones

\- ¿Sé, lo justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad? Mire, el Ministerio quiso enviar un manojo de Aurores, pero Dumbledore dijo que yo lo haría, - dijo Hagrid con orgullo, hinchando su pecho y metiendo los pulgares en sus bolsillos. - ¿Entonces lo consiguieron?, hey ¿Molly, Arthur? –

El Caldero Chorreante estaba, por primera vez en la memoria de Harry, completamente vacío. Solo Tom, el propietario, marchito y desdentado, debajo de la vieja muchedumbre. Éste levantó la mirada con esperanza cuando entraron, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, Hagrid dijo precipitadamente, 'No pararemos por hoy, Tom, estoy seguro que lo entiende, las compras de Hogwarts, ya sabe.'

Tom cabeceó tristemente y volvió con la limpieza de los cristales; Harry, Hermione, Hagrid y los Weasley fueron por la barra hacia afuera de en el frío patio, dando la espalda a los cubos de basura. Hagrid levantó su paraguas rosa y golpeó cierto ladrillo en la pared, que se abrió inmediatamente para formar una puerta en curva a la calle. Dieron un paso hacia delante e hicieron una pausa, mirando alrededor

El Callejón Diagon había cambiado. Los escaparates vistosos, brillantes estanterías, ingredientes de pociones, y calderos, no se podían ver, ya que estaban ocultos detrás de grandes carteles que el Ministerio de Magia había pegado sobre ellos. La mayor parte de estos carteles de púrpura oscuro llevaban las versiones del Consejo de Seguridad de los folletos que el Ministerio había enviado a lo largo del verano, pero otros tenían las fotografías en blanco y negro de los Mortífagos conocidos que estaban en libertad. Bellatrix Lestrange se mofaba del boticario más cercano. Algunas ventanas fueron tapadas, incluyendo la de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Por otra parte, habían aparecido lentamente algunos otros puestos a lo largo de la calle

'Pienso que deberíamos ir primero a Madame Malkin, Hermione quiere nuevas túnicas de vestir, y las de Ron le llegan por los tobillos y necesita unas nuevas también, Harry tú también has crecido. Vengan, vamos todos.

'Molly, no tiene sentido que todos vayamos a Madame Malkins,' dijo el Señor Weasley. '¿Por qué no van los tres con Hagrid y nosotros a Flourish y Blotts a conseguir los libros de texto de todos?'

'No lo sé,' dijo la Señora Weasley con inquietud, demostrando su deseo de terminar las compras rápidamente y el deseo de mantenerse juntos. '¿Hagrid, tú qué piensas?'

'No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien conmigo, Molly,' dijo Hagrid con dulzura, agitando ligeramente una mano del tamaño de una tapa de un cubo de basura. La Señora Weasley no pareció completamente convencida, pero permitió la separación, escabulléndose hacia Flourish y Blotts con su marido y Ginny, mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Hagrid se pusieron en camino a Madame Malkin.

Harry notó que muchas de las personas con las que se cruzaban tenían la misma mirada acosada y deseosa de la Sra. Weasley, y que nadie se detenía para hablar; los compradores se quedaron junto a sus propios negocios fuertemente protegidos, moviéndose atentamente en los mismos. Nadie hacía las compras a solas.

'Espera, voy estar un poco apretado allí con todos nosotros,' dijo Hagrid, parándose afuera de Madame Malkin e inclinándose para mirar detenidamente por la ventana. 'Montaré la guardia fuera, ¿vale?

Tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en la pequeña tienda juntos. A primera vista, parecía estar vacía, pero apenas se cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ellos, oyeron una voz familiar que salida de un estante de túnicas adornadas con lentejuelas verdes y azules.

'... No soy un niño, o es que no lo has notado, mamá. Soy totalmente capaz de hacer mis compras yo solo.' Hubo un ruido de cloqueo y una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Madame Malkin, la dueña, decía: 'Claro, querido, su madre tiene toda la razón, se supone que ninguno de nosotros va vagabundeando solo, ¿Cómo va a hacerlo un niño?

'¡Fíjese en donde pone los alfileres!'

Un muchacho adolescente con una cara pálida, puntiaguda y el pelo blanco rubio apareció del estante, llevando puesto una hermosa túnica verde oscuro que brillaba con los alfileres que tenía alrededor del dobladillo y en los bordes de las mangas. Éste caminó a grandes pasos hacia el espejo y se examinó; fue unos momentos antes de que notase a Harry, Ron y Hermione reflejados sobre su hombre. Sus ojos grises claros se estrecharon.

'Mamá, si te preguntas cuál es ese olor, es solo un Sangre-sucia,' dijo Draco Malfoy.

'¡Pienso que no hay necesidad de utilizar un lenguaje así!' dijo Madame Malkin, corriendo a toda prisa desde atrás del estante de ropa sosteniendo una cinta métrica y una varita mágica. '¡Y no quiero señales de varitas en mi tienda tampoco!' añadió a toda prisa, pues había puesto una mirada en la puerta donde Ron alzaba su varita al lado de Hermione y Harry

Hermione, que estaba de pie ligeramente detrás de ellos, dijo susurrando, 'no, no lo hagan, francamente, no merece la pena.' Luego Hermione pareció darse cuenta que Harry no tenía su varita en la mano como Ron, porque hablo "Harry, ¿no ibas a atacar a Malfoy?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco

"No Hermione" Harry se acercó a donde estaba Draco y Narcisa, mirando a la mujer Harry bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto "Señora Malfoy"

La mujer sorprendentemente bajo la cabeza y asintió "Señor Potter"

"¿Ya estas siendo otra vez pomposo Draco?" pregunto Harry con diversión

El rubio lo miro, Harry noto apenas el comienzo de ojeras bajo sus ojos "Jajá, que gracioso Harry"

Harry busco en su bolso y saco una libreta de color verde esmeralda y se la dio a Draco sin que Ron y Hermione lo notaran "Cuaderno de dos vías, estoy bajo vigilancia" explico brevemente esperando que Draco entendiera el mensaje, Draco asintió dando a entender que el mensaje había sido recibido

Luego de eso Harry se fue con sus "Amigos" quienes lo miraban interrogante esperando una respuesta que jamás llego, ya que él no se la daría, unos minutos después Draco y Narcisa se fueron del establecimiento

Madame Malkin apareció llevando a Ron y Harry a los probadores para medir su nueva altura y darle sus nuevas túnicas

"¿Podría darme un juego de túnicas, de color verde, azul y negro de la mejor calidad que tenga? Y un nuevo uniforme completo" pidió amablemente. Harry sabía que si asistía a Hogwarts este año tendría que ser de manera más sofisticado, al estilo sangre odiosa pura, después de todo sabia por Tom y por Dumbledore que Horace tenía un estúpido club donde era para juntar a las personas más influyentes en el futuro, para que hicieran conexiones con otras personas en el futuro

Madame Malkin pareció alegrarse porque rápidamente comenzó a tomar medidas de todo y a mostrarle atuendos de ropa y demás, Harry solamente había aceptado los colores que el había decidido anteriormente, y solamente por gusto propio se llevó unas botas de piel de dragón y una funda para su varita de piel de basilisco

Lo de Ron y Hermione fue más rápido, ya que se basó en conseguir un juego de túnicas nuevas, simplemente eso

'¿Consiguieron todo?' preguntó Hagrid cuando reaparecieron a su lado

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Harry? Casi se lleva toda la tienda" dijo Ron furioso y celoso

"¿Qué sucedió allí adentro?" pregunto Hagrid preocupado

"No sucedió nada Hagrid, solamente estaba comparando un par de túnicas nuevas de vestir, Dumbledore me llevo a conocer al profesor Slughorn, un hombre que parece coleccionar a las personas y hacer fiestas de conexiones, Dumbledore dijo que probablemente me invitarían ya que, bueno "Soy el niño que vivió" y todo eso, Dumbledore me pidió que asistiera a esas fiestas, no sé porque pero creo que quiere que consiga algo del hombre, y supuse que si no vestía mejor para llamar la atención del hombre no podría hacer lo que Dumbledore quiere, el problema es que Ron esta celoso, por la ropa que compre" dijo Harry molesto, pero sonrió internamente cuando el rojo de los celos de Ron desapareció y fue remplazado por el rojo de vergüenza

"Lo siento Harry, no sabía que te someterían a una reunión de cosas sobre tu fama"

Harry negó con la cabeza "No necesitas disculparte, después de todo no sabías nada"

Minutos después el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley y Ginny aparecieron, con todos los paquetes de libros pesados.

'¿Todo el mundo está bien?' dijo la Sra. Weasley. ¿Consiguieron sus trajes? Entonces podemos pasar por el Boticario de camino, para ver la tienda de Fred y George ...'

Harry y Hermione fueron los únicos que compraron en el boticario, ya que Ron no estudiaría pociones

"Creí que tampoco estudiarías pociones este año" dijo Hermione casualmente mientras esperaba su pedido

"Hermione, eh decidido que quiero un mejor futuro, además, en algún momento me enfrentare a Voldemort, y si no aprendo más hechizos que un simple **_Expelliarmus_** , solamente caeré muerto sin dar combate, por eso me quite los anteojos, en un campo de batalla solamente sobrevives sin obstáculos, no solamente debo depender de mis instintos, debo saber combinar el instinto, el movimiento y los hechizos" Comento Harry apretando su mano en un puño y mirando una ventana con concentración, y con un solo movimiento de sus manos, la ventana desapareció, y con otro movimiento de sus manos sin hablar reapareció

Hermione lo miro impresionada, ella sola se había dado cuenta "¿¡Puedes hacer magia sin varita y no verbal?!"

Harry la miro "Es algo nuevo que estuve practicando, es por eso que estuve encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo, con suerte para cuando me enfrente a Voldemort podre tener manejo en algunos hechizos, ya sabes, él ha atacado muchas veces sin mencionar hechizos, asique no sabía que me atacaría hasta que no veía su color. Si quieres derrotar a tu enemigo, tienes que conocerlo y ser como el, o algo así" le dijo a Hermione

Lo que decía era verdad, con las compulsiones y hechizos en el desaparecidos en casi dos meses había aprendido a hacer hechizos de primer año sin decir palabra y sin una barita, Tom le había dicho que esto dependía de la voluntad del mago y su conexión con su núcleo, asique Harry había meditado durante días tratando de canalizar su núcleo mágico y utilizarlo a voluntad, sorprendentemente había funcionado

"Entiendo Harry, me alegra que te des cuenta de la situación y decidas hacer algo al respecto"

Luego de eso ambos dejaron de hablar

Mientras la Sra. Weasley miraba el reloj a cada minuto, cruzaron por la calle en busca de los Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de bromas de Fred y George.

'La verdad es que no tenemos mucho tiempo,' dijo la Sra. Weasley. 'Solamente tenemos tiempo para una visita rápida y volver de nuevo al coche. Debe de estar cerca, esto es ... el número noventa y dos, noventa y cuatro ...'

'¡Aquí!,' dijo Ron, parándose.

Al contrario que el resto de las fachadas de las demás tiendas, que tenían carteles alrededor de ellas, la vitrina de Fred y George tenía un muestrario de fuegos artificiales. Transeúntes ocasionales miraban hacia la ventana, y unas personas más bien atontadas intentaban atravesar el cristal con la mirada. La ventana de la izquierda estaba llena de un surtido de objeto que giraban, reventaban, brillaban, chillaban ... Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a lagrimear al mirarlos. La ventana de la derecha estaba cubierta por un poster gigantesco de color púrpura, como los del Ministerio, pero adornado con unos letreros de color amarillo.

¿POR QUÉ ESTAN PREOCUPADOS?

'¿Conoce a alguien?'

DEBERÍA DE PREOCUPARSE

U-NO-POO

LA SENSACIÓN DE ESTREÑIMIENTO

¡ESO AFECTA A LA NACIÓN!

Harry comenzó a reirse. Oyó un débil gemido a su lado y se dio cuenta de que era la Sra. Weasley contemplando, atónita, el póster. Sus labios se movieron silenciosamente, pronunciando el nombre 'U-no-Poo.'

'¡Los asesinarán mientras duermen!' susurró.

'¡No, esto está genial!' dijo Ron, que se reía con Harry. '¡Es brillante!'

Y él y Harry entraron en la tienda. Estaba llena de clientes; Harry no podía acercarse a los estantes. Miró fijamente alrededor, alzando la vista sobre las cajas que se amontonaban hasta el techo: allí estaban los Skving Snackboxer que los gemelos habían perfeccionado durante el año pasado, inacabado en Hogwarts; Harry notó que el Turrón de Hemorragia Nasal era el más popular, porque solo quedaba una caja en el estante. Había cajas llenas de varitas mágicas de broma, las más baratas simplemente se convertían en pollos de goma o en pares de calzoncillos cuando se agitaban, la más cara se enrollaba alrededor de la cabeza y el cuello del usuario impruedente, y las cajas de plumas, de gran variedad, desde las que comprobaban la ortografía, escribían solas y respondían solas. En un pequeño espacio ocupado por la muchedumbre, Harry fue abriendo paso hacia el mostrador, donde un grupo de niños de diez años observaban contentos a un hombre diminuto de madera y un verdadero juego de ahorcado, ambos colocados arriba de una caja donde se lee: ¿verdugo reutilizable? ¡Deletréelo o él se balanceará!

Harry se encontraba facinado, Hermione y Ron hablaban sobre la tienda de los gemelos cuando uno de estos apareció y intercambio unas palabras con la castaña cuando lo vio

'Venga Harry, vamos a enseñarte la tienda.' Dijo Fred

Harry dejó a Hermione que untaba sobre su ojo morado la pasta y siguió a Fred hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde vio un montón de trucos de cartas y de la cuerda.

'¡Los trucos mágicos Muggles!' dijo Fred felizmente, señalándolos. 'Para los fenómenos como papá, ya sabes, que le encantan las cosas Muggles. No es gran cosa, pero tenemos un negocio medianamente estable, son artículos de novedad ... Oh, aquí está George ...

El gemelo de Fred estrechó la mano de Harry con energía.

'¿Qué tal la visita? ¡Vamos a la parte de atrás, Harry, allí es donde hacemos el verdadero dinero! - ¡Coge algo y pagarás más galeones!' dijo a modo de advertencia a un niño pequeño que precipitadamente metió su mano en un tarro con una etiqueta oscura.

LAS NOTAS - ¡HARÁN ENFERMAR A ALGUIEN!

George corrió una cortina que estaba al lado de los trucos Muggles y Harry vio una habitación más oscura y menos abarrotada. El forro del embalaje de estos productos era más oscuro.

'Hemos desarrollado una línea más seria,' dijo Fred. 'Fue gracioso cómo ocurrió ...'

'No creerías cuánta gente, hasta gente que trabaja en el Ministerio, no puede hacer un Entantamiento Escudo decente,' dijo George. 'Por supuesto, no les han enseñado, Harry.'

'Correcto ... Bien, pensamos que los Sombreros Escudo eran un poco graciosos, ya sabes, atacan tu cabeza y tu mientras te proteges mientras lo usas y miras su cara cuando éste rebota. ¡Pero el Ministerio compró quinientos de estas cosas! ¡Y todavía estamos recibiendo pedidos en cantidad!'

'Por lo que nos hemos metido en una gama de productos como los Relojes Escudo, Guantes Escudo ...'

'... Quiero decir que éstos no ayudarían mucho en contra los Hechizos Imperdonables, pero por lo menos moderan los rayos ...'

'Y también hemos pensando en meternos en toda el área de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque es todo un negocio,' continuó George con entusiasmo. 'Es genial. Mira, Polvo Tenebroso Instantáneo, lo estamos importando desde Perú. Práctico si quieres escapar rápidamente.'

'Y nuestros Señuelos Detonadores son los que se venden como pan, mira,' dijo Fred señalando a un número de objetos oscuros que miraban con peculiaridad con sus cuernos, y que hacían todo lo posible para no ser vistos. 'Sólo debes dejar caer uno y éste saldrá corriendo y emitirá un grave sonido desde lo oculto, haciéndote reir si quieres.

'Práctico,' dijo Harry, impresionado.

'Aquí tienes,' dijo George, tomando un par y lanzándoselos a Harry.

Una joven bruja con una cabellera rubia un tanto corta asomó su cabezo por la cortina; Harry vio que vestía ropa color magenta.

'Hay un cliente buscando un caldero de broma, Señor y Sra. Weasley,' dijo ella.

Harry encontró muy raro escuchar a Fred y George decir 'Señor Weasley,' pero se lo alcanzaron a zancadas.

'Correcto, Veritu, ahí voy,' dijo George inmediatamente. 'Harry, toma lo que quieras, ¿bien? Todo gratis.'

'¡No lo haré!' dijo Harry, quien ya había sacado su dinero para pagar los Señuelos Detonadores.

'No pagarás aquí,' dijo Fred firmemente, apartando el oro de Harry.

'Pero.'

'No diste nuestro primer préstamo, no lo hemos olvidado,' dijo George con severidad. 'Llévate lo que quieras, y solo recuerda de comentarle a la gente dónde lo conseguiste, si te preguntan.'

George desapareció tras la cortina para atender a los clientes, y Fred dirigió a Harry atrás en la parte principal del negocio para encontrar a Hermione y a Ginny que todavía estaban con los Hechizos Patentados del Día Soñado.

'¿No han encontrado todavía nuestros productos especiales de Brujas Maravillas?' preguntó Fred. 'Síganme, señoritas ...'

Cerca de la ventana había una serie de productos en empaque color rosa   
brillante, alrededor de los cuales un grupo de muchachas entusiasmadas   
estaban riéndose tontamente. Hermione y Ginny dudaron y se acercaron cautas.

Allí va,-- Dijo Fred orgullosamente. --El mejor conjunto de pociones   
de amor que encontrarán en cualquier parte.--

Ginny levantó una ceja escépticamente. --¿Funcionan?-preguntó.

-Ciertamente funcionan, en algún momento dentro de las veinticuatro   
horas dependiendo del peso del muchacho en cuestión

-Y el atractivo de la muchacha,-- dijo George apareciendo de repente   
a su lado. --Pero nosotros no vamos a vendérselo a nuestra hermana,--   
agregó y se puso repentinamente duro, --No cuando ella ya consiguió   
aproximadamente cinco muchachos desde que nosotros sabemos

-Cualquier cosa que Ron les haya dicho es una gran mentira,-- dijo   
serenamente Ginny y se apoyó para sacar una pequeña olla rosa fuera   
del estante. --¿Que es esto?

Harry miraba todo desde un costado, en un momento tuvo un poco de miedo cuando Ginny había agarrado la poción de amor, ya era bastante saber que para esta fecha si no hubiese ido a Gringotts estaría bajo la poción de amor y se iría enamorando de Ginny poco a poco, pero tenía miedo de que la niña no pudiera esperar y ella comenzará a ponerle pociones de amor a sus comidas

Ginny y los gemelos siguieron conversando de cosas que no importaban y en algún momento apareció Ron cargado de cosas

-Esto es tres Galeones, nueve Sickles, y un Knut,-- dijo Fred examinando todas las cajas en los brazos de Ron. -

\--¡Yo soy su hermano!

-Y eso que estas llevando es nuestra mercadería. Tres Galeones, nueve   
Sickles. Descontaré el Knut.--

\--¡Pero no puedo conseguir tres Galeones, y nueve Sickles!--

\--Entonces mejor regrésalas a su lugar, y fíjate de ponerlos en los   
estantes correctos.

Ron dejó caer varias cajas, perjuró, e hizo un gesto rudo con la mano a   
Fred que desafortunadamente fue visto por la señora Weasley, que había elegido ese momento para aparecer.

Si te veo hacer eso de nuevo, hechizaré tus dedos,-- dijo fuerte.

\--Mamá, puedo tener un Puff Pigmeo--? dijo Ginny en seguida.

\--¿Un que--? dijo la Señora Weasley cautelosamente.

\--Ellos parecen ser tan dulces. . . .--

La Señora Weasley giró para mirar los Puffs Pigmeos, Harry, Ron, y   
Hermione tenían momentáneamente una vista sin obstáculos fuera de la   
ventana. Draco Malfoy caminaba apresuradamente en la calle.

Cuando pasó por el negocio de los Weasley, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Segundos después, se fue más allá de la ventana y lo perdieron de vista

\--Me pregunto dónde está su mami—dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

\--Debe estar buscándolo,-- dijo Hermione

"Vamos chicos, lo que haga Dra" Harry se corrigió a si mismo "lo que haga Malfoy o deje de hacer no es asunto nuestro, además Ron, ni se te ocurra seguirlo, si lo haces le diré a tu madre" dijo Harry, no quería que Draco se metiera en problemas con estos dos, ademas si lo que había dicho en el tren hacia unos meses era verdad, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos mostraban cierta verdad, entonces lo que estaba haciendo posiblemente fuera una misión de Voldemort, ya después le preguntaría

-¡Pero Harry!- dijo Ron

-Vamos Ron, hazme caso, ven te compraré la productos que querías- comentó Harry

Al chico le cambio la cara y se alegro rápidamente lleno a buscar los objetos, luego Harry le dio los galeones, no era como si esos pocos galeones hicieran mella en su fortuna

Luego de la compra de los objetos, ya con todo listo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a la señora Weasley que estaba con Ginny y salieron de la tienda encontrándose con Hagrid

\------------

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Harry entro junto a los demás y pasaron a la cocina, allí aún estaban Fleur y Bill, Harry camino hasta la chica francesa

"Fleur ¿Quieres ayudarme con mis compras?"

La rubia lo miro de manera amable "Claggo que me encantagia ayudagte Aggy"

Harry sujeto sus bolsas y le hizo una seña a Fleur "Primero las damas" comentó divertido

Fleur paso delante de El y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta lo último que Harry escucho fue "Parece que te quieren robar la novia Bill" por parte de Ron

Cuando subieron las escaleras Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto de Fred y George y invito a Fleur a pasar

"¿Podrías hacerme los honores?" Pregunto señalando la puerta

Fleur asintió y puso hechizos silenciadorez y de seguridad a la puerta

"Bien, ¿que querías mostrarme?" Pregunto ella tomando asiento en la cama

"Como dije quería que me ayudarás en las compras" dijo Harry mostrándole todas las bolsas

Harry fue hasta su viejo baúl y la puso frente a la chica, canalizado un hechizo de corte, hizo una pequeña abertura en su mano y la dejo caer en las iniciales de su nombre, luego trato con un hechizo de curación menor y la herida se cerró

Su viejo baúl comenzó a cambiar a medida que la sangre cubría sus iniciales, pronto el viejo baúl marrón cambio a un baúl de piel verde escamosa, sus iniciales doradas cambiaron a unas de plata y de repente su viejo baúl ya no estaba

"Impegcionante, un hechizo de cambio que sólo se actiba con tu sange, y veo que ahora puedes manegar la magia sin varita y no vegbal"

"Es algo en lo que eh estado practicando y el baúl lo compre el año anterior con unos ahorros, en ese momento no quería que mis amigos lo vieran ya que se quejarian de gastar dinero inesesario en otras cosas"

"Ya veo"

"En fin" Harry abrió su baúl siseando en parcel, El sistema era el mismo que el de la cámara de los secretos, debido a que de esta manera solamente el o Voldemort podrían abrir el baúl, y dudaba que Voldemort se interesará en el baúl de un adolescente

Unas escaleras aparecieron y Harry bajo junto a Fleur y llegaron a lo parecía ser una sala de estar con dos sillones negros una mesa pequeña de caoba, una chimenea y una pequeña biblioteca

"Este baúl tiene cinco compartimientos, esta es la sala de estar, luego tengo el cuarto de pociones, El de duelos, la Biblioteca y la habitación para vestir" comentó Harry distraidamente

"¿Habitación paga vestir?" Pregunto con curiosidad

Harry la dirigió a una puerta blanca con pequeñas flores de lirios en los costados y la abrió

La gran habitación tenía un espejo y un sillón en medio de todo el espacio, a los costados se estaban diferentes muebles con ropas, establecidas en remeras, camisas, pantalones, shorts, túnicas, zapatos, corbatas y más

"Oh, ¡esta demaciado lleno!"

"La mayoría de la ropa ya no me queda, son cosas que compre a los trece o catorce años, muy pocas del año pasado y de ahora son estas simples bolsas, solamente hay tres túnicas, El uniforme de Hogwarts y unas botas"

"¿No has pensado en donarlas?"

"No tengo a quien dárselo"

"Bueno, degamelo a mi, hoy estagemos pogando toda tu gopa"

Durante el resto de la tarde Fleur estuvo ayudando a Harry a probarse toda su topa, las que no le gustaba las dejaba en un costado y las que le gustaba pero no le quedaba utilizaba un hechizo para agrandar la ropa de esa manera Harry no tendría que deshacerse de todo su guardarropa

"Y bueno, ponte este" dijo Fleur cuando terminaron

Harry estaba muy cansado, no quería probarse más ropa, y aquello se lo hizo saber a la francesa

"No es probarte mas gopa, niño tonto, es la ropa que estagas usando hoy"

Harry contuvo una mueca, pero aun así se cambió, a Harry no le molestaba cambiarse frente a Fleur, ya que ella tenía a Bill y estaba por casarse con él, además él era su pareja destinada según su lado veela, en cuanto a Harry, él no tenía espacio para el romance, ni para sexo casual, otra cosa es que estaba bien con ser virgen, muchas gracias

Al final termino con unos pantalones negros ajustados, las botas de piel de dragón y una camiseta gris oscuro, junto a una chaqueta negra

Una vez listos Harry salió junto a Fleur del baúl, seseo en parcel para cerrarlo y luego con un poco de su sangre lo cerro, y con eso ambos salieron del cuarto

"¡En nombre de Merlín que han estado haciendo ustedes dos todo el rato! ¡Ya casi es la hora de la cena!"

La señora Weasley lo miro con los ojos abiertos, al igual que Ron y Hermione, en cuanto a Ginny, ella se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada

"Wow que te sucedió Harry" dijo Bill juguetonamente

Harry señalo a Fleur "Es cosa de tu prometida"

"Tú me pediste ayuda" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

"Solamente te pedí que me ayudaras a acomodarla, no que me hicieras probar cada maldito atuendo" se quejo el

El resto de la noche Harry hablo con Bill y Fleur, de vez en cuando intercambiaba alguna que otra palabra con Hermione o Ron, pero realmente no quería hablar con ellos

Más tarde, cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones Harry saco dos diarios, el Horrocrux y el de dos vías, y su pluma con tinta inagotable, luego se sentó en su cama y escribió en el de dos vías

***Buenas Noches Draco, ¿estas despierto? ***

Debajo de su propio texto comenzaron a aparecer otras palabras, esta idea le había venido después de usar tanto tiempo el diario de Tom, de esta manera Harry podría hablar con Draco sin tener que arriesgarse a la correspondencia, además si alguien agarraba el cuaderno y trataba de leer la conversación, esta no podría verse más que un libro vacío, ya que utilizaba el mismo método del Mapa de los Mereoradores

**_*Buenas noches Harry, como veras si estaba despierto, no podía dormir*_ **

Harry se mordió el labio, no sabía si preguntar de manera rápida o no, bueno, no se pierde nada intentando ¿cierto?

_*¿Tiene algo que ver con Voldemort? ¿O con lo que estabas haciendo hoy? *_

**_*¿Qué sabes Potter?_ ** _*_

Harry suspiro, Draco estaba poniéndose nervioso, y si no lo tranquilizaba y decía lo que sabía, Draco evitaría el tema

_*Léeme Draco, ágamos un trato, si yo te digo que es lo que se, y que paso en mi verano, tú me dirás que te sucedió a ti, y por qué hoy estabas yendo camino al callejón Knockturn Alley ¿tenemos un trato? *_

Draco tardo unos minutos en responder, pero acepto

_*Bien, en el expreso antes de quedarme dormido te escuche hablar sobre lo de tu madre y que seguramente tendrías que convertirte en Mortifagos, no te preguntare si es verdad o no, es decisión tuya si me lo dices_

_Bien, cuando llegué a lo de mis tíos ellos se fueron de viaje, y me dejaron solo, debido a ciertas actitudes con respecto a mis amigos y Dumbledore decidí ir a Gringotts, me hice una prueba de sangre solamente para descubrir que soy heredero de casas con ramas muertas, además Dumbledore me coloco hechizos, compulsiones y pociones en mí. Dumbledore también le estaba pagando a Ron y Hermione para que sean mis amigos, y a los padres de Ron para que me cuidaran, otra cosa es que se supone que al cumplir los dieciséis años las pociones de amortentia que tenía en mi cuerpo se activarían y lentamente me enamoraría de Ginny_

_Otra cosa es que soy uno de los siete Horrocruxes de Voldemort ¿Sabes lo que es un Horrocrux? *_

**_*Eh escuchado el nombre anteriormente, pero no sé lo que es*_ **

_Un Horrocrux es cuando partes tu alma y la colocas en un objeto, al morir este objeto ata tu alma a la tierra y te prohíbe morir, Voldemort tenía planeado hacer 7, ya que en el mundo mágico ese era el número más alto, una estupidez si me preguntas, sin embargo, hasta 1981, creo que había creado 5 de estos, y todos eran objetos, pero, el día que fue a matar a mis padres y me fue a matar a mí, planeaba utilizar mi asesinato para crear el sexto, sin embargo esto no sucedió, y debido al amor y sacrificio de mi madre el hechizo reboto, lo que provocó que mataran su cuerpo, y a su vez, sin que él lo supiera, por el mal estado de dividir su alma en numerosas ocasiones, un fragmento de esta misma, se instaló en mi frente, justo en la cicatriz, de esa manera creo su primer y accidental Horrocrux humano_

_"En fin, me quite todas las pociones, compulsiones y hechizos en mí que puso Dumbledore, el Horrocrux lo deje en mí. Eh decidido que actuaría como si no me sucediera nada y no me hubiera enterado de nada, sin embargo, ya me eh peleado con Hermione y Ron en dos ocasiones, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar"_

Harry descanso su mano mientras esperaba a que Draco respondiera, realmente le dolía su muñeca

**_"Entiendo, realmente Weasley y Greanger son horribles, pero jamás me esperaría algo como eso de ellos, o de Dumbledore ¿Por qué ese hombre haría algo como eso?_ **

**_Lo de los Horrocruxes, creo que no me sorprende, Voldemort es un viejo loco y demente, un psicópata, asique no me sorprende que haya profundizado en algo como magia del alma, ahora al menos sé que su madre no pario un bebe con forma_ **

**_de serpiente y espeluznantes ojos rojos"_ **

Ante lo último que Harry leyó soltó una pequeña risa, Draco era sarcásticamente amargado y eso lo hacía gracioso

**_*"El hecho de que tu termines con un pedazo de su alma solamente demuestra la mala suerte que tienes Cara Rajada, seguramente Destino debe estar riendo sobre las cosas que te suceden, eres su juguete personal_ **

**_Por lo del asunto de Mortifago, no tengo que negarlo si lo escuchaste, Voldemort se está instalando en esta mansión, realmente no es agradable, debido a la incompetencia de mi padre, Voldemort me marco como Mortifago, dijo que mi deber era matar a Dumbledore y dejar que los Mortifagos invadan Hogwarts antes de que el año finalice_ **

**_No sé qué hacer Harry, estoy desesperado, no puedo dormir pensando en lo que ese monstruo le haga a mi madre_ **

**_Ayúdame Harry" *_ **

Harry dejo la diversión cuando se dio cuenta del problema del asunto, Draco realmente debía estar desesperado si le pedía ayuda, era bueno que Harry tuviese un plan

_*"Cálmate Draco, tengo un Plan A y B, que comencé a reunir desde los doce años, quédate tranquilo, con respecto a Dumbledore, el hombre ya tiene sus días contados, cuando lo veas en el castillo, notaras que una de sus manos esta negra, eso es porque tiene una maldición de muerte muy poderosa, ya que es de Voldemort_

_Con respecto a lo de los Mortifagos, te ayudare a dejarlos entrar, es una manera para llegar a Voldemort, sin embargo, no los dejaremos entrar sino hasta final de año, aun necesito reunir todo para poder presentarme frente al señor Oscuro y convencerlo o si eso no funciona, Matarlo" *_

**_"Entiendo, Gracias Harry"_ **

_"Lo que sea por un amigo Draco. Una cosa más, antes de cerrar el diario apunta tu varita a la hoja y di "Travesura Realizada" de esta manera si alguien ve las páginas del diario no sabrán que dicen, y cuando tú lo quieras ver di "Juro solemnemente que no estoy haciendo nada malo" aparecerán las letras"_

Harry había elegido este método, simplemente porque le recordaba al mapa que había hecho su padre junto a sus amigos, y las únicas otras dos personas que podían llegar a descubrir su funcionamiento, eran sus gemelos favoritos, de los que confiaba con toda su alma

Un rato más tarde Harry se despidió de Draco y cerro el diario pronunciando las palabras, miro el otro diario al lado, y suspiro ¿Debería hablar con Tom o no?, suspiro, quizás otro día

Se cambió la ropa por una de dormir, y dejando los diarios debajo de la almohada, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido 


	9. Viii

Harry paso el resto del fin de semana encerrado en su cuarto organizando sus cosas para volver a Hogwarts, Ron o Hermione a veces venían para ver que estaba haciendo (esos dos estaban más observadores que de costumbre, supuso que era por el repentino cambio, bueno, aún no habían visto nada) y Harry hablaría un rato con ellos antes de sacarlos del cuarto alegando que todavía tenía cosas que hacer

Antes de cerrar completamente su baúl miro la bolsa que contenía los horrocruxes, Harry no se arriesgaria a llevarlos encima de El, después de todo, ninguno podía destruirse, no hasta que realmente parezca necesario

Miro el diario dentro de la bolsa, realmente tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento, por el momento seguiría esperando

\--0-0-0-

Mientras bajaba tropezó con Ginny que estaba volviendo a su cuarto llevando un montón de ropa recién lavada y planchada.

-Yo no entraría en la cocina ahora,-- le advirtió. --Hay mucha flema alrededor.

-Tendré cuidado de no resbalarme en ella. -- sonrió Harry.

Efectivamente, cuando entró en la cocina encontró a Fleur sentada a la mesa de la cocina, hablando de lleno sobre los planes para su boda con Bill, mientras la Señora Weasley miraba malhumorada un montón de brotes que se autopelaban,..

-… Bill y yo hemos elegido sólo dos damas de honor, Ginny y Gabrielle se verán muy lindas juntas. Pienso en vestirlas de dorado pálido, el rosa por supuesto se vería horrible con el cabello de Ginny.

Harry pagaría por ver un atuendo rosado en Ginny, se vería horrible

-¡Ah, Harry--! dijo la Señora Weasley en voz alta cortando el monólogo de Fleur.

"Buenos días Sra.Weasley, Fleur"

-Bueno, quisiera explicarte sobre los arreglos de seguridad para el regreso a Hogwarts mañana. Vendrán automóviles del Ministerio de nuevo, y habrá Aurores esperando en la estación

Harry contuvo una mueca Y levemente se entretuvo pensando ¿Siguirian haciendo esto si se enterarán que el planeaba dejarlos a todos a su suerte e irse de Inglaterra al terminar sus estudios? La respuesta fue fácil: Probablemente trataría de matarlo si el dijera eso, alegando que se había vuelto oscuro

Básicamente la política del Ministerio consistía en una sola regla, o estabas con ellos o era un mago oscuro

-¿Va a estar Tonks--? preguntó Harry

-No, no veo para qué, se ubicará en alguna otra parte por lo que dijo Arthur

Harry asintió en comprensión mientras miraba a Fleur, quien estaba mirando su reflejo en una cuchara, cuando la chica captó su mirada le sonrió y le guiño el ojo

–Es mejor que te apures, Harry, quiero que preparen sus baúles   
esta noche, de ser posible, para que no tengamos el usual descontrol de   
ultimo momento— declaró la mujer

"Gracias por el aviso Sra. Weasley, sin embargo acabo de terminar de preparar mi baúl" comentó Harry distraidamente

"Vaya Harry, no se que te a pasado, derrepebte estas más atento a las cosas a tu alrededor, más estudioso y más evacivo, ¿sabes que siempre estaré para escuchar alguna preocupación tuya cierto? Me preocupo por ti como si fueras otro hijo"

_Mejor dicho, tepreocupas por mi como un saco de monedas_

"Gracias por la oferta señora Weasley, pero estoy bien" ofreció Harry antes de irse

-0-0-0

La salida de la siguiente mañana fue más suave de lo usual. Los carros del Ministerio se deslizaron en frente de la Madriguera, donde ya los esperaban, con los baúles empacados: Crookshanks el gato de Hermione, encerrado seguramente en su canasta de viaje; Hedwig, Pigwidgeon y Arnold, el nuevo Puff Pigmeo morado de Ginny, iban en sus respectivas jaulas.

“Au revoir”, a todos,-- dijo Fleur guturalmente tirando besos. Ron se   
apuró a adelantarse, al parecer esperanzado, pero Ginny le puso una zancadilla y Ron cayó al piso a los pies de Fleur. Furioso, todo rojo y sacudiéndose la tierra, se dio prisa en subir al automóvil sin decir adiós.   
No había ningún alegre Hagrid que esperando por ellos en la Estación   
King's Cross. En cambio, dos Aurores con cara austera, vestidos con trajes oscuros de Muggle avanzaron en el momento que los automóviles se detuvieron y flanqueando el grupo, los condujeron sin hablar por la   
estación.

-Rápido, rápido, a través de la barrera,-- dijo la Señora Weasley que   
estaba un poco agitada por esta austera eficacia. -- Harry mejor ve   
primero, con…

Ella miraba a uno de los Aurores que cabeceó brevemente agarrando inquisitivamente el brazo de Harry, intentando dirigirlo hacia la barrera   
entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

-Puedo caminar solo, gracias,-- dijo Harry irritado y tironeó su brazo hasta librarse del Auror. Empujó su carrito directamente a la sólida barrera ignorando a su silencioso compañero, y se encontró, un segundo después, de pie en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, donde el Expreso escarlata de Hogwarts estaba parado arrojando vapor encima de la muchedumbre.

Los Weasley llegaron poco después y Harry se despidió de ellos.

Harry entro al expreso de Hogwarts junto con Ron y Hermione, quienes se despidieron de El para ir al compartimiento de prefectos, en cuanto a el comenzó a buscar un compartimiento vacío, a medida que más caminaba por los pasillos podía notar que los demás estudiantes lo estaban observando, Harry lo dejo ser, ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerse el tímido cuando eso no disparos a la gente de mirarlo? Asique se enseres y camino seguro de si mismo, en el camino vio a Ginny con sus amigos, ella le sonrió y agitó sus pestañas (si la chica no tratará de enamorado con una poción de amor a los dieciséis, tal vez la vería como algo más que una fan). Harry la ignoro, la niña no era hermosa

En medio de su búsqueda termino encontrando a Luna y Neville, los únicos amigos que realmente podía llegar a nombrar

Se metió con ellos en un compartimiento y hablaron sobre las noticias actuales en el mundo magico, conversó con Neville sobre Quidditch, y ambos lo felicitaron por quitarse sus gafas. En medio de su comversacion con los chicos sobre su verano, la puerta fue abierta por Ron y Hermione

Ambos prefectos se sentaron al lado de Harry y comenzaron a quejarse de que Malfoy no había ido con ellos y estaba en el compartimiento junto a otros Slythetin

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y una jadeante muchacha de tercer año entró.

-Se supone que debo entregar éstos a Neville Longbottom y Harry P-Potter,-- vaciló, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y se   
puso de color escarlata. Estaba entregando dos pergaminos atados con cinta de color violeta. Perplejos, Harry y Neville tomaron el pergamino dirigido a cada uno de ellos y la muchacha salió del compartimiento tropezando

-¿Que es?-- Preguntó Ron, cuando Harry desenrolló el suyo.

\--Una invitación,-- dijo Harry disgustado, sentía que lo que estaba por leer era desagradable

Harry,  
Estaría encantado si te unieras para almorzar en el compartimiento C.  
Atentamente. .  
Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn

-Pero para qué quiere que vaya--? preguntó nerviosamente Neville,   
como si estuviera esperando ser castigado.

\--Ni idea,-- dijo Harry que no era completamente sincero

Los pasillos, que estaban   
atestados con gente buscando el carrito del almuerzo, eran imposibles de sortear mientras usara la capa. Harry la guardó con pesar en su mochila, reflexionando que habría sido agradable usarla para evitar que todos se le quedaran viendo, actitud que incluso parecía haber aumentado de intensidad desde la última vez que había caminado por el tren. De vez   
en cuando, los estudiantes lanzaban una mirada hacia afuera de sus compartimientos para verlo mejor. La excepción fue Cho Chang, quien   
se metió a su compartimiento cuando lo vio venir. Cuando Harry pasó por la ventana, la vio en profunda conversación con su amiga Marietta, que usaba una capa muy gruesa de maquillaje que no cubría por completo la formación impar de las espinillas todavía marcadas fuertemente en su cara. Sonriendo levemente, Harry continuó.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento C, vieron que no eran los únicos invitados a la fiesta de Slughorn, aunque juzgaron por la entusiasta   
bienvenida de Slughorn, que Harry era el esperado con más ansias.

-Harry, muchacho -- dijo Slughorn, brincando al verlo de manera que su gran barriga cubierta con terciopelo, pareciera llenar el espacio restante del compartimiento. Su brillante calva y su bigote plateado brillaban tan radiantemente en el sol como los botones dorados de su chaleco. – ¡Que bueno es verte, que bueno es verte! Y tu debes ser el Sr. Longbottom!

Neville asintió con su cabeza, viéndose asustado. A un gesto de   
Slughorn, se sentaron uno frente al otro en los dos últimos asientos vacíos, que eran los más cercanos de la puerta. Harry miró alrededor a   
los otros invitados. Reconoció a Blaise y había otros dos chicos de séptimo que Harry no conocía y, apachurrada en la esquina a un lado de Slughorn, viéndose como si no estuviera totalmente segura de cómo había llegado ahí, estaba Ginny.

-Muy bien, ¿Todos se conocen?-- Slughorn preguntó a Harry y   
Neville. –Blaise Zabini está en su año, por supuesto-

Harry quien ya había tirado la toalla sobre querer imitar al niño de Dumbledore, simplemente sonrió

-Blaise- saludo amablemente

Zabini se sorprendió levemente, pero de igual manera sonrió levemente- Harry gustó en verte ¿Cómo fue tu verano?- pregunto el moreno

-Preguntale a Draco- fue su respuesta 

Harry no se sorprendio al ver a todos sorprendidos de la actitud de ambos Los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban mutuamente por principio, pero a Harry no le importaba romper el molde, tampoco a Blaise

-¡Sorprendente! ¿No me habías dicho que no conocías a Harry Potter Sr. Zabini?- pregunto el hombre

-Eso es porque a Harry no le gusta que la gente sepa que somos amigos- dijo el chico con fingida lastima

Harry puso los ojos en blanco- Segun recuerdo fue Draco quien tuvo la idea, y a ti y Pansy no les disgustó la idea, estuvieron de acuerdo-

\--Bueno, sigamos con las presentaciones- Interrumpio Slughorn- Este es Cormac McLaggen, tal vez se hayan encontrado ---- ¿No?

McLaggen, un joven grande de pelo tieso, levantó la mano, y Harry y   
Neville asintieron en respuesta.   
\-- Y este es Marcus Belby, ¿no se si tal vez--

Belby, que era delgado y parecía nervioso, les ofreció una sonrisa tensa.

-¡Y esta encantadora jovencita me dice que los conoce!-- Slughorn dijo   
finalmente.

Bueno ahora, esto es más agradable dijo Slughorn cómodamente. –Una oportunidad para conocerlos a todos un poco más. Aquí, tomen una servilleta. He empacado mi propio almuerzo, el carrito de la comida, como yo lo recuerdo, está lleno de varitas de regaliz, y el sistema digestivo de un pobre viejo no es para ese tipo de cosas… ¿Faisan, Belby?

El almuerzo comenzó y el hombre conversó un poco con todos, era realmente desagradable

Era como Harry sospechaba. Cada uno parecía haber sido invitado por   
estar conectado con alguien conocido o influyente – Todos, excepto Ginny. Zabinni fue interrogado después de McLaggen, y luego fue el turno de Neville 

Esos fueron los diez minutos más incómodos, pues los padres de Neville fueron Aurores bien conocidos, habían sido torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange y un par de Mortífagos. Al final de la entrevista   
de Neville, Harry tenía la impresión que Slughorn se reservaba su opinión de Neville para ver si tenía las aptitudes de sus padres.

Y ahora-- dijo Slughorn, cambiando masivamente su asiento con un aire de un maestro de ceremonias que va a presentar la atracción principal – ¡Harry Potter! ¿Por donde comenzar? ¡Siento que apenas rasgué la superficie cuando nos conocimos este verano!-- contemplaba a Harry por un momento como si fuera un pedazo particularmente grande y suculento de faisán, entonces dijo: --¡El Elegido, ahora te llaman así!--Harry no dijo nada. Belby, McLaggen y Zabini lo miraban atentamente.

-Por supuesto-- dijo Slughorn, mirando muy de cerca a Harry – ha   
habido rumores por años. …Recuerdo cuando – bueno-- después de esa   
terrible noche – Lily – James-- y tú sobreviviste – y la noticia era que   
debías tener poderes más allá de lo ordinario

Zabini tosió un poco lo que claramente suponía escepticismo para los demás, Harry se dio cuenta de que al chico no le gustaba el comportamiento del profesor, o si Harry lo conociera mejor diría que estaba preocupado de que Harry reaccionará de alguna manera.

Una voz enojada exclamó desde atrás de Slughorn.

\--Claro Zabini, solo porque tú eres tan talentoso para… presumir…--

\--¡Oh cielos! rió cómodamente Slughorn, mirando hacia Ginny, quién miraba ferozmente a Zabini alrededor de la gran barriga de Slughorn. –

Debes tener cuidado Blaise! Vi a esta jovencita realizar el más maravilloso hechizo de Moco Murciélago, mientras pasaba por su vagón. ¡Yo no me metería con ella!--

Zabini simplemente parecía desafiante.

De cualquier manera-- dijo Slughorn, volviéndose hacia Harry. –Tales rumores este verano. Por supuesto, uno no sabe que creer, El Profeta ha   
sido conocido por publicar imprecisiones, cometer errores – pero parece que hay pocas dudas, dado el número de testigos, que hubo un gran disturbio en el Ministerio y que tú estuviste en medio del asunto

La tarde paso con más anécdotas de hechiceros ilustres a quienes Slughorn había enseñado, todos ellos habían gustosamente integrado lo   
que el llamaba el ‘Club Slugh’ en Hogwarts. Harry no podía esperar   
para salir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo amablemente. Finalmente   
el tren emergió de una larga bruma hacia un atardecer rojo, Slughorn   
miró alrededor, parpadeando en el crepúsculo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, ya está oscureciendo! ¡No me di cuenta que ya habían encendido las lámparas! Mejor vayan a ponerse sus túnicas.  
McLaggen, deberías pasar a saludarme para prestarte ese libro de nogtails. Harry, Blaise, pueden visitarme en cualquier ocasión. Lo mismo para usted señorita-- le guiñó un ojo a Ginny – ¡Bueno, vaya, vayan!

Harry salió del compartimiento a su lado estaba Blaise

-Oye Harry, si quieres cambiate y ven a nuestro compartimiento- dijo el Zabini

Antes de irse les dirigió una mirada molesta a Ginny, y en cuanto a Neville sólo lo paso de lado

-Harry ¿desde cuando tu y Zabini son amigos?- pregunto Ginny, más que molesto

\- No es asunto tuyo Ginny- comentó Harry yendo a cambiarse, se colocó la nueva túnica negra que había personalizado con el emblema de su casa y colocandoce el porta varitas que compro en su pantalón fue rumbo al compartimiento de los Slytherin debajo de su capa, solamente por precaucion, no quería encontrarse con otro fan

Los corredores estaban casi vacíos ahora. Casi todos habían regresado a sus carruajes a cambiarse con las túnicas de la escuela y empacar sus   
pertenencias.

Cuando Harry llegó al vagón de los Slytherin vio a Drac0o sentado al lado de Pansy, quien le acariciaba el cabello, Bleise estaba sentado frente a ellos, Crabbe y Goyle estaban en un costado, Harry no vio indicios de que allí estuviera Theo o Daphne, supuso que a lo mejor la otra chica estaría con Millcent y Davis

Harry suspiro y viendo que el ambiente en el compartimiento era demaciado denso simplemente habría la puerta aún con la capa de invisibilidad, Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron de inmediato mirando por cualquier intruso

-Crabbe Goyle- Dijo Draco- Sientense

Los dos matones personales de Malfoy de sentaron y Harry suspiro aliviado, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad la dobló y guardo en su mochila

"Buenas tardes muchachos" dijo Harry simplemente tomando asiento al lado de Blaise

"Hola Harry ¿Qué te pareció el almuerzo con Slughorn?" pregunto Draco

"Fue peor que la primera vez que lo vi" comentó desinteresadamente

"¿Cómo que es peor que la primera vez que lo viste? ¿Ya lo conocías de antes?" Pregunto Pansy

Harry les hablo sobre la reunión que tuvo con Dumvledote y el otro hombre, ya que estaba les contó sobre su verano, no se sorprendió al ver la ira en los ojos de los tres muchachos, claro que antes de hablar silencio el área de ellos cuatro, para que Crabbe y Goyle no escucharán, esos tipos no podrían ni guardar un sólo secreto

Cuando ya se notaba Hogwarts los Slythetin del compartimiento comenzaron a ponerse sus túnicas mientras que Harry miraba por la ventana distraidamente

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos y el tren había llegado a la estación, esperaron unos minutos a que la mayoría de estudiantes bajara, una vez esperado lo suficiente todos comenzaron a salir

"¿Draco no harás tus deberes de prefecto?" pregunto cuando Pansy se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla

"No Harry, tengo cosas más importantes que vigilar a niños de primero, ya hablamos de eso" dijo el rubio

"Mira Draco, es justamente que hablamos de ello que te pregunto, yo ya ofrecí mi ayuda y te dije que tenía un plan, asique solamente mueve tu pomposo trasero de Sangre Pura y ce a hacer tus deberes, no te preocupes de tu madre, nada le sucederá si yo puedo evitarlo" dijo Harry seriamente

Draco asintió resignado pero siguió a Pansy rumbo al carruaje de prefectos

"Bueno, ¿porque no vamos con Theo y me cuentas sobre ese plan?" Dijo Blaise haciéndole señas a Theo, quien estaba al lado de Daphne a punto de subirse en un carruaje

"Como gustes" dijo Harry simplemente

Viajaron en los carruajes mientras Harry les explicaba a ellos sobre los horrocruxes y su plana sobre Voldemort

"Harry a pesar de que es una buena idea, es una locura ¿¡Qué pasa si no quiere oirte o aún peor, si no quiere aceptar tu propuestas!?" Dijo Theo

"¿Tan poca confianza tienes sobre mi Nott?" Dijo Harry solamente "No iría con los malditos objetos a su cuartel, obviamente se los daría a alguien de confianza con un mensaje, Que si llegará a hacer tal cosa entonces que los destruyera a todos juntos, No soy un idiota, se que es arriesgar o morir en el intento, preferiblemente elijo la primera opción, eh conocido dos edades diferentes de ese hombre y no solamente es brillante, sino que tiene buenas ideas, claro que aún seguimos hablando de Voldemort asique tiene mal genio y a veces parece un dictador, pero preferiría a ese tipo por sobre el hombre actual" dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos

"Bien, entiendo, si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo" dijo Daphne

"Conmigo tambien" dijo Theo

"Potter a veces me arrepiento de ser tu amigo, pero puedes contar con mi ayuda" dijo Blaise

"Gracias chicos" dijo Harry

El carruaje se detuvo y Harry bajo del carruaje junto a los demás, y se despidió de ellos para irse junto a Neville, quien le sonrió nerviosamente

"¿Dónde has estado?" Pregunto Ron cuando Harry tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor

"Harry se fue al compartimiento de Zabini" dijo Ginny sentada al lado de Neville

"Espera...¿Tu que?" Dijo Ron mirándolo sin entender

Harry suspiro "Muchas gracias Ginny" dijo Harry cortante mirando a la niña que le sonrió, luego dirigió su mirada a Ron "Estuve en el compartimiento de los Slytherin"

"Bien, sinceramente ya no se quien eres" dijo Ron

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Harry

"Eres otra persona Harry, de repente no usas anteojos, te encierrasen una habitación leyendo, hablas con Malfoy, te compras ropa cara, hablas con los Slytherin, ¿Qué te sucedió amigo?" Dijo Ron molesto

"Ya te explique Ron, estamos en tiempo de Guerra, No es momento de seguir con rivalidades infantiles, tampoco para ser torpe todo el año, pregúntale a Hermione si estas interesado en saber que se supone que hacía en mi cuarto encerrado, eh estado estudiando para salvar tu patético trasero y el de todo el mundo mágico cuando los mortifagos ataquen" dijo Harry sin prestarle atención a la selección

"¡Oye!..!" Iba a replicar Ron

"Ron, ahora no" dijo Hermione mandandole una mirada de advertencia

-… Y el Sr. Filch, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que les diga que   
habrá castigo a todo poseedor de cualquier artículo adquirido en una   
tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Aquellos que deseen jugar en los   
equipos de Quidditch de sus casas, deberán dar sus nombres al Jefe de   
su Casa como de costumbre. También estamos buscando un nuevo comentarista de Quidditch, quien debería hacer lo mismo. Estamos muy complacidos de recibir a un nuevo miembro en el equipo de maestros, el Profesor Slughorn-

\- ¿Pociones?

\- ¿Pociones?

La palabra causaba eco por todo el Comedor, cuando los alumnos se   
preguntaban si habían escuchado bien.

-¿Pociones?- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver   
a Harry. – Pero tú dijiste…

-El Profesor Snape, mientras tanto – siguió Dumbledore, alzando su voz   
para acallar los rumores, - tomará el puesto de Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

\- En ningún momento dije que Slughorn seria el profesor de Defensa, yo sólo dije que Dumvledote me llevo a conocer al hombre para que aceptará un puesto de trabajo, sin mencionar que dije que era el antiguo jefe de Slytherin- hablo Harry claramente

Dumbledore aclaró su garganta. Harry, Ron y Hermione no eran los   
únicos que habían empezado a hablar, el Comedor completo había   
explotado en un embrollo de conversaciones con la noticia de que Snape había obtenido por fin el puesto que deseaba con todo su corazón. Aparentemente sin notar lo sensacional de la naturaleza de la noticia que acababa de dar, Dumbledore no dijo nada más sobre los maestros, pero esperó unos cuantos segundos para asegurarse que había silencio absoluto antes de continuar.

-Ahora, como todos en este Salón sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus   
seguidores están una vez más ganando fuerzas. No puedo enfatizar lo suficientemente fuerte qué tan peligrosa es la situación presente, y qué tanto cuidado debemos de tener cada uno de nosotros en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo. Las protecciones mágicas del castillo han sido reforzadas durante el verano, estamos protegidos de formas nuevas y más poderosas, pero aún así debemos cuidar escrupulosamente el descuido por parte de cualquier estudiante o miembro del equipo docente. Los instamos por tal motivo, a obedecer cualquier restricción de seguridad que sus maestros les impongan, por más irritante que parezca… en particular, la regla de que no deben estar fuera a deshoras. Les ruego, si se percatan de cualquier cosa extraña o sospechosa dentro o fuera del castillo, repórtenlo a un miembro del personal inmediatamente. Confío en que se conducirán siempre de la   
mejor manera para su seguridad y la de los demás. - Los ojos azules de   
Dumbledore miraron a sus estudiantes antes de que volviera a sonreír. –Pero ahora, sus camas los esperan, tan cálidas y confortables como las podrían desear, y yo sé que su máxima prioridad es el estar bien descansados para sus lecciones de mañana. Entonces, permitámonos   
decir buenas noches. ¡Pip pip!

Las bancas se movieron hacia atrás con el usual rechinido ensordecedor   
y cientos de estudiantes se enfilaron para salir del Gran Comedor hacia   
sus dormitorios. Harry, quien no tenía prisa alguna de salir con la   
multitud, se quedó atrás, pretendiendo amarrar el lazo de su zapato, permitiendo que la mayoría de los de Gryfindor pasara delante de él. Hermione se había adelantado para cubrir su función de prefecta de pastorear a los de primer año, pero Ron se quedó con Harry.

"Compañero ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, Ron, lo estoy" comentó Harry 

Hagrid apareció justo detrás de ellos 

"Hola muchachos" dijo Hagrid amablemente

"Hola Hagrid ¿porque llegaste tarde? Pregunto Harry desinteresadamente

-Estaba con Grawp, - respondió Hagrid feliz. – Perdí la noción del   
tiempo. Ahora tiene un nuevo hogar en las montañas, Dumbledore lo   
arregló… una agradable y grande cueva. Está mucho más feliz ahora de lo que estaba en el bosque. Tuvimos una buena plática.

-¿En serio? – dijo Harry, teniendo cuidado de no mirar a Ron, la última vez que había visto al medio hermano de Hagrid, un despiadado gigante con el talento de arrancar árboles de raíz, su vocabulario estaba compuesto por cinco palabras, dos de las cuales no podía pronunciar apropiadamente.

"Oh sí, realmente lo ha logrado, - dijo orgulloso Hagrid. – Te impresionarías. Estoy pensando en entrenarlo como mi asistente.

Ron resopló ruidosamente, pero se las arregló para disfrazarlo como un   
estornudo fuerte. Ahora se encontraban de pie debajo de las puertas de roble.

\- Bueno, los veo mañana, la primera lección después del almuerzo.   
Vengan temprano, podrán saludar a Buck… quiero decir, Witherwings!

Alzando su mano de una manera muy jovial, se dirigió a la oscuridad más allá de las puertas. Harry y Ron se miraron, podía asegurar que Ron   
estaba experimentando exactamente el mismo estado de hundimiento   
que él.

-¿No vas a llevar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, verdad?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú tampoco, o sí?

Harry también movió su cabeza.

\- ¿Y Hermione?, preguntó Ron ¿tampoco, cierto?

Harry volvió a sacudir su cabeza. No quería pensar en lo que diría exactamente Hagrid cuando se diera cuenta que sus tres estudiantes favoritos habían dejado su clase.


	10. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Los próximos tres o cuatro cap serán extremadamente largos

La mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se encontraron con Hermione en la sala común antes del desayuno.

"Buenos días Hermione" saludo Harry a la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás

"Buenos días Harry ¿Durmieron bien? Recuerden que a partir de hoy nos espera un año agitado" 

La conversación entre los tres siguió sobre los temas que esperaban tener este año, aunque Ron parecía más interesado en el Quidditch

—Es grosero apuntar — Ron dijo bruscamente a un pequeño niño de primer año, que se unía a la fila para salir por el hueco del retrato. El niño quien había estado murmurando algo acerca de Harry con su amigo, inmediatamente se puso rojo y salió corriendo alarmado por el agujero. Ron rió disimuladamente. —Amo estar en sexto año. Y vamos a tener tiempo libre este año. Períodos enteros donde podremos sólo sentarnos y relajarnos. —

— ¡Vamos a necesitar ese tiempo para estudiar Ron! — dijo Hermione, mientras caminaban por el corredor.

—Sí, pero hoy no — le dijo Ron. — Considero que hoy va a ser un día de descanso. —

—¡Espera! — dijo Hermione, levantando un brazo y deteniendo a un chico de cuarto año, que trataba de pasarla de largo sujetando fuertemente un disco verde lima que tenía en la mano. —Platillos Voladores con Colmillos prohibidos, entrégalo, — le dijo ella severamente. El niño frunciendo el ceño entregó el platillo que tenía bajo su brazo, y salió corriendo tras sus amigos. Ron esperó a que desapareciera y luego jaló el platillo que Hermione sujetaba entre sus manos.

—Excelente, siempre he querido uno de estos. —

Las protestas de Hermione fueron ahogadas por una fuerte risita tonta, al parecer a Lavender Brown le parecía muy divertido el comentario de Ron. Ella continuó riéndose al pasar a su lado, mirando a Ron hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Ron se veía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. El techo del Gran Salón estaba de un azul sereno y veteado con difuminadas nubes, igual que el cielo visible a través de las altas ventanas. Mientras comían avena, huevos y tocino, Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione sobre su vergonzosa conversación con Hagrid la tarde anterior

— ¡Pero él no puede pensar realmente que continuaríamos con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! — dijo Hermione afligida. — Digo ¿Cuándo alguno de nosotros mostramos... ya saben... algún entusiasmo? —

— ¿Así es no es cierto? — dijo Ron tragándose completamente un huevo frito entero. — Fuimos los que hicimos el mayor esfuerzo en las clases, porque nos cae bien Hagrid. Pero piensa que nos gustó esa estúpida clase. ¿Creen que alguien vaya continuar con ella para los EXTASIS?

Ni Harry ni Hermione contestaron; no había necesidad. Sabían perfectamente que nadie en su año querría continuar con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Evitaron la mirada de Hagrid y devolvieron su alegre saludo sólo a medias, cuando salió del comedor diez minutos más tarde. Después de haber desayunado, se quedaron en sus lugares, esperando que bajara la Profesora McGonagall de la mesa de profesores. La distribución de horarios de clase sería más complicada este año, pues la Profesora McGonagall primero necesitaba confirmar que todos hubieran pasado los TIMOS necesarios para continuar con los EXTASIS que eligieron.

Harry fue aprobado inmediatamente para continuar con Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones, al igual que Hermione, ambos partieron hacia su primera clase de Runas Antiguas, dejando a Ron atrás

"No sabía que tomaríamos las mismas clases" le dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia su primera clase

"Bueno te lo dije ¿Recuerdas? Quería tener la mayor calificación posible" comento Harry distraídamente

"Bueno, me parece admirable, pero Harry ¿Qué harás con el Quidditch? No sé si teniendo tantas clases podrás estar al pendiente del equipo como capitán, aparte tendrás las clases especiales con Dumbledore ¿No será mucho?"

"Soy consciente de eso, por esa razón le mande una carta a la profesora McGonagall, le dije que dejaría el equipo, tendrá que buscar a un nuevo capitán"

La chica lo miro sorprendido, estaba por decirle algo cuando llegaron a su primera clase y Harry decidió dar por terminada la platica

\-------------

Aproximadamente dos horas después Harry y Hermione se encontraron con Ron en la sala de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras, Hermione estaba cargada de libros, en cuanto a Harry, el llevaba una mochila con un hechizo de expansión y peso pluma

— Nos dieron mucha tarea en Runas Antiguas, — dijo ansiosamente cuándo Ron se unió a ellos. — ¡Un ensayo de quince pulgadas, dos traducciones, y tenemos que leer estos para el miércoles! —

—Lastima—Bostezo Ron

"Ron, yo no cantaría victoria demasiado pronto, ahora tenemos clase con Snape, lo que probablemente termine en demasiadas tareas" dijo Harry con diversión

La puerta del aula se abrió mientras hablaba y Snape entró al corredor, con su cetrina cara enmarcada, como siempre, por dos cortinas de grasiento pelo negro. Se hizo silencio de inmediato.

— Adentro, — dijo.

Harry miró a su alrededor al entrar. Snape ya había impuesto su personalidad en el salón; estaba más lúgubre que lo usual, las cortinas cubrían las ventanas y estaban alumbradas con la luz de las velas. Nuevos cuadros adornaban las paredes, muchos de ellos mostraban personas que parecían sufrir dolor, mostrando horribles heridas y partes del cuerpo extrañamente torcidas. Nadie dijo nada mientras se sentaban, mirando los oscuros y horripilantes cuadros.

—No les he pedido que saquen sus libros, — dijo Snape, cerrando la puerta y mirando a la clase tras su escritorio; Hermione rápidamente metió de nuevo a su mochila su copia de 'Enfrentando a lo Desconocido' y la puso bajo su silla. —Deseo hablarles y quiero su completa atención.

Sus ojos negros observaron las caras atentas de los alumnos, demorándose una fracción de segundo más en Harry que en cualquier otro.

—Hasta ahora ustedes han tenido a cinco maestros en esta clase. —

—¿Tú crees?... como si no los hubiera observado ir y venir, esperando ser el siguiente, — pensó mordazmente Harry.

— Naturalmente, todos estos maestros habrán tenido sus métodos y sus prioridades. Dada esta confusión, estoy asombrado que tantos de ustedes hayan obtenido un TIMO en esta materia. Estaré aún más asombrado si todos logran mantenerse al día con el trabajo de los EXTASIS, el cual será más avanzado. —

Snape caminó hacia el final del aula, hablando ahora en voz más baja; los alumnos estiraron su cuello para seguir viéndolo. —Las Artes Oscuras— dijo Snape, —son muchas, variadas, siempre cambiantes y eternas. Pelear contra ellas es como oponerse a un monstruo de muchas cabezas, al cual cada vez que cortan un cuello, crece una cabeza más feroz e inteligente que antes. Pelearan contra algo que siempre cambia, se transforma, que es indestructible. —

Harry clavó sus ojos en Snape. Seguramente una cosa era respetar las Artes Oscuras como a un enemigo peligroso, ¿Pero no era otra hablar de ellas, como Snape lo hacía, con un toque cariñoso en su voz?

—Sus defensas — dijo Snape un poco más fuerte, —por consiguiente, deben ser tan flexibles e inventivas como las artes que tratan de combatir. Estos cuadros – indicó a algunos mientras caminaba- —dan una justa representación de lo qué le ocurre a los que sufren, por ejemplo, la maldición Cruciatus— movió la mano hacia una bruja que claramente gritaba de sufrimiento — el Beso del Dementor— un mago yacía encogido, con los ojos en blanco, recargado contra una muralla — o provoquen la agresión de los Inferius— una sangrienta masa sobre la tierra.

— ¿Entonces se ha visto un Inferius? — dijo Parvati Patil en una voz aguda. — ¿Es definitivo, él los está usando? —

—El Señor Oscuro ha usado Inferius en el pasado, — dijo Snape, —lo que quiere decir que sería sensato asumir que él los podría volver a usar. Ahora...—

Siguió caminando del otro lado del aula hacia su escritorio y de nuevo, lo observaron mientras caminaba, sus túnicas negras ondeando detrás de él.

—...Ustedes son, creo, completamente neófitos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Cuál es la ventaja de un hechizo no verbal? —

En ese momento tanto Harry como Hermione alzaron sus brazos, ambos fueron observados por Snape, quien se aseguraba de que no hubiera otra opción—Bien ¿Señorita Granger? —

—Su adversario no puede prever la clase de magia que está a punto de realizar, — dijo Hermione, —lo que le da ventaja de una fracción de segundo. —

—Una respuesta copiada casi palabra por palabra del Libro Estándar de Hechizos, Sexto Grado, — dijo Snape despectivamente (en la esquina, Malfoy rió disimuladamente), —... pero correcta en las cosas esenciales. Sí, los que progresan en usar magia sin gritar el encantamiento ganan un elemento de sorpresa en sus hechizos. No todos los magos pueden hacer esto, por supuesto, es cuestión de concentración y de poder mental, algo de los que algunos...— su mirada permaneció fija maliciosamente en Harry una vez más —carecen. —

Harry sabía que Snape pensaba en sus desastrosas lecciones de Oclumancia del año anterior. Se rehusó a dejar de mirarlo fijamente, pero siguió observando furiosamente a Snape hasta que éste apartó la mirada.

—Ahora se dividirán, — siguió Snape, — en pares. Un compañero intentará un hechizo contra el otro, sin hablar. El otro tratará de repeler el hechizo, también en silencio. Prosigan. —

Aunque Snape no sabía, Harry le había enseñado al menos a la mitad de la clase (todo los que había formado parte del E.D.) cómo realizar un Encantamiento Escudo el año anterior. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos alguna vez había efectuado el encantamiento sin hablar. Hubo una cantidad considerable de trampas, muchos susurraban el conjuro en lugar de decirlo en voz alta. Típicamente, en diez minutos Hermione se las ingenió para repeler el hechizo de piernas de gelatina de Neville, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, una hazaña que seguramente haría ganar veinte puntos para Gryffindor de cualquier maestro razonable, pensó Harry amargamente, pero Snape la ignoró. Pasó entre ellos mientras practicaban, parecía un murciélago crecido, como siempre, demorándose para observar a Harry y Ron en plena actividad.

Ron, quien se suponía estaba hechizando a Harry, tenía su rostro púrpura, sus labios muy apretados para salvarse de la tentación de murmurar el conjuro. Harry tenía su varita levantada, a la expectativa para repeler el hechizo que parecía imposible que saliera alguna vez.

—Patético Weasley, — dijo Snape, al cabo de un rato. — Aquí, déjeme mostrarle —

Volvió su varita hacia Harry tan rápidamente que Harry reaccionó instintivamente sin pensar en los posibles hechizos

Su encantamiento Escudo fue tan fuerte que Snape quedó fuera de balance y se golpeó en un escritorio. La clase entera había visto y ahora observaban a Snape poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido

—¿Acaso no sabe que debe esperar a que lance el hechizo para poder repelerlo?

—Sí, — dijo Harry rígidamente.

—Sí, señor. –

—No hay necesidad de llamarme 'señor', Profesor. —

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera haberlas pensado. Varias personas quedaron sin aliento, incluyendo a Hermione. Detrás de Snape, sin embargo, Ron, Dean, y Seamus sonrieron abiertamente.

—Detención, sábado en la noche en mi oficina, — dijo Snape. —No acepto descaros de nadie Potter, ni siquiera de 'El Elegido'. —

— ¡Eso estuvo brillante Harry! — dijo alegremente Ron una vez que estuvieron seguros mientras se dirigían a su próxima hora libre

—Realmente no deberías haberlo dicho, — dijo Hermione, mirando ceñudamente a Ron. — ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo? —

—No importa, si me buscan iré a la biblioteca

Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección a dicho lugar, pero rápidamente fue detenido

— ¡Harry! ¡Oye, Harry! —

Harry miró alrededor, Jack Sloper, uno de los bateadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor del año pasado, se apresuraba hacia él, sujetando un rollo de pergamino.

—Para ti, — jadeó Sloper. —Oye, escuché que eres es el nuevo Capitán. ¿Cuándo serán las pruebas? —

Pero Harry no escuchaba, acababa de reconocer la escritura delgada y oblicua del pergamino. Dejando a Sloper en mitad de la frase, se fue corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, una vez que entro observo las mesas, encontró una vacia apartada del resto de los demás, lentamente se encamino a la mesa, tomo asiento, dejo sus cosas en un costado y volvió a leer la nota

_Estimado Harry,_

_Me gustaría iniciar nuestras clases particulares este sábado. Por favor sírvete venir a mi oficina a las 8 P.M. Espero que estés disfrutando tu primer día de vuelta a la escuela._

_Sinceramente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: Me gustan las gaseosas ácidas_

— ¿Le gustan las gaseosas ácidas? —

Harry se estremeció levemente, y miro por sobre su hombro

—Sabes, apreciaría que avisaras cuando vas a venir Draco

El rubio solo le dedico una sonrisa ladeada y dio vuelta la mesa para sentarse frente a el—¿Entonces?

Harry suspiro y negó con la cabeza—Es la contraseña de su oficina. Hablando de eso, no creo que Snape esté contento con esto— dijo mostrando la nota

—Bueno eso es un hecho, dime ¿Dónde dejaste a Granger y Weasley? — pregunto el rubio sacando sus libros

Harry copio la acción del rubio sacando sus propios libros para comenzar con los deberes—Solamente me separe de ellos, no quiero pasar más del tiempo estrictamente necesario con ellos, lamentablemente aún tengo que mantener algunas apariencias

El resto de la hora se la pasaron haciendo la tarea de pociones, o trataron de hacerla, cuando el receso estaba por acabar Harry junto sus cosas y se fue a la clase de Aritmancia, aun maldecía a Tom mentalmente por animarlo a cursar la materia

Para la hora del almuerzo Harry estuvo leyendo parte del material de la clase con una mano mientras que con la otra comía, a veces hacia pequeñas anotaciones en un pergamino que tenía en el libro. Sin que se diera cuenta algunos de los Gryffindor lo observaban incrédulos, al igual que Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

Albus Dumbledore lo miraba disimuladamente desde la mesa de los profesores ¿Qué le podría estar pasando a su perfecto cordero de sacrificio?

Harry siguió su trabajo en la sala común de Gryffindor justo antes de que terminara el almuerzo, no le sorprendió encontrarse con Ron, quien parecía tener muchas dificultades para terminar el trabajo de Snape, Hermione se les unió minutos después

Harry y Hermione compartieron un par de notas, para cuando sonó la campana indicando la próxima clase apenas habían podido terminar los deberes de pociones

Cuando llegaron al corredor vieron que estaba sólo una docena de personas que habían pasado al nivel EXTASIS Crabbe y Goyle evidentemente habían fracasado en lograr el TIMO requerido, pero cuatro Slytherins lo habían hecho, incluyendo a Malfoy. Cuatro Ravenclaws estaban allí y un Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, quien le caía bien a Harry a pesar de su comportamiento pretencioso.

—Harry, — dijo Ernie portentosamente estirando su mano mientras Harry se acercaba, — no tuve oportunidad de hablarte en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta mañana. Buena lección, creo, pero los Encantos de Escudo son cuento viejo, claro está, por nuestras viejas clases del E.D.... Y cómo están ustedes, ¿Ron, Hermione? —

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más que 'bien', la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y la barriga de Slughorn apareció antes que él en la puerta. Mientras avanzaba hacia la sala, su gran bigote de morsa se curvaba por encima de su radiante boca y saludó a Harry y a Zabini con particular entusiasmo.

La mazmorra estaba, inusualmente, ya llena de vapores y olores extraños. Harry, Ron y Hermione inhalaron interesadamente mientras pasaban al lado de grandes y burbujeantes calderos. Los cuatro Slytherin tomaron una mesa juntos, al igual que los cuatro Ravenclaw. Esto dejó a Harry, Ron, y Hermione compartiendo una mesa con Ernie. Escogieron la más cercana al caldero de color oro que emitía uno de los más atractivos olores que Harry alguna vez hubiera olido: en cierta forma a Harry le recordó al pergamino viejo y tinta

—Y bien, y bien, y bien, — dijo Slughorn, cuyo gran contorno se oscilaba a través de los muchos vapores trémulos. —Saquen las balanzas, todo el mundo y el equipo de pociones y no olviden sus copias de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones...—

— ¿Señor? — dijo Harry, levantando la mano

—¿Harry, muchacho? —

— No tengo libro, olvide comprarlo cuando estaba buscando los demás libros que usaría

—Ah sí, no te preocupes, mi estimado muchacho, no te preocupes en lo absoluto. Hoy puedes usar algunos libros que tenemos aquí guardados, será tuyo hasta que puedas hacer tu pedido a Flourish y Blotts...—

Slughorn caminó a grandes pasos hacia el armario de la esquina y después de rebuscar un momento, emergió con dos muy maltratadas copias de — Preparación Avanzada de Pociones — por Libatius Borage, que les fue entregado a Harry

—Ahora bien, — dijo Slughorn, regresando al frente de la clase e inflando su ya abultado pecho, con lo que los botones en su chaleco amenazaron con explotar completamente, —he preparado algunas pociones que ustedes deben observar, solo por interés, ya saben. Este es el tipo de cosas que ustedes deben poder hacer una vez que completen sus EXTASIS. Deben haber escuchado acerca de éstas, aun si no lo han hecho. ¿Alguien me dice qué es esto? — Indicó el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry se empinó en su asiento y vio algo similar a agua corriente, en efervescencia dentro del caldero

Tanto Harry como Hermione alzaron sus manos, Slughorn lo señaló.

—Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que fuerza a quien la beba a decir la verdad, usualmente es utilizada en los juicios del ministerio— dijo Harry

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! — dijo Slughorn felizmente. —Ahora, — continuó, señalando el caldero próximo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, —esta de aquí es muy conocida... Presentada en algunos de los últimos folletos del Ministerio también... ¿Quién puede? —

Una vez más la mano de Harry y Hermione se alzaron

—Poción multijugos, señor, — dijo Harry

— ¡Excelente, excelente! Ahora, ésta de aquí... ¿Sí, querido? —, dijo Slughorn, ahora viéndose ligeramente aturdido, mientras la mano de Harry y Hermione nuevamente estaba en el aire.

— Es Amortentia —respondió Harry—es una poción de amor, la más potente que podría existir, y así misma muy peligrosa si no se le da un uso adecuado — esta vez respondió de manera un poco más seca al recordar que si no hubiese ido a Gringotts durante el verano, ahora mismo está poción estaría corriendo por todo su sistema

—Perfecto! ¿Supongo que la reconoció, por su distintivo brillo madreperla? —

—Y el vapor levantándose en sus característicos espirales, — dijo Harry distraídamente —y se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae

—¡Maravilloso muchacho! Veinte puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor— dijo el hombre

Harry miro de reojo a Hermione, cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos mostraban un poco de envidia, a lo lejos noto a Draco susurrarle algo a Blaise. Sonrió ligeramente para sus adentros

—Amortentia realmente no crea amor por supuesto. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. No, esto simplemente causará una obsesión o poderoso apasionamiento. Es probablemente la poción más peligrosa y energética en este salón –oh sí, — dijo, inclinando la cabeza gravemente hacia Malfoy y Nott, quienes sonreían burlonamente, con escepticismo. — Cuando ustedes hayan visto tanto de la vida como yo, no menospreciarán el poder de amor obsesivo...—

—Y ahora, — dijo Slughorn, —es hora de que empecemos a trabajar. —

—Señor, no nos ha dicho lo que hay en este, — dijo Ernie Macmillan, señalando un caldero negro pequeño que estaba sobre el escritorio de Slughorn. La poción en su interior chapoteaba alegremente, era de color oro derretido y grandes gotas brincaban como peces dorados sobre la superficie, aunque nada se había derramado

—Oh,— dijo Slughorn otra vez. Harry tuvo la seguridad de que Slughorn no había olvidado la poción en lo absoluto, pero había esperado obtener un efecto dramático. —Sí. Eso. Pues bien, aquél, damas y caballeros, es una pequeña poción muy curiosa, llamada Felix Felicis. Asumo, — dijo, sonriendo, una vez más miro a Harry, quien observaba la poción de Amortentia con culpa—que usted sabe qué hace Felix Felicis, señor Potter

Harry levanto la cabeza cuando escucho su nombre y miro la poción— Es suerte líquida— Murmuro a un nivel que pudiera escucharse en todo el salón —Aquel que lo beba lo hará afortunado

—Perfectamente, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Sí, es una pequeña y curiosa poción, Félix Felicis, — dijo Slughorn. —Desesperantemente difícil de hacer y desastrosa si queda mal. Sin embargo, si se confecciona correctamente, como esta lo ha sido, ustedes encontrarán que todos sus esfuerzos tienden a tener éxito... al menos hasta que los efectos se acaben. —

— ¿Por qué no la bebe la gente todo el tiempo, señor? — dijo Terry Boot, entusiastamente.

—Porque si se toma en exceso causa vértigo, imprudencia y un peligroso exceso de confianza, — dijo Slughorn. —Mucha miel empalaga, ya saben... es altamente tóxica en cantidades grandes. Pero tomada con moderación y muy ocasionalmente...—

— ¿La ha tomado alguna vez, señor? — preguntó Michael Corner con gran interés.

—Dos veces en mi vida, — dijo Slughorn. —Una vez cuando tenía veinticuatro y una cuando tuve cincuenta y siete años de edad. Dos cucharadas tomadas con el desayuno. Dos días perfectos. —

Miró soñadoramente a la distancia. Si estaba haciendo teatro o no, pensó Harry, el efecto fue bueno.

—Y eso, — dijo Slughorn, aparentemente regresando a la tierra, —es lo que les ofreceré como premio en esta clase. —

Hubo un silencio en el cual cada burbuja y gorgoteo de las circundantes pociones pareció magnificado diez veces.

—Una diminuta botella de Felix Felicis, — dijo Slughorn, tomando una minúscula botella con un corcho, de su bolsillo y mostrándoselos a todos ellos. —Suficiente para doce horas de suerte. De sol a sol, tendrán suerte en todo lo que intenten. —

—Ahora, debo avisarles que Felix Felicis es una sustancia prohibida en competencias organizadas... Los eventos deportivos, por ejemplo, los exámenes, o las elecciones. Así es que el exitoso debe usarlo sólo en un día rutinario... ¡Y verán cómo ese día rutinario se vuelve extraordinario! —

— ¿Entonces, — dijo Slughorn, repentinamente enérgico, —¿Cómo están para ganarse este fabuloso premio? Pues bien, pongan la página diez de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones. Nos queda un poco más de una hora, suficiente tiempo como para que ustedes hagan un intento digno de preparar la Poción de Muertos en Vida. Sé que es más complicado que cualquier cosa que hayan intentado antes y no espero una poción perfecta de nadie. La persona que mejor la haga, sin embargo, ganará al pequeño Felix que tengo aquí. ¡Adelante! —

Hubo un sonido rasposo mientras todo el mundo arrastró sus calderos hacia ellos y algunos golpes apagados mientras comenzaron a poner contrapesos a sus balanzas, pero nadie habló. La concentración dentro del aula era casi tangible. Harry vio a Malfoy hojeando febril y rápidamente su copia de 'Preparación Avanzada de Pociones'. No pudo evitar pensar con angustia lo desesperado que estaba su amigo para poder querer esa poción

Sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse Harry se empeñaba en leer el gastado libro que Slughorn le había prestado.

Para su molestia vio que el dueño anterior había garabateado por todas las páginas, por lo que los márgenes eran tan negros como las partes impresas. Se agachó más hacia el libro para descifrar los ingredientes (aun aquí, el dueño anterior había hecho anotaciones y referencias cruzadas), Harry rápidamente busco los materiales que necesitaba en su quit

Todo el mundo se mantuvo mirando cuidadosamente cómo iba el resto, lo cual era una ventaja y una desventaja en pociones, ya que era difícil de mantener la privacidad del trabajo. En diez minutos, el lugar entero estaba lleno de un vapor azulado. Hermione, claro está, parecía haber progresado más. Su poción se parecía al 'suave líquido, oscuro y color grosella, mencionado como ideal en la etapa intermedia.

Habiendo terminado de picar su raíces en trocitos, Harry trató de leer su libro otra vez más. Esto resultaba realmente irritante, tratando de intentar descifrar las indicaciones bajo todos los garabatos estúpidos del dueño anterior, quién por alguna razón había estado en desacuerdo con la orden para cortar en pedazos el frijol de sofofora y había escrito una indicación alternativa:

—Aplastar con el lado plano de una daga de plata, suelta el jugo mejor que cortando. —

Levemente Harry recordó unas palabras que Tom (guardapelo) le había dicho el año anterior: "A veces es mejor crear tus propias instrucciones cuando hagas una poción, después de todo, lo que dicen los libros no siempre es exacto, si no pruebas, nunca aprenderás, ¿quién dice?, a lo mejor encuentres una mejor receta que la que estaba plasmada anteriormente"

Siguiendo exactamente aquel consejo Harry decidió intentarlo, entre sus cosas busco la daga de plata que había comprado durante el verano y comenzó

Harry aplastó su frijol con el lado plano de la daga. Para su asombro, inmediatamente soltó tanto jugo que se sorprendió de que ese marchito frijol pudiera contenerlo todo.

Rápidamente introdujo todo en el caldero y vio, para su sorpresa, que la poción inmediatamente se tornó del color descrito en el texto.

Su molestia con el anterior dueño desapareció en el acto, Harry dirigió su mirada a la siguiente línea de instrucciones. De acuerdo al libro, tenía que revolver en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj hasta que la poción se volviera clara como el agua. Según la nota que hizo el dueño anterior, sin embargo, debía agitar una vez en el sentido del reloj después de cada siete agitaciones contrarias al sentido del reloj. ¿Podría estar el dueño anterior en lo correcto dos veces?

Harry revolvió en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, mantuvo la respiración y movió una vez en sentido de las manecillas del reloj. El efecto fue inmediato. La poción se volvió rosa pálido.

— ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? — dijo Hermione, quien estaba roja y su cabello se volvía más y más desordenado por el vapor de su caldero, su poción todavía era resueltamente púrpura.

—Revuelve una vez en sentido de las manecillas del reloj —aconsejo

— ¡No, no, el libro dice en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj! —, chasqueó ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Siete veces contra el reloj, una como el reloj, pausa... Siete veces contra el reloj, una como el reloj...

Al otro lado de la mesa, Ron maldecía a cada momento en voz baja, su poción parecía regaliz líquido. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor. Hasta donde podía ver, ninguna otra pocion estaba tan pálida como la suya. Se sintió exaltado algo que ciertamente nunca antes había sucedido en esa mazmorra

—Y el tiempo... ¡Se acabó! — dijo Slughorn. —¡Dejen de revolver, por favor! —

Slughorn avanzó lentamente entre las mesas, mirando con atención los calderos. No hizo comentarios, pero ocasionalmente olfateó o agitó las pociones. Al final llegó a la mesa donde Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ernie estaban sentados. Sonrió lamentablemente a la sustancia color alquitrán del caldero de Ron. Pasó por encima del brebaje azul marino de Ernie. Al ver la poción de Hermione dio una inclinación de cabeza aprobatoria. Luego vio la de Harry y una apariencia de incrédulo deleite se extendió en toda su cara.

—¡El ganador absoluto! — gritó en la mazmorra. — ¡Excelente, excelente, Harry! Oh Dios, es claro que has heredado el talento de su madre. ¡Fue una tremenda alumna en Pociones Lily! ¡Aquí tienes, entonces, aquí tienes - una botella de Felix Felicis, lo prometido, úsala bien! —

Harry dejó caer la diminuta botella de líquido color oro en su bolsillo interior, sintiendo una extraña combinación de deleite al ver furia en las caras decepcionada de Hermione. Ron se quedó simplemente como quien ve visiones.

Durante la cena ni Ron ni Hermione habían dejado de preguntarle cómo lo había hecho, llego a un punto donde arto del comportamiento de ambos decidió decirles la verdad

—¿Supongo que piensas que hice trampa? — terminó exasperado por su expresión.

— ¿Bueno, no fue exactamente tu trabajo cierto? — dijo ella rígidamente.

— Sólo siguió instrucciones distintas a las nuestras, — dijo Ron, — podría haber sido una catástrofe, ¿Cierto? Pero tomó un riesgo y le resultó—. Exhaló un suspiro. —Slughorn me pudo dar ese libro, pero no, me pasó uno en que nadie había escrito nada. Con una mancha en la página cincuenta y dos pero—

—Espera,— dijo una voz muy cerca de la oreja izquierda de Harry y sintió un poco del olor a flores que había olido en la mazmorra de Slughorn. Miró alrededor y vio que Ginny se les había unido. — ¿Oí bien? ¿Has estado siguiendo órdenes de algo que alguien escribió en un libro Harry?—

Hermione parecía alarmada y enojada. Harry supo de inmediato qué tenía en mente.

—No es nada,— dijo con seguridad, bajando la voz. —No es como ya sabes, el diario de Riddle. Es simplemente un libro de texto viejo en el que alguien escribió. —explico despreocupado por el asunto

— ¿Pero estás haciendo lo que dice?—

—Sólo intenté algunos de los consejos de los márgenes de verdad Ginny, no hay nada extraño

—Ginny puede tener razón, — dijo Hermione, reanimándose de inmediato.

—Debemos comprobar que no hay nada extraño en él. Digo, todas estas instrucciones extrañas, ¿Quien sabe?—

— ¡Oye! —, dijo Harry indignado, mientras Hermione tomaba su copia de 'Preparación Avanzada de Pociones' de su mochila y levantó su varita dijo '¡Specialis Revelio!', golpeteándolo levemente en la cubierta delantera. Nada en absoluto ocurrió. El libro simplemente siguió allí, viéndose viejo, sucio y muy usado.

— ¿Terminaste? — dijo Harry irritado. — ¿O quieres esperar y ver si se da algunas vueltas? —

—Parece estar bien, — dijo Hermione, todavía clavando los ojos en el libro suspicazmente. —Digo realmente parece ser... simplemente un libro de texto. —

Harry molesto por la situación le arrebato el libro, lo guardo en su bolso y se levantó— Hermione, tendrías que superar el hecho que no todo es tal cual lo dicta un libro, oh que ¿No me digas que estas celosa de que yo haya ganado la poción? — comento Harry con una leve sonrisa cínica, balanceando dicha poción frente a los ojos de la castaña— Supéralo Hermione, no siempre serás la mejor en todo....Oh, ¿y Ginny? — Dijo Harry llamando la atención de la pelirroja, quien lo observo sorprendida — Ya es hora de que superes ese trauma, es estúpido seguir obsesionada con un mal recuerdo que ya está muerto

Dicho eso se encamino a la sala común, y se fue directo a su dormitorio, donde después de una refrescante ducha y un pijama limpio colocado observo el libro, mirando las instrucciones de la poción, en una esquina se podía leer — Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo

Harry guardo el libro en su baúl para asegurarse que nadie se lo quitara y se fue a dormir

\------------

Durante el resto de las clases de Pociones de esa semana, Harry continuó siguiendo las instrucciones del Príncipe Mestizo siempre que se desviaran de las de Libatius Borage, con el resultado de que en la cuarta clase Slughorn no paraba de hablar sobre las habilidades de Harry, diciendo que rara vez le había enseñado a alguien con tanto talento. Ni Ron ni Hermione estaban muy contentos con esto. No es que Harry realmente le importara, su opinión no le molestaba

Hermione, mientras tanto, estaba completamente decidida a adherirse a lo que ella llamaba las instrucciones "oficiales". Pero estaba cada vez de peor humor a medida que le daban resultados más pobres que las del Príncipe.

Harry se preguntaba vagamente quién había sido el Príncipe Mestizo. Aunque la cantidad de tarea que les habían dado no le dejaba tiempo para leer la copia entera de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones, la había examinado lo suficiente como para ver que no había casi ninguna página en la que el Príncipe no hubiera hecho notas adicionales, no todas relacionadas con la preparación de pociones. En muchos lugares había instrucciones para lo que parecían hechizos que el Príncipe había inventado él mismo

\--------

Harry estaba terminando una tarea en la sala comun con Ron y Hermione cuando miro el reloj y rápidamente metió su vieja copia de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones de nuevo en la mochila.

–Son las ocho menos cinco, mejor me voy, voy a llega tarde con Dumbledore.

Harry prosiguió a través de los corredores desiertos, aunque había tenido que esconderse apresuradamente detrás de una estatua cuando la profesora Trelawney apareció al dar vuelta la esquina, murmurando para sí misma mientras mezclaba un mazo de barajas bastante sucias, leyéndolas mientras caminaba

Harry esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había ido y después se apuró a llegar al punto en el corredor del séptimo piso donde había sólo una gárgola parada contra la pared.

–Gaseosas ácidas –dijo Harry y la gárgola se corrió de un salto; la pared detrás de ella se deslizó y se reveló una escalera de piedra en espiral en movimiento, en la que Harry se paró, y fue llevado en suaves círculos hasta la puerta con la aldaba de bronce que daba a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry golpeó

–Entre –dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

–Buenas noches, profesor –dijo Harry, caminado hacia el interior de la oficina del directo

–Ah, buenas noches Harry, siéntate –dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo –. Espero que hayas tenido una buena primera semana de vuelta en la escuela.

–Sí, gracias, profesor –dijo Harry

–Debes haber estado ocupado, ¡Ya tienes una detención!

–Eh –empezó Harry torpemente, pero Dumbledore no se veía muy serio.

–Arreglé con el profesor Snape para que cumplas con tu detención el próximo sábado

–Está bien –dijo Harry que tenía asuntos más importantes en mente que la detención de Snape, y ahora miraba alrededor subrepticiamente en busca de algún indicio de lo que Dumbledore pensaba hacer con él esa noche. La oficina circular se veía igual que siempre; los delicados instrumentos de plata ubicados en las mesas echando humo y zumbando, retratos de anteriores directores y directoras dormitando en sus marcos y el magnífico fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, parado en su percha detrás de la puerta, mirando a Harry con brillante interés. Ni siquiera parecía que Dumbledore hubiera preparado espacio para práctica de duelos.

–Así que, Harry –dijo Dumbledore en una voz de negocios – ¿Te has estado preguntando, estoy seguro, qué te tengo planeado durante estas – por falta de un término mejor – lecciones?

–Sí, profesor

–Bueno, he decidido que es hora, ahora que sabes qué es lo que incitó a Lord Voldemort a tratar de matarte hace quince años, que te sea dada cierta información.

Hubo una pausa.

–Usted dijo, al final del último año, que me iba a contar todo –dijo Harry. Le resultaba difícil ocultar una nota de acusación en su voz, – profesor –añadió.

–Y así lo hice –dijo Dumbledore plácidamente –. Te conté todo lo que se. Desde este momento en adelante, dejaremos las firmes bases de los hechos y viajaremos juntos a través de los tenebrosos pantanos de la memoria, hacia los matorrales de las conjeturas más salvajes. De ahora en adelante, Harry, puedo estar tan miserablemente equivocado como Humphrey Belcher, que pensaba que era el momento perfecto para fabricar un caldero con queso

– ¿Pero usted piensa que está en lo cierto? –dijo Harry.

–Naturalmente sí, pero como ya te he probado, cometo errores como cualquier hombre. De hecho, siendo, perdóname, bastante más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres, mis errores tienden a ser como corresponde mucho mayores.

–Profesor –dijo Harry tanteando –, Lo que va a contarme ¿Tiene algo que ver con la profecía? ¿Va a ayudarme a... sobrevivir?

–Tiene mucho que ver con la profecía –dijo Dumbledore, tan despreocupadamente como si Harry le hubiera preguntado sobre el clima de los días siguientes –. Y ciertamente espero que te ayude a sobrevivir.

Dumbledore se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio, pasando a Harry, que se dio vuelta anhelante en su silla para ver a Dumbledore inclinado sobre el armario junto a la puerta. Cuando Dumbledore se irguió, estaba sosteniendo una familiar vasija de piedra poco profunda con marcas extrañas talladas alrededor de su borde. Colocó el pensadero en el escritorio enfrente de Harry

–Te ves preocupado.

Harry en efecto había estado mirando el pensadero con cierta aprehensión. Sus experiencias anteriores con el extraño dispositivo que almacenaba y revelaba pensamientos y recuerdos, aunque habían sido altamente instructivas, también habían sido incómodas. La última vez que había mirado su contenido, había visto mucho más de los que hubiera querido. Pero Dumbledore estaba sonriendo.

–Esta vez, vas a entrar al pensadero conmigo... y aún mucho más inusual, con mi permiso.

– ¿A dónde vamos, profesor?

–De viaje por el camino de los recuerdos de Bob Ogden –dijo Dumbledore, sacando de su bolsillo una botella de cristal que contenía una sustancia de color blanco–plateado que se arremolinaba.

– ¿Quién fue Bob Ogden?

–Era un empleado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica –dijo Dumbledore –. Murió hace un tiempo, pero no antes de que lo hubiera rastreado y persuadido de que me confiara estas memorias. Estamos a punto de acompañarlo en una visita que hizo en el transcurso de su carrera. Estarás, Harry...

Pero Dumbledore estaba teniendo dificultades para quitar el corcho de la botella de cristal. Su mano herida parecía rígida y dolorosa. Y Harry sonrió en su mente, la maldición parecía estar funcionando

– ¿Quiere que... quiere que yo lo haga, profesor?

–No te preocupes, Harry.

Dumbledore apuntó su varita a la botella y el corcho salió volando.

–Profesor, ¿qué le pasó en la mano? - Harry volvió a preguntar, mirando los dedos ennegrecidos con una mezcla de repulsión y satisfacción.

–Ahora no es el momento para esa historia, Harry. No aún. Tenemos una cita con Bob Ogden.

Dumbledore vertió el contenido plateado de la botella en el pensadero, donde se arremolinó y brilló tenuemente, ni líquido ni gas.

–Después de ti –dijo Dumbledore, señalando la vasija.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, tomó aire, y metió la cabeza en la sustancia plateada. Sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo de la oficina; se estaba cayendo, cayendo a través de una oscuridad arremolinada y después, bastante súbitamente, estaba parpadeando por la deslumbrante luz del sol. Antes de que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado, Dumbledore aterrizó junto a él.

Estaban parados en un camino en el campo, cercado por altos y enmarañados setos, bajo un cielo veraniego tan azul y brillante como una nomeolvides. A unos tres metros delante de ellos había un hombre bajo y rollizo usando lentes extremadamente gruesos que reducían sus ojos al tamaño de los de un topo. Estaba leyendo un cartel de madera que salía de las zarzas al lado izquierdo del camino. Harry sabía que ese tenía que ser Ogden; era la única persona a la vista, y además estaba usando la extraña combinación de prendas tan frecuentemente elegida por magos sin experiencia que intentaban parecer Muggles: en este caso, una levita y botines sobre un traje de baño a rayas. Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo solo de observar su extraña apariencia, Ogden había empezado a caminar con paso rápido por el camino.

Dumbledore y Harry lo siguieron. Mientras pasaban por el cartel de madera, Harry miró sus dos flechas. Una apuntaba hacia el lugar del que venían y decía: Great Hangleton. La flecha que apuntaba hacia Ogden decía Little Hangleton, 1 milla.

Caminaron un corto trecho con nada más que ver que los setos, el amplio cielo azul sobre sus cabezas y la figura con levita delante de ellos, con su ropa susurrando mientras se movía. Entonces el camino giró hacia la izquierda y empezó a bajar, con mucha pendiente, siguiendo el costado de una colina, de modo que tuvieron una vista súbita e inesperada de un valle completo que aparecía justo delante de ellos. Harry podía ver un pueblo, sin lugar a dudas Little Hangleton, anidado entre dos altas colinas, con su iglesia y su cementerio claramente visibles. Del otro lado del valle, en la colina opuesta, había una elegante mansión rodeada por una amplia extensión de césped verde y afelpado.

Ogden había empezado a trotar de mala gana a causa de la pendiente. Dumbledore alargó su paso y Harry se apuró para no quedarse atrás. Pensó que Little Hangleton debía ser su destino final y se preguntó, como lo había hecho la noche que habían encontrado a Slughorn, por qué tenían que acercarse desde tanta distancia. Pronto descubrió que estaba equivocado al pensar que estaban yendo al pueblo, sin embargo. El camino se curvaba a la derecha y cuando doblaron a la esquina, fue para ver una punta de la levita de Ogden desaparecer a través de un hueco en la cerca.

Harry reconoció rápidamente el camino, o mejor dicho el destino al que iban, no se sorprendió al ver que terminaron en la choza de los Gaunt

–Profesor ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Harry con duda

–Ya verás Harry, solo observa– respondió el hombre

Harry aparto la mirada de Dumbledore y volvió a mirar al hombre que estaban siguiendo, el estómago se le revolvió cuando noto las serpientes colgadas en la puerta de estrada, y supo que las cosas no terminarían bien cuando escucho las palabras de aquel hombre

_–No eres bienvenido_

_\----------------_

Harry se dirigió a la puerta de entrada en la oficina de Dumbledore cuando habían terminado de ver el recuerdo, sus emociones estaban dispersas por todas partes, los ojos le picaban por el esfuerzo de mantener las lágrimas al margen, incapaz de llorar frente a este hombre cruel, tomo un largo respiro y miro una vez más a Dumbledore

–Buenas noches, profesor. –

Y con eso dicho abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, sus pies lo llevaron lentamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y constantemente luchaba por controlar sus lagrimas

¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta lastima por alguien? Había visto una pequeña fracción de la vida de Merope, la mujer había sido maltratada probablemente durante toda su vida, no solo por su padre, sino también por su hermano, solamente por ser un poco mejor que un Squib

Recordó su segundo año, cuando Tom le había dicho básicamente que despreciaba a sus padres, tanto a la mujer que le dio la vida, como al hombre que ni siquiera se interesó por su hijo, en ese momento no entendió mucho, después de todo no tenía una imagen completa y tampoco se fiaba mucho de lo que el chico le había dicho, pero con estos recuerdos, pudo simpatizar solo un poco de Merope, la mujer solo tuvo una mala vida

Ella solo había querido escapar de sus agresores y vivir feliz junto al hombre que amaba, pero la joven mujer fue ingenua, creyó que podría casarse y vivir felizmente con un hombre que no la quería, y cuando el hechizo se rompió y su marido la dejo, ella no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de sí misma o de su futuro hijo

No justificaba del todo el comportamiento de la mujer, ella había tenido la culpa de muchas cosas, después de todo puso a un hombre bajo una poción de amor, lo obligo a que se casara con ella y luego lo violo (no había otra manera de llamar aquel acto) resultando en un hijo producto de aquel hecho

Tom tenía el derecho de odiar a su padre y a su madre, él no era quien para decirle lo que debía o no sentir, pero solamente debería odiar a su madre si supiera la imagen completa

Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de retener por mucho tiempo finalmente se deslizaron por su rostro, era increíble El... ¿Sentía pena por Lord Voldemort? ¿El asesino de sus padres? Las lágrimas se mesclaron con una risa desquiciada, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, solo supo que en algún momento de la noche había vuelto a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor y había caído en un profundo sueño

\-------------------

Como Hermione había predicho, los períodos libres de los de sexto año no eran las horas de maravillosa relajación que Ron había anticipado, eran momentos en los que intentaban estar al día con la enorme cantidad de deberes que les estaban mandando. No solo estaban estudiando como si tuviesen exámenes a diario, sino que las mismas clases se habían hecho más exigentes que nunca. Harry apenas entendió la mitad de lo que la profesora McGonagall les dijo esos días, hasta Hermione había tenido que pedirle que repitiera las instrucciones una o dos veces. Increíblemente y para el creciente resentimiento de Hermione, Pociones se había convertido de repente en la asignatura favorita de Harry, gracias al Príncipe Mestizo.

Los hechizos no-verbales eran ahora exigidos, no sólo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino también en Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Harry miraba a sus compañeros de clase frecuentemente en la sala común o en las comidas con la cara púrpura y esforzándose como si hubiesen sufrido una sobredosis de Que-No-Haces, pero sabía que realmente estaban esforzándose en hacer que los hechizos funcionasen sin decir el encantamiento en voz alta. Era un alivio ir fuera y adentrarse en los invernaderos, estaban tratando con las plantas más peligrosas hasta ese entonces en Herbología, pero al menos tenían permitido lanzar juramentos en voz alta si la Tentácula Venenosa los agarraba inesperadamente por detrás.

Uno de los resultados de la enorme carga de trabajo y las frenéticas horas de practicar los hechizos no-verbales fue que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban lejos de encontrar tiempo para ir a visitar a Hagrid. Él había dejado de ir a las comidas en la mesa de profesores, una muy mala señal, y en las pocas ocasiones en que se habían cruzado con él por los pasillos o en los terrenos, misteriosamente no había logrado darse cuenta de su presencia o de oír sus saludos.

-Tenemos que ir y explicarle, - dijo Hermione, mirando a la enorme silla vacía de Hagrid en la mesa de profesores el sábado siguiente durante el desayuno.

\- ¡Esta mañana tenemos las pruebas de Quidditch! - dijo Ron. - ¡Y se supone que tendríamos que estar practicando el hechizo Aguamenti para Flitwick! De todas formas, ¿Para explicar qué? ¿Cómo vamos a decirle que odiábamos su estúpida asignatura?'-

\- ¡No la odiábamos! - dijo Hermione

-Habla por ti misma, yo no he olvidado todavía a los Escregutos de cola explosiva, - dijo Ron siniestramente. -Y te lo digo ahora,

Harry aburrido por la conversación cerro su libro de Aritmacia y lo guardo en su bolso, tomo una manzana roja de la mesa y se levanto

-Oye Harry ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos las pruebas para el equipo ¿recuerdas? - dijo Ron

-Ah cierto...deje el equipo-murmuro sin prestarle atención al pelirrojo- De todas maneras, estaré en la biblioteca, búsquenme cuando vallan a ver a Hagrid

Y dicho eso se marchó rumbo a la biblioteca, o ese era el plan, hasta que se cansó de ser observado por los demás alumnos mientras iba caminando, asique desvió su camino y fue al único lugar donde podría estar solo, la sala de menesteres en el séptimo piso

Cuando llego al lugar paso frente a la pared tres veces, pensando en algo que pudiera hacer mientras estuviera aburrido, entonces una puerta apareció y cuando Harry la abrió encontró una enorme sala repleta de diferentes cosas acumuladas

Cuando entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, comenzó a mirar las cosas, a plena vista podía ver muebles, cillas, libros, escobas para volar y demás, curioso por lo que había encontrado comenzó a caminar, hasta que se topó con una mesa acumulada de artefactos, con paso decidido se acercó e esta y comenzó a mover un par de cosas, haciendo espacio para colocar su bolso, de repente sintió un tirón en su cicatriz, extrañado, siguió el tirón, que lo llevo a una mesa más apartada repleta de otras cosas, al igual que los demás, comenzó a sacar todo, hasta que encontró una caja de madera, era demasiado sencilla, pero por alguna razón sintió que debía tomarla

Coloco sus manos sobre la tapa de la caja y la abrió, lo que encontró lo dejo maravillado, una hermosa diadema azul estaba hermosamente colocada, Harry llevo una de sus manos al objeto con la intención de tocarlo, y cuando lo hizo, sintió una magia oscura muy familiar, igual al anillo, el guardapelo y el diario, entonces sonrio

Había encontrado otro Horrocrux, eso solo dejaba a dos más por encontrar, lo que Harry no entendía era ¿Cómo había ido a parar este objeto aquí en Hogwarts?

Volvió a cerrar la caja y la sujeto en sus manos, y volvió de regreso a la mesa que tenía su bolso, una vez que lo encontró guardo la caja dentro de este. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo, con suerte para cuando terminara el año podría resolver el problema

Miro su reloj y maldijo cuando vio la hora, rápidamente tomo su bolso y salió de la sala de los menesteres y fue directo a la biblioteca, donde decidió sentarse y seguir con sus estudios

Fue aproximadamente tres horas más tarde cuando Ron y Hermione fueron a buscarlo, Ron se veía bastante feliz y presumido, mientras que Hermione se notaba molesta. Harry guardo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca reuniéndose con ellos

\- ¿Listo? - pregunto Harry tranquilamente

Los tres se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, durante el recorrido Ron le conto a Harry como era el nuevo equipo y quien era su nueva capitana, quien resulto ser Katie Bell, el único miembro del equipo original en el que Harry se había unido en primer año, Harry estaba feliz por ella

Durante el resto de la tarde los tres la pasaron en la cabaña de Hagrid, al principio Hagrid se había demostrado reacio a dejarlos pasar, pero luego de unas palabras de Hermione y un cambio de tema hacia sus criaturas (más específico la enfermedad de Aragog) y sobre sus preocupaciones las cosas parecieron mejorar y Hagrid ya no parecía molesto con ellos por no haber elegido su materia para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S

Para cuando comenzó a atardecer, los tres estaban regresando al castillo, el estómago de Harry protestaba en busca de comida, lo malo era que no tendría mucho tiempo para cenar, después de todo aún tenía el castigo con Snape. No después de mucho tiempo los tres ingresaron al castillo y se dirigieron al gran comedor

El olor de la carne asada había hecho que el estómago de Harry rugiera de hambre, pero apenas habían dado tres pasos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando el Profesor Slughorn apareció delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso.

-Harry, Harry, ¡Justo el hombre que esperaba ver! - bramó cordialmente, jugando con los extremos de su bigote de morsa e hinchando su enorme barriga. - ¡Esperaba atraparte antes de la cena! ¿Qué dices sobre una cena esta noche en mi habitación? Vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta, solo unas pocas estrellas ascendentes. Tengo a McLaggen, y Zabini, la encantadora Melinda Bobbin, no sé si la conoces, su familia posee una gran cadena de droguerías y por supuesto, espero que la señorita Granger haga el favor de venir también. -

Slughorn hizo a Hermione una pequeña reverencia mientras terminaba su charla. Era como si Ron no estuviese presente, Slughorn ni siquiera lo miró.

-No puedo ir, Profesor, - dijo Harry de inmediato. -Tengo que cumplir un castigo con el Profesor Snape. -

-¡Oh querido!- dijo Slughorn, haciendo una mueca cómica. -¡Querido, querido, contaba contigo, Harry! Bueno, ahora, tendré que cruzar unas palabras con Severus y explicarle la situación. Estoy seguro de que seré capaz de convencerle de que posponga tu castigo. Sí, ¡los veré a los dos luego!- Se fue deprisa del Salón.

-No tiene posibilidades de convencer a Snape, - dijo Harry en el momento en que Slughorn estaba fuera del alcance de oírlo. -El castigo ya ha sido pospuesto una vez, Snape lo hizo por Dumbledore, pero no lo hará por nadie más. -

-Oh, desearía que pudieras venir, ¡No quiero ir sola! - dijo Hermione ansiosamente

-Dudo que vayas a ir sola, probablemente Ginny esté invitada, - espetó Ron, quien no parecía haber llevado bien el ser ignorado por Slughorn.

Después de la cena, caminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. La sala común estaba repleta, dado que mucha gente ya había terminado de cenar, pero se las ingeniaron para encontrar una mesa libre y sentarse, Ron, que había estado de mal humor desde el encuentro con Slughorn, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al techo. Hermione alcanzó una copia de 'El Profeta Vespertino', que alguien había dejado abandonada en una silla.

\- ¿Algo nuevo? - dijo Harry.

Últimamente había demasiadas muertes, parecía que Voldemort estaba muy ocupado

-Realmente no...- Hermione había extendido el periódico y examinaba las páginas interiores

La conversación siguió durante unos minutos hasta que Ron se fue molesto por no haber sido invitado a la fiesta como ellos

\- ¿Harry? - dijo Demelza Robins, apareciendo de repente a su espalda

-Tengo un mensaje para ti. -

¿Del Profesor Slughorn? - preguntó Harry, lleno de esperanza.

No... del Profesor Snape, - dijo Demelza. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. -Dice que debes ir a su oficina a las ocho y media esta noche para tu castigo, no importa cuántas invitaciones a fiestas hayas recibido. Y quiere que sepas que vas a separar Gusarajos podridos de los buenos, para usarlos en Pociones, y... y dice que no es necesario que lleves tus guantes protectores. -

-Bien, - dijo Harry seriamente. -Muchas gracias, Demelza. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el cap nueve de este fic
> 
> Permítanme explicarles una cosa, este capitulo tiene 8.764, debido a que aquí están resumidos los cap 9,10, y 11 del libro (ademas de algunos detalles míos) originalmente también iba a incluir los cap 12 y 13 pero eso ya seria mucho, espero que les guste el cap
> 
> Ahora Harry mira con culpa la Amortentia porque sabe que le gusta Tom, pero que realmente no puede haber un futuro juntos, ya que, bueno, no es mas que un simple objeto pensante
> 
> No se olviden de comentar y decirme que les parecio el capitulo


End file.
